Nothing
by Hakureisaiga
Summary: Inspired by Sephieroth's Naruto: God of Blades fic...On the eve of Naruto's 7th birthday, he is cornered only to awaken a power within him. It is as they said...Nothingness is eternal. DarkNaruto...harem
1. Feeling the Power of the Moon

_**Hakureisaiga- Hello, people, this is my new fic, Nothing, inspired by Sephieroth's Naruto: God of Blades fic. Instead of using the Final Fantasy Versus 13 idea, I sought to use the idea of the Organization XIII. Why? Because the weapons are badass….now enjoy the chapter**_

**Chapter 1- Feeling the Power of the Moon**

A bestial roar cried out in the night. On the night of the tenth of October, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was released from its own host, Kushina Namikaze nee Uzumaki due to her weakness at childbirth and Madara Uchiha's meddling affairs. Her secret husband, Minato Namikaze faced off with the beast with his summon, Gamabunta, the Toad Boss.

He shared one last look at the dark-haired indigo-eyed boy in his arms, "I am sorry, little one. I know that I am being selfish, but I can't afford to seal the Kyuubi within my own daughter, Tokiko. I fear that that madman….Madara Uchiha will come at Tokiko's childbirth to take it, but it will be much harder to take if from you….Naruto."

Then Minato turned to look at the Kyuubi and said, "I am sorry, Kyuubi-san, but it is time to go back to where you belong! **Shiki Fujin!**" There was a brief flash of light and both Minato Namikaze and the Kyuubi no Kitsune were dead physically, but a piece of Minato's spirit along with the Kyuubi were sealed inside of the newly named Naruto.

As Naruto grew up, he became aware of the hatred surrounding him fairly quickly….for six years, he was forced to endure poisonings, beatings, hate-filled glares, attempted murder, vandalism of his apartment…most of them were organized by the ANBU Black Ops leading by Inu, the Uchiha clan, some of the chunin and the worst of them all, Kushina Namikaze.

On the eve of his seventh birthday, Naruto began to do his yearly running away from the mob. The boy had already suffered scars from his past mob attacks considering that they used everything that would keep the scars permanently. His prominent ones were the Roman numeral of the number nine scar just below his collarbone and the large cross scar on his abdomen.

"_Hmph, idiots, can't seem to figure out the difference between a kunai and a scroll."_ Naruto thought as he ran away, _"It is all that old man's fault; he just had to tell the damn civilian council, the ninja and especially the wife of the person who sealed the Kyuubi inside of me."_

The boy dodged a thrown kunai that embedded itself into the wall he was previously at, the cries of 'Kyuubi' and 'Murderer' was heard behind him, increasingly getting closer and louder, ringing throughout the courtyard.

Hardly the ANBU helped his misfortune….only four of the ANBU he could trust…Kuma, Itachi, Neko and Ookami and unfortunately, they were led by their commander, Inu. It just so happened that they were on duty once again. "Damn it, they are getting smarter…. Bet Inu-teme told how to get past the maze, I need to…ugh." Naruto said as he panted hard. His monologue was stopped abruptly due to the fact that two kunai were thrown and lodged into Naruto's back, causing the young kid to fall to the ground hard.

"Argh…damn…."Naruto said as he reached behind him to yank out the kunai in his back and take out the tanto and kunai in his legs while the mob surrounded him. "Any last words, demon?" one of the chunin said with a sneer on his face.

Naruto backed up to the wall and replied, "Yeah, a few things…one, you all are idiots and two, I hope that you all rot in hell!" The chunin raised his kunai and Naruto watched as the kunai descended on him, but it bounced off with a loud clang.

"What?" the Chunin said as he tried again and again. This time Naruto peered and caught the outline of the thing protecting him. It was a weapon….a shield….he reached forward to grab it and then he noticed that there were lances and other weapons were surrounding him.

"It is the Kyuubi!"

The mob backed up as the Jinchuuriki thought to himself, _"What….what power is this? Is this…the Kyuubi's power?" _Naruto let go of the shield and it returned in place with the others as Naruto confirmed, "No...It is not the Kyuubi's power; if it was then the ANBU would be on me….it is my power and mine alone."

Naruto glared at the mob and shouted, "Now, moon, shine down…" Naruto was covered with a blue-green eerie light and his facial appearance became feral and as a result, he became manic and bestial.  
"And now…..MOVE ASIDE!" The Jinchuuriki took the claymore and ran at the crowd with a loud cry, with great strength augmented by the moon; he was able to lift it and caused shockwaves of energy on the floor, gravelly injuring the ninjas and civilians alike. Screams of pain, agony and pleas of mercy were heard as Naruto watched the slaughter and blood ran from the alleyway.

Suddenly the Sandaime came to the scene, along with Inu, Neko and Itachi flanking him. "Naruto…" the old man began to say until Naruto interrupted in a cold voice, "You are late, old man….maybe you should retire if you are this slow at protecting people."

Inu growled out, "You show respect to the Hokage, you little brat!"

"Fuck you! I give respect to people who have earned it, only two of you here in front of me have done so. You nor the old geezer have not earned the respect to call you anything…to me, you are just dirt." The Jinchuuriki then turned to Neko and Itachi and smiled at them, "Hello, Neko-san, and Itachi-san, nice to meet you two again…although I wished that they were better circumstances."

Neko gave him a hug and said, "Nice to see you too again, Naruto….happy birthday, though I wish it was better." Naruto said, "Thanks…"

Sarutobi decided to kill the moment as he asked, "What was that in the alley, Naruto? Everyone here is dead except you…why is that?" Instantly Naruto lost his smile and glared at him, "It is none of your concern and why the sudden interest, Sarutobi? Is it the fact that I have shown an interesting ability that you will mention to the council in an effort to make me a breeding factory or to somehow control my actions as your personal weapon?"

Sarutobi flinched a bit at the ice in Naruto's voice and eyes as the boy continued, "I think not….from now on, I will defend myself and anyone who attacks me for no reason will be persecuted and disposed off on their family's doorsteps. If anyone can get away with attempted murder, then so can I."

"Naruto…" Sarutobi began, but Naruto interrupted him once again, "You have no right to call me like you know me so familiarly…from now on, my name is Rutaxon and you will tell the council to address me as this until I deem people worthy of calling me that. I don't see a Hokage or the God of Shinobi, I see a pathetic old man being bossed around by a weak council whose power have no jurisdiction over Shinobi Affairs."

Inu had enough and sprang at Naruto, only for the boy's hidden lances to appear to pierce every vital organ and surround the Hokage's head. _"So this is how you did it…" _Sarutobi thought to himself.

"That goes double for you, Inu….this is your first and only warning and if you don't follow it, then I will kill you and those precious to you before your very eyes without shedding a tear." Naruto growled out.  
Inu bristled in anger as he slowly backed down and Naruto made his weapons disappear.

He picked up the two kunai and tanto that stabbed him and walked back to his apartment. Sarutobi sighed and Neko asked, "Permission to speak freely, Hokage-sama…." Sarutobi heard the laced venom in Neko's tone and replied, "Permission granted."

"Just goes to show that you and this villager have fucked up badly. The boy had no choice whatsoever in being the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and yet this village…his own village has tried to kill him many times since he could walk. Your idiocy of trying to make Naruto loyal to this damn village….was an utterly stupid move that you made, especially knowing that your jackass of an ANBU commander is one of the many people who hates the kid for the Kyuubi and enjoyed watching him suffer, foolishly believing that he is a demon."

Inu protested, "I have not…." WHAM! Inu was sent flying into the fence, courtesy of Itachi sending him a haymaker across the face with blinding speed. "That is some bullshit you pulled out of your ass….once you were aiming to kill the boy with that cheap knockoff of a Rasengan until Kuma stopped you and gave him that cross scar on his abdomen. On another note, I am ashamed of my own family especially the man that I call father…" the young man yelled out, which was a rare event for him since he was usually stoic.

Sarutobi said, "Itachi, stand…"

"No, Hokage-sama, I refuse to sit back any longer, knowing that this….monster, this demon will harm Naruto. I demand you will assign me as Naruto's guardians along with Ookami and Neko or I will withdraw myself from the ANBU program."

"You, ANBU! You will not demand me of anything at all; I am the Hokage, your superior."

Itachi took off his mask and threw it at his feet, "Then consider that my resignation as an ANBU captain, I am sick and tired of you not protecting the vessel, Yondaime-sama set the seal to keep the Kyuubi at bay and if you mess with it, I am pretty sure that you will release the demon and I will make sure that it destroys this village."

Inu said to Neko, "Stop him, Neko…."

"No….I agree with Itachi. Hokage-sama has been too lenient with these villagers, he need to take action against this injustice."

Sarutobi cursed inwardly, _"Damn it, if I lose Itachi and Neko, then Kuma and Ookami will follow as well. Those four are the best at what they do and plus I need Itachi in case the Uchiha clan rebels against us. Damn it!"_ The Hokage conceded defeat and said, "Fine…you and Neko will be his guardians."

"Best decision you have ever made in your second reign so far…" Neko commented.

"But Hokage-sama…"

"Leave it be, Inu….he was serious with that threat of his and we can't afford to have any lives destroyed like tonight, plus those two are the only ones that he trusts now and also the fact that Naruto's rage and anger will release the Kyuubi to have his revenge on his village….get someone to clean this mess, dismissed!"

Later that night, Naruto sat on his bed, looking at his newfound power. There were some interesting weapons such as a two chakrams and two shining red clubs He also noticed that he had gained some more weapons as well. "I wonder what this power that I possess is?" Naruto said to himself.

Suddenly a voice said, _"I can tell you…."_

"What?" Suddenly Naruto's world grew dark and when he woke up a few minutes later, he found himself in a sewer. _"Great, now I definitely killing the asshole who thought it was funny to throw me in here."_

"**Actually, Naruto-san, this is your mind."**

Naruto looked up to see a gate and behind that gate, there was a fox which had nine tails. _"Ah, so you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune…funny, I thought that you would be a bit bigger than that. Do you remember anything?"_

"**Yes, I remember that the Yondaime was the one who sealed me into your body, but I don't understand it….I thought that I would be sealed into his daughter."**

"_I am guessing that he didn't want to seal it inside of his own flesh and blood because of his selfishness….but I could understand seeing that his child would have been raped on top of my experiences with the damn villagers and ignorant ninjas along with Iwa. Now what is this power that I hold? Why did you attack this village and what is your true name?"_

The Kyuubi replied, **"That power is your Kekkei Genkai, the Nothingness. The previous wielders formed a group called Organization XIII and had no hearts, their essence was destroyed and wandered until they found your ancestor. As you progressed, you will be able to control darkness and light itself to you whim, as to why I attacked, I was forced to attack this village and regrettably I should have finished off this person after the first time he controlled me….his name is Madara Uchiha. His ambition is combine the Bijuu and create the Juubi to control the world as its Jinchuuriki and lastly my name is Tomomi."**

"_But that is impossible….Hashirama Senju fought Madara Uchiha and killed him…how did he survive?"_

"**He has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the ultimate form of the Uchiha clan's bloodline, the Sharingan. He took his brother's eyes and implanted them inside of his own…..somehow he has made himself immortal."**

Naruto said, _"Looks like I will have to thank him for making my life hell….now since you have been inhabiting my body for the last seven years, do you know the extent of my bloodline?"_

"**Yes, your bloodline will gain two more weapons at random as you kill up to a total of twenty people."**

"_Looks like I will have to become a ninja. Why are you so willing to help?"_

"**Because as much as I despise humans, I despise the ones who are stupid enough and find pleasure in attempting to murder an innocent child, plus I believe that you are the only one who is capable of killing Madara Uchiha."**

"_One last thing….can you change into your human form? It is kind of hard to look up at you without straining my neck."_

"**Of course…"** She shifted with her chakra covering her body and shrank down to become a silver-haired woman with ruby-slitted eyes, wearing a warrior battle skirt. _**(A/N: Picture Inner Moka from Rosario+Vampire wearing the battle of Xena) **_

"_Much better…now if I didn't know any better. The Yondaime put a fail-safe seal in case that I just so happen to try and release you, ne?" _

Tomomi nodded, **"Yes, but it is better to try to remove the seal outside of the villager than inside to cause a panic."**

"_Right, I will demand Sarutobi to leave this village or go into the Forest of Death…but first."_ Naruto said, then he closed his eyes and the sewer changed into a forest full of trees, a lake, and a small cottage. He also compressed the seal into a choker with a blue diamond at the end to appear around Tomomi's neck along with the make-shift replicas of the Yondaime and Madara

"_There, much better than before."_ Naruto commented.

"**Arigotou gozaimasu…."** Tomomi replied as she looked in awe at the scenery.

"_No problem, Tomomi, my mind was a little bit bleak to say the least. Now tomorrow, we will start to train, considering I believe that you know many styles in the art of kenjutsu."_

And so Naruto 'Rutaxon' X was born, both Neko and Ookami took the boy from his apartment to live in their house and trained him in kenjutsu since that was going to be Naruto's forte. With much pull, Sarutobi was able to let Naruto enter the Academy to become a Genin and Naruto became more bitter at the village, especially when the incident known as the Uchiha Clan Massacre was known.

Only the woman, children and the elderly were spared and the one who had to carry out the deed was Itachi Uchiha, his mentor and former ANBU Itachi.

**Flashback**_**-**__ Naruto entered the Academy with an emotionless look on his face, mastered and perfected with the help of Itachi by playing poker. Looking at the classmates, he noticed that most of them were clan heirs. His eyes narrowed as he saw a pink-haired girl strode in as he remembered when her mother and father would eagerly join in the annual mob attacks._

_He sat in an empty seal in the back by the corner next to the window, staying quiet and with his eyes closed. Then a brown-haired man with a birth scar on the bridge of his nose along with a silver-haired man with a believable kind smile on his face walked inside the classroom._

"_Good morning, class…I am Iruka Umino and this is my assistant, Mizuki. We will be your teacher for the next four years. Now stand up and state your name, age, hobbies, likes, dislikes and dreams."_

"_I'm Sakura Haruno, 8, my hobbies are picking flowers and brushing my hair, my likes are Sasuke-kun, my parents and my little brother, Takeshi; my dislikes are girls who think that they can get my Sasuke-kun. My dream is to become a great kunoichi and win Sasuke's heart."_

"_Choji Akimichi, 8, hobbies are helping in the kitchen and eating, my likes are my friend Shikamaru, food and BBQ chips, my dislikes are people who hurt others, people who makes fun of my weight, people who judge others before getting to know them properly and eating the last piece of meat. My dream is to become the clan head of the Akimichi clan."_

"_Ino Yamanaka,8, my hobbies are working in the flower shop, my likes are my family and Sasuke-kun, my dislikes are girls who try to steal Sasuke-kun away from me, my dream is to become the head of the Yamanaka clan, a great interrogator and marry Sasuke-kun."_

"_Yawn…troublesome, Shikamaru Nara, 8, my hobbies are playing shogi, sleeping and looking at clouds, my likes are my friend Choji, sleeping and looking at clouds, my dislikes are troublesome people and people who judge others by the cover of the book, my dream is to become a Jonin, marry an average girl and have two kids, a girl and a boy."_

"_Yahoo, Kiba Inuzuka, 8, my hobbies is playing with my dog, Akamaru, my likes are my mother and my clan as well as Akamaru, my dislikes are my older sister, my dream is to be the head of the Inuzuka clan and be the strongest."_

"_Shino Aburame, 8, my hobbies are collecting bugs and training, my likes are my colony, my clan and training, my dislikes are insults, arrogance and judgers. My dream is to be the head of my clan."_

"_Hinata Hyuga, 8, my hobbies are flower pressing, cooking and training, my likes are the moon and cinnamon buns, my dislikes are seals, judgers and arrogance. My dream is to be as strong as my father, but as kind as my mother."_

"_Sasuke Uchiha, 9, my hobbies are training with my brother, my likes are tomatoes, my brother, a certain girl, spicy food and my clan. My dislikes are sweets, fan girls and demons; my dream is to become stronger than my brother and father."_

_The class grew quiet after the fact that Iruka had to use his patented Big Head Jutsu to shut up the girls from squealing over Sasuke, overlooking the fact that he specifically said that he hated fan girls._

"_Ami, 8, my hobbies are training, looking at the stars and dancing in the rain, my likes are chocolate and stargazing. My dislikes are girls who give kunoichi a bad name, arrogance, and people who judge others unknowingly. My dream is to become the strongest kunoichi ever."_

"_Tokiko Namikaze, 9, my hobbies are training and listening to storms, my likes are sweets and my family, my dislikes are the villagers and elders sucking up to me and my dream is to surpass my mother and father's legacy and shadow."_

"_Rutaxon, 9, my hobbies involve training, my likes are my friends, who I will not name. I despise this village, the Uchiha clan except a few people who will remain unknown, Kushina Namikaze, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, the Sandaime Hokage and most especially, the Yondaime. My dream is none of your concern."_

_Whispers and murmurs danced around the room after Naruto sat down. Sasuke glared at him as well as his fan girls, but Tokiko looked at Naruto with a bit of pity and sadness. She knew about the Kyuubi no Kitsune and while she was taught to hate and avoid him by her mother, she couldn't._

_Due to the fact that her father left her a letter to find, explaining the whole situation in great detail that the Kyuubi and Naruto were separate entities and told her the true reason why the Kyuubi was not sealed inside of her to protect her innocence as well as the village and forgot to mention that his wife was the second Jinchuuriki, but he was pressed for time._

_Naruto never knew about the looks that the people gave them and assumed they were all the same, so he never noticed Tokiko's look of sadness. "Well, then how about we do a bit of sparring." Iruka said. Everyone filed out of the room, the last one out was Naruto with Iruka and Mizuki behind him, watching him intently._

_The class was eventually paired into groups of two and fortunately, Naruto was paired with Shino Aburame. The boy moved into his clan style taijutsu and Naruto moved into his stance with his left fist near his face while his right one was about six inches away from it in a boxing stance._

_Shino decided to strike first and Naruto ducked as he tripped Shino, but the Aburame corrected himself and moved backwards. Shino then sent out a kick, but Naruto blocked it and sent out a punch. Only the Aburame caught it and flipped Naruto over to the side, but Naruto landed on his feet and swung Shino's arm to make the Aburame turn like a spin._

_The Aburame was able to land on his other foot and did the same to Naruto. The two continued like this, neither of them gaining the upper hand until they separated. "You're good, Shino….but your taijutsu isn't effective without your kikaichu."_

"_You are correct, Rutaxon-san…."_

"_Would you like to use your bloodline?"_

_Shino raised an eyebrow at Naruto's question and replied, "But the senseis…."_

_Naruto interrupted, "A true shinobi uses everything at his disposal to win a battle. True, there are some honorable ninja in the world….but the majority follows the previous rule. That is how wars are fought and won….now leave the senseis to me, I will worry about them."_

_Shino reluctantly nodded and let his kikaichu slowly appear from his sleeves. Naruto looked at them in an interesting matter, "So the Aburame clan uses the kikaichu to co-exist in their bodies…" he murmured, "Tell me, are there any other clans that uses the same concept as you?"_

"_Yes, the Kamizuru clan from Iwagakure…"_

_Naruto nodded and said, "It's a shame that kids are afraid of you for that. I think you will go far with your bloodline, but remember…relying solely on your bloodline will cause dependency and hinder you in the near future._

_Then a shimmer of glass flashed in front of Naruto and the Jinchuuriki said, "Koi!" Shino attacked by directing his kikaichu at Naruto, but the kikaichu were not able to get through. Mizuki came over and said, "Rutaxon, Shino…you are not supposed to be using advanced techniques in your sparring, I am afraid that I have to give you two detention."_

"_Actually, sensei…I was just having Shino demonstrate the true aspect of a ninja. A ninja will use every advantage that he or she has to win, am I correct, Mizuki-san?"_

"_Yes, but…"_

"_Therefore, though there are maybe honorable ninja, but there are most cases that ninja will retort to seduction, bloodlines, jutsu and weakness exploitation, which refute my statement."_

_The whispers came as Mizuki walked away in embarrassment, "I guess if you two are doing that, I can't give you detention on those grounds….V-Very good for you two to think a-about that scenario, c-carry on."_

_Shino turned to Naruto in surprise, who only winked at him. "If you are wondering why your kikaichu could not seem to reach me, here is the reason…" Naruto made his Nothingness bloodline to appear briefly._

"_That was my bloodline, the Nothingness….I can use these unique weapons to shield me or attack with a simple command from my mind. I can also hold weapons to attack a person, levitate or even teleport much like the Hiraishin." Shino replied, "Impressive, Rutaxon…."_

"_Please, call me Naruto….I feel that I can trust you, Shino with my real name and my bloodline."_

"_Why?"_

"_Let's just say that I know what it feels like to have everyone avoid you for something different…"_

_Iruka said, "Ok, time to test your physical strength…you must run through this obstacle course." The class spent the day running through it. Naruto had the highest score due to his run-nins with the mob, much to Sasuke and Sakura's displeasure._

_Then he strode home until he was stopped by Kuma. "Hey, Kuma-san, what do you need?"_

"_Sorry to bother you, Naruto-kun….but it appears that Hokage-sama has to decide to tell the esteemed council____about your bloodline and they want to discuss it with you." Kuma spat out._

_Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Well, then let's see if I can't cause a bit of chaos in the room…"_

_Kuma clutched Naruto's shoulder and did the Konoha Shunshin to reach the council. "So what do I owe the oh-so great and powerful council this wonderful visit?" Naruto said sarcastically. "We just so happen to hear that you have a bloodline…" Koharu said._

"_And?" Naruto said._

"_And why didn't you or the Hokage inform us about this?"_

"_Because it was none of your business and since when have you care about me? Less than half of you don't care and several of you tried to kill me in the past, so far none of you have succeeded and never will."_

_Kushina angrily shouted out, "You will respect this council, boy!"_

_Naruto retorted, "Hmph, like you respect your husband's last wish? Ha! This council has hardly done anything for me, yet you want respect. Like I said to Sarutobi a year ago, respect is earned, not given and you have not earned it."_

_The Namikaze bristled in anger, "Leave my husband out of this!"_

"_Former husband to be exact. It seems that I have struck a nerve, eh, Lady Namikaze? Maybe you have realized that your idiot of a husband sacrificed a random child's life instead of sealing it into his own, he never realized that you along with this whole village would have praised her for it…because of his stupidity…my life has been hell." _

_Kushina jumped over the table to strike at Naruto, but the Jinchuuriki allowed the kunai to clash against his shield of weapons. "What is that?" Fugaku asked, thinking of ways to get Naruto's bloodline to merge with Naruto's bloodline along with Uzumaki's life longevity and chakra capacity._

"_It is none of your concern…" Naruto replied coldly._

_Homura slammed his fist against the table, "You will tell us or…"_

"_Or what? Revoke me from being a ninja? I can just go to Iwa or Kumo to become one since I would be a civilian. You don't really need me at all…." The council's faces paled except the minor clan head and Hiashi at Naruto's statement._

_The Jinchuuriki continued, "Unless….this happens, I get access to the ninja stores, food stores and get treatment like any respectable person. That last rule will be enforced by yours truly and him alone. This is the best deal I will and can offer you all."_

_The civilian side began to cry out in outrage along with Kushina and Fugaku. "Too bad, this is shinobi affairs and all of you owe me for holding the Kyuubi." The room grew still at Naruto's comment and Sarutobi stuttered, "H-How?" _

"_C'mon, I practically said it earlier when I mentioned the coward formerly known as the Yondaime Hokage. Yes, I know about the Kyuubi, it would kind of sink in considering the mob shouting, "Let's kill the demon fox' all of the damn time. Good thing I kill the last mob…." _

_Instantly Homura shouted, "You will be executed after we breed your bloodline."_

"_Try it….I could kill you in a blink of an eye, nobody but me can activate this bloodline, plus killing me means Kyuubi gets released. Now shut up and sit and spin on Koharu's dick, back to my deal…."_

_Hiashi then spoke up, "I agree with it…  
_

_Koharu hissed, "Hiashi…"_

"_Nar….I mean, Rutaxon-san is right, we all owe him our lives. Despite the fact that the sealing was not to his consent, we should all respect him as a human being. Furthermore, I believe that Rutaxon can be an asset to this village if he decides to stay."_

_Inoichi piped up, "The Yamanaka clan follows the Hyuga clan's statement."_

"_As do the Nara clan"_

"_As do the Akimichi clan."_

"_As do the Aburame clan."_

"_The Inuzuka clan is in favor of the pup's deal." Tsume said with a wolfishly grin._

_Kushina said, "I can't believe this! How can you justify this unfair deal?"_

"_How can you justify your husband to be selfish? He could have used Tokiko-chan for the sealing and you would have fought tooth and nail to protect her along with Kakashi and all of Konoha would have protected her from even the Shinigami himself. Instead he chooses a random baby born on the same night as your daughter to seal the fox. In all, you should be shunned and Naruto should be revered, this deserves his vengeance against this village because of the crimes against him." Tsume retorted hotly._

_Kushina replied, "But he is a dem…"_

_SHING! Instantly two lances appeared, aiming at her heart and forehead. "Finish that sentence! C'mon, one more syllable, give me the reason to make you join your fool of a husband in the nine levels of Makai!" Naruto growled out._

_Wisely or out of sheer defiance, the Uzumaki-Namikaze matriarch shut her mouth and Naruto made his own weapons disappear. _

"_The Namikaze clan disagrees." Kushina said, staring at Naruto in his blue eyes._

"_The Uchiha clan declines…"_

"_The Sarutobi clan declines…"_

"_Like it makes a difference," Naruto said, "Goodbye, esteemed council….pray that we don't meet again…well, except the shinobi clans excluding the bitch, bastard and old monkey. Later that night, Itachi came into Naruto's room and whispered, "Naruto…."_

"_Yes, Itachi-nii-san, what is it?"_

_Itachi replied, "I am afraid that is going to be the last time that I will see you or Yugao-chan again."_

"_What? Why? What has happened?" _

"_My father was planning a coup de etat; they also planned to use you as a weapon and breeder, so Homura, Koharu and Sarutobi have ordered me to kill them."_

"_What about Danzo?"_

"_He is good; he was able to spare the children, elderly and my mother. So stay strong and never give up, never back down. Watch over my stupid brother and try to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, got it, Naruto-aniki…."_

_Naruto wiped away his tears and nodded, "Alright, Itachi-nii-san…"_

_Itachi gave Naruto his old tanto and said, "Also be careful and watch out for the council, I have left some incriminating evidence to help you against them along with your own."_

"_How did you…"_

"_I trained you….I know how you operate a bit, thanks for helping."_

_Naruto nodded silently and Itachi gave him a standard poke to the forehead and disappeared in a Kaen Shunshin. The last memory of Itachi in Naruto's mind was his soft smile….the only true smile that he showed to his brother, Naruto and Yugao._

**Flashback Ends**

The next day, Naruto returned to the academy and the latest gossip was what happened to Sasuke's family. "Did you hear what happened to the Uchiha clan last night?"

"No, what happened?"

"I heard that most of them were killed last night by Sasuke's own older brother."

"Really? Is Sasuke-kun alright?"

"Yeah, he is supposed to be in the hospital….I doubt that he would come to school after what happened to his dad. My dad said that there was nothing left to actually confirm that it was his body." Naruto inwardly smirked at that comment, "Thanks, Itachi-nii-san, for the early birthday present." He thought to himself as he looked up in the sky to see a raven fly by.

Soon everybody filed in the class, discussing the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Iruka said, "Okay, class, settle down…today…." Suddenly Sasuke Uchiha walked in along with his mother Mikoto and Mizuki. "Welcome back, Sasuke…." Iruka said.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted, gone was his smile and replaced with an ever-present scowl on his face.

"Well, then take your seat." The brown haired Chunin said.

Sasuke strode to his desk and sat down with his fingers interlacing within each other, hiding his mouth. "Great, now who was the First Hokage?" Iruka asked.

Soon lunch came in and Naruto sat in his usual spot under the tree, eating his bento.

His ears perked up to someone silently crying and Naruto looked behind him to see that it was his old friend Tenten, who was a year older and in a higher year than him. "Hey, Bun-Bun, what are you crying for?" Naruto asked.

Tenten's body froze for a moment and she quickly rub her tears away to see a smirking Naruto. "Naruto-kun…"

"In the flesh, so how is life, Mouse-chan?"

"Fine, Number XIII…." Both Naruto and Tenten met each other at the orphanage and became friends when Tenten shared her lunch with him. Naruto had many nicknames for Tenten, but on the other hand, Tenten couldn't find a single one except Number XIII since he was always seem to be unlucky.

"Oh? Then why were you crying?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

Tenten bowed her head and mumbled something to him, but Naruto replied, "Come on, Tenten, what is the matter?"

"Everyone seems to hate me in my class because I seem to have a knack at weapons…well, everyone except Ayane-san and Lee-san…"

"That is it? You are crying because of that? Just do what I do…ignore them. Just because you specialize in something doesn't mean that you have to cry about it, it means that they are jealous of you for your gift."

Tenten looked at Naruto and softly smiled, "Thanks, Naruto-kun….so you are in the Academy too?"

"Yeah, the old bastard managed to pull some strings to get me in."

Tenten asked hesitantly, "Are you still at the orphanage?"

"Nope, the old bitch threw me out when you left, but I am living in a house with a couple. They are really nice and I will be fine. Worse things have happened to me before, Tenten." Naruto said reassuringly.

Tenten silently nodded as she witnessed the caretaker beat Naruto mercilessly because Tenten got a scraped knee while playing on the swing set. "Looks like my class is returning for the physical matches. I will see you later, Mouse-chan." Naruto said with a smirk.

Tenten's face burned with embarrassment as Naruto left quickly, "Don't call me that!" she shouted after him. Then she sighed and smiled, "That Naruto-kun…."

Mizuki said, "Okay, Sasuke…you are up first…throw these shuriken at the targets…" The Uchiha nodded silently and threw them at the targets. Each of the stars had sunk into the bull's-eye, the fan girls cheered at his perfect score while some of the boys grumbled.

"Okay, Tokiko-chan, you are up next…." The Chunin said with a smile. Tokiko took her shuriken and threw it; most of them were off by a sliver of a margin from the bull's-eye. "Good job, Tokiko…" Mizuki said and the fan boys cheered while some of the girls glared or grumbled.

"Rutaxon, come forward."

Naruto noted Mizuki's hidden tone and inspected the shuriken to find it much heavier. The boy smirked and found Ami's eyes, he stared at her as he threw his shuriken one by one….all of them hitting the bull's-eye perfectly.

"Good job, Rutaxon…" Mizuki said with a forced smile.

One of the fan girls protested, "But sensei, nobody is better than Sasuke-kun. The mute must have cheated." Slowly, Naruto turned his eyes upon the idiotic girl and replied coldly, "This coming from an Uchiha fan girl who prefers to pop out babies than train? Hmph, foolish little girl, if you assume that I have cheated, then you better have a better argument that the fact that I beat Namikaze and tied with Uchiha."

The kids were surprised that Naruto had talked and the choice of words that flew out of his mouth, considering the boy had not said anything in months. Iruka said, "Alright, class, settle down….Ami, you are next."

"But sensei, aren't you going to punish Rutaxon for cheating?"

"First off, Aya, if Naruto had cheated, Mizuki-sensei or Iruka-sensei would have picked up on it. Second, Rutaxon trains constantly since he has nothing to do at all and third, why would he cheat, he is practically the strongest here." Surprisingly, this statement came from Tokiko Namikaze, but Naruto never heard her refute his statement, considering he left the arena.

Later that day, Naruto sat at his usual spot, under the cherry blossom tree, which was the only place that he felt at peace with himself and the world. Then he heard footsteps shuffling over to him, the Jinchuuriki cracked his eye open to see that Sasuke has stood before him along with his fan girls behind him.

"What do you want from me, Uchiha?"

"I think that you manipulated those shuriken to your advantage." Sasuke said boldly, "My father said that the Uchiha clan is always the best."

The Jinchuuriki chuckled as he replied, "I believe that the correct term is 'once said' seeing that your father is resting in pieces."

"Don't you dare…" Sasuke shouted.

"Fine, I won't dare mention you father unless you don't dare question my ability with weapons."Naruto cut in with a glare, "You may believe in the bigotry of the Uchiha that they are the so-called superior clan, but remember….even someone through enough guts can kill a superior, even someone who proclaims to be a god. Also if the Uchiha clan is the strongest, why are they dead? Why was your father not Hokage?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and said, "You know what? We will settle this….you will switch partners with me and I will show you the power of the Uchiha clan." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "And why should I stoop to your level to fight you?"

Naruto began to walk away until Sasuke said something that he would truly regret, "Because….I will make sure that Ayane will have a life of hell."

_**Hakureisaiga- Who is Ayane and how does Sasuke know about the friendship between the two of them? Looks like Sasuke will be beaten down for that threat…..next, the Nobody's Power**_


	2. The Nobody's Power

_**Hakureisaiga-Alright, seeing that the first chapter was well received with some minor issues. First off, I know that Kushina is the second Jinchuuriki, but she did lose her husband in the process of that….when you lose someone close to you and there is a constant reminder of what you lost in front of you, you tend to lose all rationality….that is what I was going for. As for the Rutaxon thing, I was trying to decide to make a nickname for him to go by, but decided on the Organization one…I will be correcting that as soon as possible. And one last thing, Naruto is not related to Kushina, therefore Tokiko Namikaze is not his sister**_

**Chapter 2- The Nobody's Power**

"What did you say?" Naruto whispered.

"I said I will make Ayane's life a living hell…."

"_You bastard! She is your fucking cousin for God's sake." _Naruto thought in anger. Ayane Uchiha, the daughter of Mitsuki Uchiha and the result of a rape event. When she activated her Sharingan, the clan found out that the colors were inverted. Her tomoe marks were red instead of black and the background was black.

Due to that factor, she was mistreated because of her impure blood and was automatically assumed as a weak link in the clan because her own mother was not able to protect herself from being raped. How Naruto met her was when she ran to the sakura tree that the Jinchuuriki was previously under when she was being picked on by some of her classmates.

"She is a failure just like you…." Sasuke replied with a smug smirk on his face.

Naruto clenched his fist and teeth, "Fine…I will switch with your partner Shino."

"Good…"

Then the fan girls, along with the Uchiha, left the Jinchuuriki alone, not noticing the wind swirling around him and his eyes slowly turned to a slitted red. _"Itachi-nii, Ayane-chan, Mikoto-san, I'm sorry….but Sasuke just picked the wrong button to push and he is going to get knocked down a few pegs."_ He thought vehemently.

Later, during sparring, Naruto was true to his word and switched from Shino to Sasuke. As he stood in front of the Uchiha, Sasuke turned to say, "You showed up…I thought you were going to run away."

"You never gave me much of a choice, Uchiha….now hurry up and let's be quick about it." Naruto replied in monotone. Sasuke visibly scowled at his tone since it reminded him about his brother on the night of his father's murder.

The Jinchuuriki slipped into the Academy taijutsu style while Sasuke moved into his family style. The Uchiha attacked with a vicious right hook, but Naruto leaned back to avoid it and then he had to dodge a kick to his knee. Naruto quickly threw a punch at Sasuke, but the arrogant Uchiha caught it and threw him to the side, but Naruto corrected himself and sent a chop to Sasuke's wrist, breaking his hold on his arm and gave the male Uchiha an uppercut, sending him to the ground.

Everyone gasped in surprise to see that the Uchiha was knocked down first and Sasuke jumped up angrily as everyone stopped fighting and went to see the battle. The Uchiha charged at his opponent, but Naruto ducked quickly and lifted up to flip him and make the Uchiha land hard on his back.

"I….will not lose…..to you!" Sasuke declared as he sent a high kick to Naruto's head, but the Jinchuuriki dodged it only to meet Sasuke's fist in his stomach and then his face. Naruto backed off for a moment to wipe his bleeding lip and noticed that Sasuke was a bit haggard due to his aggressive attacks.

Naruto shifted his stance a bit and waited for Sasuke to come to him and make a stupid move, which didn't take that long because patience was never one of Sasuke Uchiha's virtues….actually as a matter of fact, he didn't have many virtues at all.

The Jinchuuriki sighed as he ducked and performed a sweep kick, tripping Sasuke and then sent an elbow to the solar plexus, knocking out the Uchiha out cold. "Never….ever threaten the lives or well-being of the few people that I respect and/or care about, Uchiha. I have already lost two people in my life to your clan's arrogance…..I will not let that arrogance destroy another person's life." Naruto whispered as he walked away.

TING! Naruto slowly turned to see a kunai point first on the ground and follow the path to see Sakura Haruno's outstretched arm and the look of anger on her face. "How did you deflect that? I didn't even see you move…"she asked, no….demanded.

"Why did you throw that kunai at me?" Naruto replied coolly.

"Because you hurt Sasuke-kun, you freak!" she replied…no, screamed.

"It was a spar, Haruno-san; of course I hurt Uchiha-san….in a fight, there are no terms that say when an Uchiha appears on the scene, that opponent must bend over and take his punishment for facing him like a bitch. No….a true ninja would fight back and if you don't want me to maim your ugly face as it is, then I suggest that you don't be so stupid to attack me. Hmph! Smartest kunoichi, my ass!" Naruto said as he turned away.

Mizuki replied, "Sakura, take Sasuke to the infirmary and don't do to anything to him. Rutaxon, tell me just how did you block Sakura's kunai?"

"Why should I tell you? You never gave two shits about me until today, Mizuki. Go to hell!" Naruto said in a cold voice. The Jinchuuriki moved away back to his tree and waited for them to finish. "You know, you didn't have to do all that to him, Mr. XIII." A familiar voice said in a light tone, causing him to smile a bit.

"Hmph, your cousin was an asshole, I can't help that. So Tenten told you that I am in the Academy, eh, Ms. XIV?"

"Yeah, I heard about the challenge from those fan girls…couldn't keep their mouths shut. I am sorry that he forced you to fight because of me….damn Shisui, I'm glad that Itachi-nii killed him."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, me too….so how have you been lately?"

"I have been better since the massacre happened since Mikoto-sama is in power now and reinstated as a Jonin, she has been protecting me a bit from harm and now I just have to worry about Sasuke-teme. I am strong enough to protect myself due to my training….you?"

"Me….same old except for one thing…it just so turns out that I have recently activated my bloodline a few months back. I have weapons that are hidden around my persona….swords, spears, halberds, etc. I will have to kill a set of ten people to get more of them though."

"Naruto…"

"Don't worry, I will be fine, just as long as you guys are safe…I won't go on a rampage. Also a friend of mine will be helping you just in case Sasuke tries something with you."

"But…"

"I know you are strong, Ms. Hikari…but I know from personal experience that mobs can overwhelm the greatest ninja….besides it is someone you know and will do a better job at protecting you."

"Alright….but I am not going to like it….Naruto."

"I know….Ayane-chan…"

**Four years later-** Naruto grew up and changed his attire from a white shirt and green pants to a black tight fitting shirt, a long black hooded coat that ended at his ankles with a silver chain in the front and the zipper all the way down_**(A/N: You know what I am talking about…)**_ and black fitting pants.

Ayane and Tenten graduated and were put on separate teams; Tenten was put on Maito Gai's team along with Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga, the last year's Rookie of the Year while Ayane was taken under apprenticeship by Gekko Hayate, Konoha's resident swordsman and the fiancé of Yugao Uzuki, the guardian of Naruto.

"Alright, today is the day that all of you will or will not become ninja…..the test is the Bunshin no Jutsu." Iruka said. "This test is so pointless, Konoha has become weak….no wonder the death rate is so high for genin reaching their C-Rank mission." Naruto thought as he scowled at the mention of the test. One by one, each Academy student came out proudly with their headband tied on some part of their body.

Until he heard his name called by Iruka and got up to go to the separate room. "Please perform the specified jutsu." Mizuki said and Naruto said, "**Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Five perfect clones appeared beside him.

"Congratulations, Naruto, you are officially a Genin."

"Yay, whoo…to be honest, this test sucks, I bet a civilian could pass this thing easily. Nobody uses this type of illusion anymore at all." Naruto commented as he pocketed his headband. Next, Naruto left the Academy, noticing the sickly smiles that the parents gave him until the Jinchuuriki gave them back a smile of his own and something extra….by showing them his headband hidden in his pocket, making the smiles turn into frowns.

He laughed at them and gave them the middle finger and then his index finger followed, "Deuces….bitches." Naruto turned and bumped into the last person on earth that he wanted to see.

"You…" the person said.

"Yes, me…what the hell do you want, Namikaze? Do you have something else better to do than try to kill the one who holds your coward of a husband's killer?"

The woman known as Kushina Namikaze nee Uzumaki replied in a whisper, "How did you pass, akuma?"

Naruto whispered back, "You know, for someone who once held the Kyuubi inside of your gut, you are pretty hypocritical…does that make you a former demon? Maybe I should tell your daughter behind the history of the Uzumakis and the Kyuubi no Kitsune, maybe I should tell the real reason why her father died….after all, it was your own fault that the Kyuubi was released."

Kushina's eyes widened and grew furious as Naruto walked by as he said, "Be careful of how you deal with me, Kushina….because if I so desire, I could release her from this prison to kill you, the village…everyone, well, except a few people that is. Sayonara!"

Kushina thought, "_I didn't kill Minato, the Kyuubi did….you are wrong, demon, it was you."_

"Kaa-san, what is wrong?" Tokiko said as she approached her mother.

"N-Nothing, Toki-chan….I was thinking about how to give your graduation present." Kushina said as she glanced at Naruto's retreating back. _"So he knows everything about the connection of the Uzumakis and the Kyuubi, but the Kyuubi was never responsive to me….so how does he know about the release of the fox?"_

**Night-** Naruto practiced with his bloodline and taijutsu, considering that it was the only time that he was able to let loose without worrying about the Hokage monitoring him with his damn crystal ball, then he heard some shouting and noises of a battle, the boy went to investigate to see Mizuki and Iruka locked in battle and it didn't look like a friendly battle at all.

Naruto glanced at the scroll on Mizuki's back along with his Fuma shuriken to recognize it as the Scroll of Seals, which was filled with forbidden jutsu and seals, including the one that was on his stomach. "Why would you put a scroll of kinjutsu somewhere in the Hokage Tower and tell that information to chunin and up. Of course, some idiot is going to get power-hungry." Naruto thought as he took a spear and launched it between the two combatants.

"Rutaxon! Iruka is trying to steal the scroll! Take him out now!" Mizuki shouted.

"Cut the crap, Mizuki and since when have you ever told the truth? One, I know that you secretly hate me for thinking that I am the Kyuubi, which I am not, sealed in my gut. Two, you are aiming to kill and dismember instead of fighting to capture and incapacitate." Naruto stated.

Mizuki chuckled and replied, "You are right, I thought that you would be dumb enough to believe me….but I see that it will not work, die, demon!" Iruka yelled, "Rutaxon-san, run!" Naruto blocked the shuriken with his bloodline and the swords appeared.

"Mizuki, you wanted to know why I could block that kunai from Sakura four years ago…meet my bloodline, the Rei no Ken."

Mizuki took out his two Fuma shuriken from his back and put the Scroll of Seals down. He took a stance as he said, "I am going to enjoy killing you…." _**(A/N: Picture Axel's stance from Kingdom Hearts 2)**_ Naruto jumped down in front of Iruka and smirked as he pulled out two swords from their invisible form.

Each were shaped like a key, only the difference was one was white and the other was black.

"Two? Where did you get those?" The traitorous bastard asked.

"For a chunin, you are not very smart. I just said my bloodline is made up of invisible weapons. Now I want you to meet Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Here is a little history…Oathkeeper represents the bond between two people who eventually came to love each other The second one, Oblivion represents the bond between two people who were friends, turned enemies, turned friends again. The wielder of their two weapons' name was Roxas, the nobody of Sora, the Key of Destiny."

Then Naruto thought with an inward smirk, _"But that is not all of his abilities,__ he can glide at fast speeds, so fast in fact that he leaves behind a lens flare and control thirteen sword-shaped shields of light energy which can connect to form a laser array. Also levitate his Keyblades in the air and can also counter any extended combo with a more powerful one of his own, even creating a ring of damage just by twirling them in a circle. His special attack involves him floating in the air and shooting his thirteen light shields around the arena, which then light it up in a thick twilight mist as Roxas begins shooting blue spheres of light at his opponent from energy gathered in his hands. Judging by the video of his style, he often attacks rapidly from side-to-side, confusing the opponent, leaving a trail of light behind him."_

Mizuki smirked, "Hmm, I wonder how powerful they are once I defeat you and take them from your dead hands. Come on, I make your misery all stop!"

_**(Axel's Theme plays)**_

Naruto charged at Mizuki, who threw his shuriken at the Jinchuuriki, but Naruto knocked the weapon to the side with Oblivion.

The traitor smirked as he pulled back on his unoccupied hand back and Naruto's eyes widened as he dodged to the left to avoid getting split in half, only to suffer a gash on his side. Naruto swung Oathkeeper at Mizuki, who blocked it with his left shuriken and then the silver-haired man tried to do a sweep kick, but the young swordsman jumped back.

Mizuki jumped into the air and Naruto followed him on the tree trunks, clashing against him in mid-air. Then the chunin seemly floated in mid-air for a moment as Naruto pushed off of the trees and made Mizuki crash into the floor. Iruka was in shock to see that a newly graduated student of his was kicking his former friend's ass up and down the forest.

"Die!" Mizuki shouted as he tried to impale Naruto with his shuriken, but Naruto used Oathkeeper to send it upwards and used Oblivion to sever the wires connecting to Mizuki's fingers. Then Naruto's eye turned crimson as he said, "You first, traitor!"

The Jinchuuriki threw Oathkeeper at Mizuki, who dodged it and threw his shuriken in retaliation. Again, Naruto used Oblivion in a two-handed strike to slice the shuriken in half, rendering Mizuki's primary weapon useless.

The Chunin, desperate to get away to his master, flashed through hand signs, "**Katon: Housenka!**" Naruto was forced to dodge the flaming fireballs while Mizuki dashed toward Genesis. If Mizuki had stood there a minute ago, he would not have failed to notice the devil's smirk appear on Naruto's face.

As soon as Mizuki grasped the hilt of Oathkeeper and turned to face Naruto, his eyes widened to see the weapon flash back in Naruto's hand, which just so happened to be in front of him. The boy performed a cross slash on his torso.

"Looks like I win…Mizuki-teme. Now please have a nice life in Hell and send my regards to the Shinigami and be sure to tell the Yondaime that he is a coward as well as an idiot."

"I knew…you were…a demon." Mizuki gasped out, making Naruto frown and the Jinchuuriki stabbed him in the stomach. "Now let's get something straight here, I am not a demon. I am a Jinchuuriki, a human whose life was sacrificed because of one man's cowardice." He yanked it back forcefully, making Mizuki back up, holding his stomach and fell dead.

"Welcome to Hell, bitch." Naruto said as he spat on Mizuki, then he had a sick idea. He walked towards Mizuki and relieved himself on his head before turning to Iruka, "Are you alright, Iruka-sensei?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks, Rutaxon…"

"My name is Naruto….you have earned the right to actually call me by my real name, Iruka-sensei." Then the ANBU showed up and Naruto commented, "Wow, you guys are later….by now, Mizuki would have been long gone with the Scroll of Seals. Damn, maybe I should have done pranks and wore a neon orange jumpsuit to have you guys chase me…oh, well, sayonara…Have fun with the cleanup crew and he is dead, so you have fun."

The ANBU grabbed Mizuki's piss-covered, bloody corpse while Naruto took the Scroll of Seals and Iruka back to the hospital, but left the real thing hidden in the forest and later made a copy of the scroll to return it after the Hokage went home.

Naruto came home and called out, "Hayate, Yugao, I am home…." The two lovers came out to see Naruto in his blood-stained clothes, making Hayate comment, "Oh, for the love of all that is holy, Naruto, what the hell? This is the fifth time this month that you came home covering in blood."

"Hey, the last one was justified….you would kill the bastard too if he tried to stab your nuts with a potato peeler. Anyway, turns out that Mizuki tried to go rogue and take the Scroll of Seals along with killing Iruka-sensei, I was in the area and stopped it by fighting him. He should be in the morgue by now with a hole in his stomach."

Yugao replied, "You are well in your right and acted accordingly, you did that to give Sarutobi more paperwork, didn't you?"

"That and Iruka-sensei was very kind to me….strict on the teaching, but kind. Well…I better go get some rest, so I can report the events despite the fact that he was probably watching the whole thing."

Yugao said, "Good night, Naruto…" As the boy went upstairs, Yugao sighed, "Hayate-kun, our village is full of idiots…including my sensei. The more they push, the more brutal Naruto become."

Hayate replied, 'I know, my love, life has been a bitch to Naruto….and Konoha has made him into who he is today, I just pray and hope that some dumbass is not stupid enough to harm those that he holds dear or else Naruto will become an unstoppable force to crush this village down to its roots….and I, for one, will not help this village when the time comes."

Next day, Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage and the council. "Welcome, Nar…"

"Rutaxon, I will not tell you again…Sarutobi."

"Welcome, Rutaxon…please have a seat."

"I prefer to stand, Hokage-_sama_." Naruto said. Everyone heard the laced venom in Naruto's voice as he said Hiruzen's title. "Can you please tell us the events of last night's encounter with the deceased traitor, Mizuki?" Shini Aburame asked.

Naruto's voice changed into a polite tone as he answered, "Certainly, Shini-sama. I was practicing my skills in the forest, considering that I have no privacy in the damn village since I am the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and my seemingly volatile nature, also Sarutobi was spying with his crystal ball."

The Haruno spoke up, "Your privacy was not breached, Rutaxon….you have killed over eleven villagers and three of our ninja, all of them were chunin level."

Naruto replied, "Because of the fact that they attacked me and broke the law of the Sandaime that the younger generation, including myself, was not to know about the Kyuubi and my proposed threat was not to be called monster, freak, demon, etc. I am not a time bomb….plus you wouldn't want to be interrupted during your sex with most of the civilian council, Homura, Sarutobi and more importantly, the late Fugaku Uchiha."

Saya Haruno paled in fright as Mikoto growled at Naruto as she activated her Sharingan to intimidate him, "Care to elaborate on that accusation, Naruto-san? Choose your words carefully and if you are lying, I will know…" The Jinchuuriki walked up to her position and stared into her eyes, making the ANBU tense up and their hands inched closer to their weapons.

He took out five pictures from inside of his shirt and set them face down in front of her. As he flipped them over, the pictures of Fugaku Uchiha and Saya Haruno got more raunchy and promiscuous as Naruto flipped over them. He watched in amusement as Saya's face blushing at the memories and paling at Mikoto's expression. The Uchiha matriarch's hands were trembling…

"Do you recognize any distinct marks that you know are on your deceased husband?" the Jinchuuriki asked.

"Yes….the birthmark on the left shoulder is shaped like a pentagon….it is real." Mikoto said quietly.

Kushina replied, glaring at Naruto for causing her friend pain, "Miko-chan, it could have been a trick, he could have used a genjutsu."

Naruto sighed, "For the last time, you stupid bitch, I don't know any illusions. Hell, I can't even perform a genjutsu because of my immense chakra that your husband oh so happily sealed into me. The only thing that is good about it is that I am immune to genjutsu…oh and you can thank Itachi for giving me the information about your husband, Mikoto-san. As the saying goes, 'Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer.'"

He did a white lie, he could do illusions with Zexion's Lexicon, but he would have to get that person or people inside the book to actually activate it.

Sarutobi began, "But we are not your enemies…"

"Hah, not my enemies, that deserve another laugh. HA! I could see the greed in your eyes, you wanted me to be loyal to be a living weapon since I held the Kyuubi and now my own Kekkei Genkai, the civilian council looked like they were going to pay off some civilian whores to gain my trust and impregnate them with my seed; Old Mummy Man wants my power under his thumb. In my eyes, you are the enemy…the rest of you….I am a bit wary of you except the tomato head."

Just then Kushina attacked Naruto, who took out one of the Whirlwind Lances out to block her katana. "You know, I would kill you right now for attacking me, but I would rather make you suffer just living as a reminder of your husband's failure." Kushina growled and the Sandaime shouted, "Kushina, compose yourself and stand down! This is a meeting, not a battlefield."

The Namikaze matriarch sat down, glaring at Naruto while Mikoto whispered, "When did this happen and how did Itachi know? When did this start?" Naruto's eyes softened a bit and said, "Are you sure that you want to know, Mikoto-san?"

The Uchiha matriarch bit her lip as tears of anger, hurt and betrayal threatened to fall, "Yes…"

"It started two years before the massacre happened. Itachi knew something was up with Fugaku, but he couldn't prove because the bastard was too slippery. One night I overheard him talking about his predicament to Taka and decided to do it because of good stealth training and excellent blackmail in case Fugaku would try anything against me. I watched both Fugaku and Saya's patterns…every Thursday and Sunday, they got busy at the hotel, signing in as Yusuke and Ayane Hibiki. After two hours, the henge on both of them would fall…."

Saya shouted out, "That is not true…."

"Shut it, wench or I will rip out your tongue…I will deal with you later." Mikoto spat out in hatred, turning her red eyes upon the Haruno. "Please continue, Rutaxon-san." The Uchiha matriarch said as she turned her gaze on her.

"Actually you just earned the right to call me by my real name now….nice intimidation act, by the way. Anyway, I set up in the closet and used a camera equipped with night vision and also without flash or noise. I also have a video of it if you didn't believe the pictures."

"Why did you wait until now to reveal this?"

"One, you were in love with the bastard and in mourning, therefore you wouldn't have believe me at all. Two, false security for the Haruno to believe her dirty little secret was safe. Three, I couldn't get close enough because Fugaku would have harmed you and a friend of mine in your clan to control my actions. Four, you are friends with the tomato bitch; there was a possibility that she would have brainwashed you into thinking that I am the sword instead of the sheath. Five, in case that said brainwashing was believed, I would have used the information to make sure you lose your status and give it to Itachi his rightful place to be honest with you…a shame he went rogue."

"_Who is this friend of his in the Uchiha clan?"_ Kushina thought, _"I may be able to use him or her as leverage against that demon, but I just hope that Miko-chan doesn't find out about it."_

"I see….thank you for being honest with me, Naruto-san."

"What? You can't be serious to believe this…..boy over your husband?" A random member shouted.

"Hm, let's see, pictures that were confirmed by Mikoto-sama herself, check. Haruno's dirty glances at me and the fact that her palms are sweaty and trembling, plus the ashen look on her face confirms her guilt….on top of that…" The Jinchuuriki said as he grabbed the TV in the corner.

Naruto took out a tape and popped it into the TV and pressed the play button to reveal Fugaku and Saya going at it like rabbits in heart. "And the evidence of the two fucking like there is no tomorrow proved my word against Haruno and the deceased husband…do you have any proof that I am lying?"

The one who said the outburst said nothing as he stared at the tape; the shinobi side was in disgust while some of the council members including Sarutobi were fidgeting, considering that most of them were well…..how you say, acquaintanced with Saya Haruno's….ahem, services.

Mikoto was furious, so furious that he chakra exploded out of her and was visible. "I am going to kill you, bitch!" She shouted as she stalked towards Saya, who was whimpering in fear, but Naruto appeared in front of Mikoto and said, "I can't let you do that, Mikoto-san."

"Give me one good reason why…."

"Her child….hers and Fugaku's….Takeshi Haruno is actually Takeshi Uchiha."

Saya gasped, "How do you know that?"

"Remember, I am immune to genjutsu, but I have to say it took me a while to figure out that seal that Fugaku placed on him before he died." Naruto replied.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I can't kill her….I have grounds to go it." Mikoto said, her hand twitching in a claw motion.

Naruto said, "You are right, but I have a better idea…..let her live, but to make her regret her decision…..by exploiting her weakness….by taking the one thing she craved and cherished…..by taking her son away with no visitation rights whatsoever."

Saya's eyes widened and she immediately knelt at Naruto's feet, "No….please don't do that, anything but that…he is my boy, my child. I would rather have her kill me a thousand times than to bear the reality that I can never see my son again."

Mikoto said, giving her a sickly smile, "You should have thought of that before you slept with my cheating bastard of a husband. The good thing from him was my son Itachi and now he is gone because he snapped and killed his clan for power. Naruto, I will take your decision wholeheartedly."

Saya screamed as she clutched at Naruto's pants, "Please….don't let her do this to me."

Naruto closed his eyes, "Saya-san…."

"Yes?"

Her face changed to horror as the sadistic smirk appeared on Naruto's face, "Welcome to Hell and I told you before….karma is a bitch. I told you this before when you gave me this lovely scar on my collarbone, remember?" He lifted the collar down to show the Roman numeral for nine and the Haruno crumpled to the ground, weeping.

"I made you lost your reputation….made you lose your power as a council member….and now I have killed you by making you lose your son, the thing you cherished most. Thank you for giving me the pleasure of taking it away." Naruto said as he walked away from the weeping shell formerly known as Saya Haruno.

"ANBU, please remove Saya from this room, take her home and watch her closely please. I fear that Sakura-san will be an orphan if she is left alone." Sarutobi said.

Then Naruto looked at Kushina and gave her a creepy eye smile, "Just as you saw Saya walk out the door, don't think I won't hesitate to do the same with your daughter." Koharu jumped in by saying, "Are you insane? You dare to threaten the well-being of Tokiko Namikaze?"

"Of course not, don't get your granny panties in a knot….I am merely stating a fact…a warning in fact Lady Namikaze would try to do something… how you say, rash. Now back to the reason why I am here….I heard Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-teme fighting and went to investigate. After Iruka-sensei was incapacitated, I stepped in to help….Mizuki tried to frame sensei after I appeared, but I knew that he secretly resented me and was always trying discriminating against me and my friend Shino since he was my first sparring partner and knows what a true burden is. We fought and at first, I was going to leave him alive, but he decided to piss me off, so I killed him. By the way, old man, your ANBU are slow or was it the reason that you noted that Iruka was a friend of mine that you sent the ANBU late, Sandaime?"

The old man said, "What are you talking about? I sent the ANBU to find Mizuki."

"And yet a chunin schoolteacher found him….hardly believable. I tell you what…how fast can your ANBU go since my clone is about to kill your grandson along with his tutor, Ebisu in five minutes."

"ANBU! Find Konohamaru now!" The ANBU dispersed immediately and then they came back, "Hokage-sama, there was no clone in the vicinity."

"Three minutes and forty-three seconds….yet your ANBU got to our location in ten minutes. Care to explain?" Naruto said, looking at his nails

Sarutobi glared at Naruto as he said, "I don't care if I owe you, Rutaxon. Don't ever dare threaten anyone precious to me….understand?"

"Crystal… since that you just help confirm my theory, now if only you showed that much passion seven years ago, considering you made the title of Hokage to basically be the council's bitch. Never got that question right on the test though. Tobirama-sama and Hashirama-sama would be so disappointed in you, Hiruzen."

Sarutobi glanced at the council to find that they were disgusted with him, well…the shinobi side of course and thought, _"Naruto….you have really changed, what have I done? I have made you into a monster and now I have to be more wary of you because of this mistake."_

"So, Hokage-sama, am I dismissed?" Naruto said, his voice breaking the old man out of his thoughts.

Hiruzen replied, "Y-Yes, you a-are."

Naruto nodded and left the room while Shikaku Nara said, "Well, that went well….basically now the council is his bitch now…."

Choza replied, "How do you suppose that, old friend?"

"For one, every clan here has helped Naruto in some indirect way except the Namikaze clan and the majority of the Uchiha clan, but he is still wary of us as a whole. The civilian council he hated with a passion, so he must have loads of information and dirt on them as well as the elders and Hokage-sama. In essence, we are screwed."

Then the Nara clan head thought, "_Not only that he had gained the aid of the Uchiha clan through uncovering the affair with Fugaku and Saya, discredit one of his main oppressors as well as making her a shadow of her former self. On top of that, he just proved that our Hokage was trying to make Naruto into a weapon by using Iruka's death….yeah, this is troublesome to say, but we are fucked."_

"What do you mean we?" Kushina inquired.

"I mean that all of the minor clans including one of the major clans have helped him in the past. The civilians have inflicted pain on the boy until he turned seven, you…you loath him for taking your husband and Sarutobi-sama is mad that his wife is gone and is trying to condition Naruto into a living weapon."

Kushina defended the Hokage, "The Hokage was justified in his actions…didn't you hear him threaten my child?"

" He didn't threaten your child, he just warned you about crossing the line with him and also can you blame him? After all, you are the former Jinchuuriki and Tokiko-chan serves a constant reminder of the what if scenario…the scenario of having a normal life with your daughter revered as a hero and being the heir to the Namikaze clan….plus he believes that you have instigated some of the attacks, but he can't seem to prove it. He knows the love for your daughter and the love of Sarutobi-sama for his grandson, he will exploit that love and destroy you from the inside out."

Inoichi shuddered a bit, "He sounds like a miniature version of Ibiki."

Hiashi replied, "No….he is worse, he is a mixture of him, Itachi and Orochimaru…..to tell you the truth, if we keep pushing him to the edge, he will become the second coming of Itachi, but the only thing is….only a bare minimum will survive from his rampage. Attacking him or anyone that he deems precious to him is an act of war against him."

The civilian council visibly paled in fear while Kushina, the elders and Sarutobi were stoic, but inwardly there was a hint of fear. Pray for mercy for whose tries to piss off Naruto….for he will show no mercy.

**Naruto-** the Jinchuuriki walked into the classroom to see Iruka with gauze pads on his face and his right arm in a sling. "Well….you look like shit, sensei…." said Naruto with a mirthless chuckle. "Very funny….thanks for helping me, Naruto….I would have never thought that Mizuki would betray us like that. He pretended to be my friend from the start, all of those years, resenting me because of the attention that I was given when my parents were killed." Iruka said, "He even played Tsubaki-chan, his girlfriend…."

"Hmph, I am glad that the bastard is gone, I just hope that that the girlfriend will not attempt to kill me….also watch your back, sensei. There are people with tremendous power that will try to kill you indirectly because of your association with me."

"What kind of people?" questioned Iruka.

"The kind of people that will sacrifice countless lives for the sake of one dead person and another person's loyalty….that is all I can tell for now." Soon afterwards, students began to pile into the classroom, chattering about their new status as genin and some were curious about Iruka's state.

"Sensei, what happened to you?" Sakura asked, "Where is Mizuki-sensei?"

"Mizuki is no longer with us, he tried to defect from the village with the Scroll of Seals, but I was about to stop him along with the help of a friend to deal with him accordingly. He is in prison now….now for your teams…"

**Flashback-** _The Hokage gathered up his Jonin to assign them the teams. "Alright, Kurenai-san, who would you like?" _

"_Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame….these three would make an excellent tracking team with their unique Kekkei Genkai." The Genjutsu Mistress stated._

"_Alright, now Asuma-kun…."_

_The smoker said, "I will do the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation again….their jutsu complimented each other as a capture and retrieval team as well as interrogation."_

"_Which means Kakashi, you get Tokiko Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…and Rutaxon." Sarutobi said with his pipe in his mouth._

"_Hold it! I will take the Rutaxon brat myself." A voice piped up. Everyone turned to see that it was Anko Mitarashi, looking at them with a dango stick in their mouth. "For one, that kid got more skills with that bloodline of his; he would be perfect for assassination and espionage with his stealth along for assault. It has been a while since I have taken on a student."_

"_Sorry, Mitarashi…but I will be training him."_

"_Oh, bullshit, you just want him to make him your stress reliever and keep an eye on him, besides the way you teach sucks ass." _

_The Hokage shouted, "ENOUGH! Team 7 will have Kakashi as their sensei and Naruto will be paired with Anko as his sensei…dismissed!"_

**END Flashback**

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (cue evil fan girl squeal), Tokiko Namikaze (cue fan boy scream, fan girl wail, smirk on Uchiha and head banging against the desk), Team 13 will be only Rutaxon (cue glares and awkward silence). Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. Team 11…."Iruka continued until he announced all of the teams.

"Now you will have a 30 minute break, so try to use this time to get to know your teammates." The chunin said, and then he gave an apologetic look at Naruto. Tokiko chose the time to move from her seat and go to Naruto's position in the back. "So it looks like we are going to be teammates, huh, Rutaxon-san?" she said, "I'm Tokiko Namikaze, pleased to be working with you in the near future"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Tokiko's outstretched hand and said, "Why are you talking to me, Namikaze? Don't you have something else better to do than talk to me?" Tokiko rubbed the back of her head, "Well, no, not really…Sakura refuses to believe that I don't like Sasuke, Sasuke seems to like me, but it is creepy and you….well, I never got a chance to know you because you always seem to disappear."

"I intend to keep it that way, Namikaze….because I don't trust you….any of you."

"Why is that?"

"Did your mother put you up to this? So you can get close to me and then kill me?"

"What? No! Kaa-san didn't want you to be friends with you in the first place."

"Then we have no business here….please leave."

Tokiko whispered, "Look, I know what my father did to you was wrong, but I am not the reason for you to be angry or aloof with me."

Naruto finally took his head from the window to stare at her with his cold, dark blue eyes. "Really, tell me if our positions were reversed…if I was you and you were me, you wouldn't resent me because I am the constant reminder of what my life could have been, but you are right….I am not mad at you….I am mad at your idiots for parents. Your mother and I used to be in a similar situation, but anyway, I will only tolerate you because you are a comrade; I have no intention of becoming all buddy buddy with you….and just to clarify with you…if you or your mother try to kill me or one of my friends for no reason at all, I will make sure that you are wishing to join Yondaime-teme in the pits of the Shinigami's stomach."

Tokiko looked fearfully into Naruto's eyes and saw as his eyes became cold as chips of ice. She left and sat two rows in front of him as she thought, shaking, _"That…was real killing intent…he really was serious about killing me."_

"**You know…that was not very nice, Naruto-kun." **Tomomi said, **"She sounded sincere…"**

"_I know, but she has given me no particular reason to trust her at all, Tomomi. Remember, even the most sincere person can be the most dangerous of all…and don't say that I don't trust you at all. I have been in contact with you for six years and your eyes can't lie, there is no reason not to trust you."_

The vixen said, **"All I am saying is to give her a chance to prove herself. If I am wrong, you can punish me in any way you want and I will not object."**

"_Deal, but I am not doing the second thing, it will make me feel like I am one of those assholes."_

"Hey, freak, what did you say to Tokiko-chan?" Sakura's shrill voice rang throughout Naruto's ears.

"That is none of your concern, bitch, now run along and act like a slut for the Uchiha, considering you have better things to do than to mess with little old me." Naruto retorted in an annoyed voice.

Sasuke glared at Naruto partly because Sakura did just that and because he was talking to his supposed girl, Tokiko Namikaze.

Then Anko came in, "Rutaxon…"

Naruto got up and followed her, leaving Team Seven to be picked up by Kakashi in the next two hours.

"All right, we are all here….now for the introductions, state your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Anko said.

"Why don't you start us off, sensei?"

"Fine, I'm Anko Mitarashi, my likes are snakes, dango, training, parties, my friends and the Forest of Death. My dislikes are arrogance, fan girls, some of the council and one of the Sannin. My hobbies are partying and eating dango, my dream is to kill said Sannin and maybe settle down with a man that can handle me. Alright, gaki, your turn…"

"My name is Rutaxon, not my real name…but this village except a few choice people have earned the right to know it, my likes are weapons, the minor clans, the Hyuga clan, my friends, whose names I will not tell, taijutsu, former ANBU Neko, Okami and Itachi, ANBU Kuma, my sensei and putting idiots in their place, my dislikes are this village, most of its inhabitants, Kakashi, Kushina, Sarutobi, the Uchiha…excuse me, let me clarify all of the Uchiha that got killed by Itachi."

Naruto paused to say, "Thank you, Itachi. My hobbies are training and writing…as for my dream….hehehe, well, I will let you try to figure it out yourself."

**Namikaze Residence- **Tokiko came inside her home while saying, "Kaa-san, I am home." Kushina rushed out to her daughter and hugged her tightly, "How are you, sweetie. Did he hurt you? I was watching on the orb."

"No, Kaa-san, I tried to talk to him about why he hates us so much…"

"I told you already….he is the Kyuubi, he hates us because he lost his power when he fought your father."

"No, Kaa-san, he hates me because I remind him of an alternate solution that tou-san could have taken and he hates you because of something that you did to him in the past and the fact that he said that you and him were the same once."

Kushina replied with a smile, "He is lying, my daughter."

"Really? So if I was in his shoes, what would you do if I was the Jinchuuriki?" Tokiko said with a bit of conviction in her voice. Kushina bit her lip and was able to avoid the question, thanks to the timely arrival of ramen, making Tokiko temporarily forget about her question and the Namikaze matriarch thought in anger, _"Looks like I am gonna have to pay a personal visit to the demon fox."_

**Hayate Residence-** "You got Anko-chan as your sensei?" Yugao said in shock. Naruto sipped his green tea and replied, "Yep."

Yugao said, "I see….oh, by the way, I heard about Saya Haruno, she tried to commit suicide twice today. How did you manage to get the pictures?" Naruto said, "Remember when I broke the lamp and you sent me to bed early….I snuck out to get the pictures since you and Hayate-nii were on patrol duty."

The purple haired swordswoman said, "I hope you know what you are doing, little brother, she might try something on those girls you secretly associate with."

The Jinchuuriki replied, "I don't think so because then I would have to horribly maim Sakura and she doesn't want to risk the life of Takeshi, although I wouldn't do that. She loves that banshee of a daughter too much now that she is too valuable to lose since she is trying to win the Uchiha's favor. Uchiha is the only one that I am worried about, Sasuke knows about the relationship between Ayane and me, therefore he will try to harm her and even though Hayate is capable of protecting her…I don't think it is not enough...which is why Mikoto-san will most likely try to find me about the favor she owes me since I revealed the affair between the bastard and the banshee to her."

The Uzuki replied, "Hopefully she will see the arrogance in her son, the council elders have been too lenient to him because he is the apparent heir to the Uchiha clan."

Naruto snorted, "Hmph, I refuse to believe that he is the heir….Itachi is the rightful heir and I will make sure that the elders and Sarutobi will pay for placing the burden on him….they knew that he was a pacifist after the events of the Third Great Shinobi War."

Yugao reached over and gave Naruto a hug, "I know, little brother, I miss him too…don't worry, they will get their punishment….just bide your time."

"Thanks, nee-chan…"

"Now I got a mission along with Hayate-kun and Ayane-chan, I will be gone for a few weeks, can I trust you not to destroy the house?"

"Maybe…" The Jinchuuriki replied cheekily.

Yugao smiled and lightly pinched Naruto's cheek, "I will see you later, Naruto…"

"Bye, nee-san, try not to get pregnant and traumatize Ayane along with the way…." As Yugao disappeared quickly via Shunshin, Naruto smirked at his victory as he noticed her light blush. _"Well, I have practically nothing to do and the bastards are watching me, so I guess that I will just lay low."_ The boy thought.

**Uchiha Complex-** Mikoto watched as Takeshi Uchiha played with a playmate of his own. He had the trademark Uchiha hair and his mother's features including the jade eyes, making him an outcast much like her niece, Ayane, but Mikoto was not having any of that. She sighed at the events that happened over the course of five years.

First, Itachi isolates himself and suddenly kills the whole Uchiha clan except the children, her, Sasuke, Ayane and the elderly. Next, Naruto, the pariah of Konoha, reveals that her supposed faithful husband was having an affair with Saya Haruno behind her back. Now her eyes were cleared to see the corruption within Konoha and able to see that the civilian council along with the works of her husband corrupted her youngest son as well. In essence, her family was dead.

"_Usually someone with that kind of information would want a favor….well, I better go and see what he wants."_ Mikoto thought.

"Ayane…" Mikoto said, "Please watch Takeshi until your sensei arrives and make sure that he is with Kurohime when Hayate-san comes….I have to run an errand."

"Yes, obaa-san…"

Mikoto disappeared in a specialized Kaen Shunshin to meet Naruto. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Naruto thought, _"Hmmmm…..who could that be now?"_


	3. Rippling Waves

_**Hakureisaiga-To answer some questions, yes, Naruto will be using the corridors of darkness, but that power will not show up until Chunin Exam Arc. As to the redemption of Kushina, for now, it is unclear if she will be redeemed. Also there is no keyblade of Xehanort, just Roxas' Oathkeeper and Oblivion and Xion's Kingdom Key will be used…no Birth by Sleep weapons, period.**_

**Chapter 3- Rippling Waves**

Naruto strode to the door after activating his bloodline and opened the door to see an ANBU, but the only difference was that he had the word 'Ne' etched on his mask. "ROOT, eh? What does Danzo want with me?" Naruto asked in amusement. The ANBU replied, "I was told not to be surprised that you knew about the organization. My name is Torune; Danzo-sama has requested me to escort you to his home personally."

"Fine…" Naruto answered as he stepped forward and made a ram seal. A sound was heard like a door being locked. "Security seal, just in case someone is stupid enough to infiltrate….oh, and one more thing." Naruto said as one of the lances appeared with ink over the blade's tip. "Never try to outfox a fox….let's go."

Torune thought with a bit of shock, _"He was able to detect Sai's technique….but that is impossible; he is the best of our infiltration corps."_ But the ANBU calmly nudged the thoughts to the side and took Naruto's shoulder in a Shunshin.

**Danzo's Abode-** Hyo and Naruto appeared in front of Danzo in his heavily bandaged glory. "Welcome, Rutaxon-san…." Danzo said, "Welcome to my home…guards, please leave us." The guards left without a word and Naruto said, "It is a bit dark for my taste, but what matters is that it suits you just fine. Now on to business…"

"Ah, straight to the point, I see….I would like to interest you in a position in joining up with my ROOT organization. I could use someone of your caliber in there." Danzo said in a serious tone.

"The hidden underline is that I know things that Sarutobi has hidden well from you and by joining you, you get to protect your secrets, exploit his own and have the Kyuubi's power at your disposal, correct?" Naruto deduced.

Danzo frowned a bit, but answered, "That is a strong accusation, Rutaxon-san…I have no intention in controlling it nor I have any methods to do so."

"Oh, so the Sharingan that you took from the dead Uchiha that were implanted in your right arm along with the Mokuton cells, plus that bastard Shisui's Sharingan in your right are false?"

Danzo's face showed nothing, but his mind was working overtime to see if he could get the even playing field. "Look, Danzo, I will not mince words with you….I will not reveal your secrets to anyone unless you threaten my friends, we have both seen the result a few hours ago…..besides we have a common goal: To get rid of Hiruzen Sarutobi or discredit him enough to make him hide in shame, we both believe that he shouldn't be in office as Hokage because he is weak. So here is the deal, you stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours. You may have the resources to control the Kyuubi inside me, but you don't want anything to happen to your daughter, do you?"

Danzo's eye widened, "You..."

Naruto interrupted, "I am doing the best I can to keep the old monkey from realizing the connection between the two of you, but I can't do that with your breathing down on my neck. So just keep on doing what you are doing, I will do my best to keep her safe, even though you know my friends, I know about that arm and your daughter…even you can't kill your emotions, Danzo."

The Jinchuuriki moved to leave, but Danzo spoke up, "Naruto…does she know anything at all?"

"I am going to let that slide for now….and the answer is no. Do you want me to tell her at your request, Danzo-san?" Naruto said respectfully.

"No, I think it will be best that she doesn't know until I have reached my goal or I am dead, but that comment you said earlier, you wouldn't dare hurt her….I can see it in your eyes that you care for her as well."

Naruto replied, "I could say the same about you…you looked like you wanted to kill me on the spot for suggesting it, but I will be damned if anyone hurts her…..she has got your tactical mind and abilities."

Danzo let a smirk appear on his face, "I know that for a fact, I have been watching her from a distance for quite some time. Please take care of her…."

"I will, Danzo-san, just don't get killed, alright?" Naruto disappeared via teleportation since he purposefully left one of his weapons at home and Danzo said to himself, "Hmm, it seems he may have recreated the Hiraishin, he will be perfect for you as a husband."

Danzo took out a kunai and lazily tossed it through the air to embed it into the wall. If you could observe the wall, you would have seen that the point has pierced and pinned an annoying fly to the wall through its thorax. "I am sorry for not being there for you….Tenten."

**Hayate Residence-** _"I can't believe that I bargained with Ten-chan's life, much less her own father. Am I really that heartless?" _Naruto thought.

"**No, it is just your mind going on…you are too used to threatening people with their innermost secrets and/or family…Naruto-kun." **

"_Tomomi…"_

"**You haven't been visiting much lately, Naruto-kun. Have you forgotten about me?"**

Naruto replied warmly, _"How could I forget the woman who kept me alive and wondrous company for most of my life?"_ Tomomi blushed a bit, **"Oh, stop, you are making me blush…"**

"_I always seem to have that affect on you….anyway, so other than the fact that I have neglected you, what do you need of me?"_

Tomomi said, **"I need you to do something for me….in six months, I will be going into my heat cycle."**

Naruto asked, _"Will this affect me in this world?"_

"**Yes, if it is not satisfied, you could go on a sex run."**

"_Tomomi, are you asking me to have sex with you to avoid the trouble?"_ The jailor felt his prisoner blush on this luscious skin of hers as she stuttered, **"Y-Yes, I-I understand i-if this is too much for you…"**

"_No, no, it is not….I will do it considering you did so much for me, how long you have been holding it back?"_

The demon answered, **"Fourteen months, my fingers will not sate my needs anymore, I need something…bigger." **Naruto was quiet at the moment and said, _"Alright, in six months, alert me and I will help you sate your sexual needs."_

Tomomi whispered, **"Thank you….Naruto-kun."** Then the mental link went dead and Naruto sighed, "Well, ain't this a bitch….but on the bright side, I get to have sex with one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen." Suddenly a knock came at the door and the Jinchuuriki opened it without thinking, "What the he…" He narrowly avoided a katana strike and activated his bloodline, "Damn it, wench, you damaged the floorboard. Yugao-neechan is going to have my ass on a silver platter for this."

The katana belonged to Kushina Namikaze and she was pissed. "Here I am trying to maim your demonic ass and yet you are worried about the stinking floorboard."

"You are not as intimidating as Yugao-nee-chan. Anyway what the hell are you barging in here for?"

Kushina gripped her sword, "To maim you for threatening my family, my friend and most importantly, my daughter."

"So you want a piece of me literally because I embarrassed you and threatened your daughter. Wow, aren't you pathetic? Fine, I will play with you for a little bit….but I rather not mess up the house, Yugao-nee will kill us both….well, actually she will just hit me and kill you." Naruto said before he moved out of the house for the second time this hour and strode to the training grounds with Kushina at his heels behind him

**Training Ground Area 14-** "Alright, now you can bust out your moves and try to hit me…keyword, try." Naruto said as he picked up an unusual sword. It was shaped like a key, just like Oathkeeper and Oblivion, but it was way more different. It looked more like a key that the others.

"This is the Kingdom Key, isn't she beautiful? She was once wielded by a woman named Xion, but she was not a Nobody like the others, she was made of memories by her other, Sora and the reason that she was a she is because his strongest memory at the time was his lover, Kairi."

Kushina replied angrily, "What are you babbling about? Shut up and fight, you bastard….you will pay for threatening my daughter…"

"Well, I did say I would kill her if she or you tried to kill me or my friends. You happen to say maim, so I won't do anything to her, at least you are smarter than some of the jackasses around here in this village." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Why do you even bother living here? You don't care about anybody but yourself…."

"On second thought, I take that compliment back…..I gave you too much credit to begin with." Kushina launched herself at Naruto, who blocked her attack, "Ooo, I love a fast woman…" Kushina growled and pushed forward to break the contact; Naruto skidded back and twirled himself to avoid Kushina's downward slash.

Kushina twisted to give the Jinchuuriki a kick in the chest, but Naruto caught her foot and threw her toward the tree. The Uzumaki corrected herself in mid-air to plant her feet on the trunk, quickly charging chakra to blow off the trunk with boosted speed. Naruto skillfully moved aside to let her pass into the ground. "Och, that has got to hurt…are you okay, wee lassie?" Naruto commented as she came out of the crater.

"Don't mock me….**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" A clone appeared beside her and she held out her hand while the clone spun her chakra in many different directions. _"Hmm….how interesting, the Kage Bunshin only requires one hand sign and that orb…..no doubt that it is the Rasengan. She gathered her chakra to a single point while the clone spun into many different directions….well, aren't you useful, Lady Namikaze." _ Naruto thought to himself.

"Eat this! **Rasengan!**"

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to reveal a burning red, **"Nine Tails Sonic Roar!"** The Jinchuuriki let loose a powerful roar, dispelling the destructive jutsu and pushing the Jonin into the ground. "That's enough…." Naruto said simply as he flashed past her and multiple delayed slashed appeared all over Kushina's body.

Then Naruto grabbed her head and slammed it brutally into the ground a few time, making her face become covered with small pebbles, dirt and blood. Next, he dragged her by the foot all the way home in front of the whole populace and no one dared to intervene in fear of Naruto killing them; they knew that Kushina was humiliated at that point in time.

Finally he reached the Namikaze household, knowing that he couldn't be able to get through, Naruto threw Kushina's unconscious body to let her land on the porch of the house through the roof.

A few minutes later, Tokiko opened the door and looked at her mother and then she gasped as she looked at Naruto with his arms crossed. "Next time, try to keep your mother on a leash…..she is alive, but I could have killed her. I let her live because she amused me. I could care less if you are angry with me tomorrow and you are welcome to try and maim me tomorrow during the test."

Tokiko said, "Why?"

"Why did I spare her? Are you deaf, woman? One, she amuses me and two, you are still a child and a child needs her mother….the day you cease to act like one is the day she will die by my hand." Naruto said as he disappeared once again. Tokiko looked at the spot that Naruto was at and gripped her fist to slam it strongly into the door, breaking it into splinters.

"_Damn it, Tou-san, Kaa-san….you are not making this any easier than it seems with your actions…how the hell I am supposed to save this damn family if you can't let go of your hatred of the Kyuubi, mother?"_ she thought to herself.

**Hayate Residence (again) -** Naruto appeared in front of the house and just as he touched the knob, "Naruto-kun…" He turned to see Mikoto Uchiha in front of the house and said, "Mikoto-sama, what is it?"

"I need to discuss some things with you in private, may I come in?"

The boy replied, "Sure…come on in and watch your step, several of the floorboards have been broken recently and I haven't recently replaced them yet." Mikoto walked inside and sat herself on the couch while Naruto went into the kitchen to make some tea and fix the floorboards.

As he fixed the floorboards with wood, hammer and nails, Naruto said, "So….what would you like to discuss with me?"

"The reason that you revealed my late husband's affair to me because of something that you wanted, right?" Mikoto questioned. Naruto grunted as he replaced two of the broken floorboards, "Yes, that is correct."

"Would you…like to collect that favor now?" Mikoto said hesitantly.

"Actually, as a matter of fact, yes….yes, I would. I only need one thing from you and that's…." He paused momentarily as he saw Mikoto shrugging off her robe to show her black lace bra. Naruto covered his eyes and turned, "Mikoto-san, what are you doing?"

"Returning the favor….this is what you want, is it?"

The Jinchuuriki laughed a bit and said, "As much as I like the offer, but….no, this was not what I wanted." Mikoto blushed as she covered herself f up and the tea kettle went off, so Naruto moved away to get it. He poured some tea for himself and the Uchiha matriarch, "What I want from you, Mikoto-san, is to protect Ayane Uchiha, your niece from certain people that want to harm her."

"Ayane-chan, why?"

Naruto sighed, "Have you seen your son's change?" Sadly, the Uchiha matriarch whispered, "Yes, the council and Fugaku's teachings have stuck with him, even though I paid more attention to him than Itachi."

"Several times in the Academy, I found out that Sasuke had somehow known about my relationship with Ayane-chan and used her as the only way to spar with him. Since he is on that team along with that favoritisic bastard Kakashi Hatake, I feared that Ayane's life will be in danger, therefore I need you to protect her….this is all I ask."

"That is it? You don't want me to be your sex slave or anything?" Mikoto said incredulously.

"No, I don't want you to be my sex slave; you are a beautiful woman, Mikoto-san. There is no doubt about that in my mind, but I rather have a willing partner than force one. It would make me worse that your former husband."

Mikoto teased, "So you are attracted to me…"

"Who wouldn't? You are strong, caring and pretty….though I wouldn't think that you would be attracted to me at all." Naruto replied calmly. Then Mikoto set her tea down and sauntered up to him, "You saved me from being naïve and helped me with my revenge against Haruno. A demon would have never done that without something devious in return….for that, I am grateful to you."

She grabbed his chin and planted a kiss on his lips; Naruto closed his eyes and returned it with gusto. He felt Mikoto's tongue slide into his mouth and sent his own to dance with her. Then the two separated, both blushing and Naruto said, "Well, thanks for taking care of the hassle of getting rid of my first kiss."

"You are welcome, Naruto-kun."

The Sagisa stood up and said, "Is there anything else you would like to discuss with me?"

"Yes, my son Itachi…did he tell you anything about why he massacred the men?"

Naruto said as he clenched his fist, "Yes, Sarutobi, Homura and Koharu along with Danzo ordered them to kill the whole clan, but Danzo told him to leave the elderly and young ones alone since they had no part in it…..Itachi left you two alive because he loves you too much as well as Sasuke. He also threatened if Sasuke was told, then he would release all of Konoha's dark secrets."

Mikoto said, "So the elders and the Hokage were the ones who caused me to lose two sons in a single night."

"Yes, they took my blood brother away from me….so if they don't want me to get medieval, I won't tell Sasuke about it because then he would shift his attention on not just the elders, but all of Konoha….meaning he would kill everyone. Danzo…he was the one that left him with family, so he would probably lose an arm or something."

"I can't believe this."

"Your late husband and those who were killed were part of a conspiracy to overthrow the Hokage. Sarutobi managed to hear a rumor and sent Itachi to spy, knowing that he loves Konoha and Sasuke than his own clan itself. When Itachi confirmed it, Sarutobi ordered it. Some of them tried to assassinate both him and Danzo, but both survived. Danzo used the opportunity to implant their Sharingan in his arm."

Mikoto said, "Even though they were my family, I can understand Danzo….the Sharingan is a powerful tool to have."

"Exactly, so Danzo, in my opinion, is fine…."

The Uchiha matriarch replied, "Will he try to hurt us in any way?"

"Only if you give him a reason to….like trying to destroy Konoha, but other than that, he could care less. I am a potential threat, but he knows that I can't because of the risk of my friends getting hurt."

"I see….well, thank you for telling me this….I will try to help you as much as possible."

"Thanks, but keep yourself on the down low….I don't want any repercussions to happen and have you suffer on my behalf because of your help." Naruto said. Mikoto nodded and left the house while Naruto went to sleep to get ready for his day as a ninja.

**Training Ground 44-Naruto and Anko -** Naruto watched from above as Anko battled his clone and was able to get a stab in, dispelling the cone. Instantly the memories were transferred to Naruto and the boy whistled as he appeared on the scene, "I didn't know you could contort that way?"

"I didn't know that you know the Kage Bunshin, when did you learn it?" Anko replied.

"I will tell you sometime later, now shall we continue later?" Naruto made the lance fly towards his hand and got into a stance. Anko pulled out a scroll and unsealed a broadsword with sections on it. "A chain-whip sword, eh? This should be interesting to see how good you are in it."

Anko launched her whip sword at Naruto, making him dodge to the left and run at Anko. She quickly re-aligned it into its sword form and blocked Naruto's overhead strike. They jumped back with Naruto aimed to stab the woman, but Anko moved her head as after-images of the wicked point came at her.

The Snake Princess whipped at Naruto and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki moved from his assault to block it. A cut appeared on his cheek as Naruto smirked, "Hm, nice…"Next, a cut appeared on Anko's cheek and she licked the blood off of her sword. "Your blood tastes so delicious…."

"I don't know whether to be disturbed or turned on by that statement." Naruto said as he rushed at her and swung his lance at her, but Anko jumped and swung her sword at Naruto's head.

He rolled forward as the tip struck the ground and rebounded towards his back, but he was protected by his weapon shield. "Damn almost absolute defense…." Anko muttered. Just then Naruto grabbed his lance and threw it at Anko, who dodged to the side to embed itself into Kakashi's chest. "Hmph, I knew that son of a bitch would try something sooner or later….looks like it was a reinforced Kage Bunshin." Naruto walked towards the clone and moved his headband up and then stabbed his Sharingan eye, making the clone dispel.

"That should give him something to think about…"

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh, nothing special….just told him that I kicked Kushina-teme's ass."

Anko blinked and laughed, "Kid, you must be asking for him to get a reason to kill you. That is one of the three things that you can't joke around with Kakashi at all…period."

Then the bell rang and Naruto said, "Looks like our play time is up. We better go, Anko-sensei."

As Naruto was walking back to his house, he said, "I know you are there…Cyclops." Kakashi came up from his hiding spot, "Kyuubi gaki…"

"What the hell do you want, Cyclops?"

"The council wishes to see you…." Naruto smirked and said, "Fine…" He did a seal and performed a specialized Kage Shunshin.

Council Room- Naruto appeared to see the civilian council scowling at him along with the elders and Kushina with her bandaged head, Mikoto with a small smile on her face and the Hokage with an impassive look on his face. "What the hell do you people want from me now? A cookie?"

Koharu said, "Kakashi has informed us that you know a kinjutsu from the Scroll of Seals and we want to know why?"

"Well, bitch, you bastards didn't pay me for my B-rank mission and I believe that a law was passed by Tobirama Senju, if a ninja doesn't get paid for their mission, they can take a jutsu, which is equivalent to the rank. The Kage Bunshin is indeed a B-rank jutsu."

"We forbid you from ever using that jutsu again…." Homura stated.

"How about this for an answer?" Naruto said as he flipped him the bird, "Plus you don't have any expendable ninja to go and delve into my mind, considering of my constant guard on full alert. Anything else that you would like to discuss with me?"

"You will be executed, demon fo…" one of the civilians said, but never finished before he was killed by a lance courtesy of Naruto. "Anyone else would like to say something?" Naruto questioned.

Nobody moved or breathed and then Naruto relaxed as he made a Kage Bunshin and said to it, "Send that body to the Maaka household and tell them that he was executed for breaking the Sandaime's law, also tell them they have my condolences."

The clone took the lance, which held the deceased Toshiro Maaka quite firmly and left out the door. "Now what were we discussing about again?" he asked.

"The unjustified assault on Kushina Namikaze, we have several witnesses seeing that you dragged her unconscious body to her house." Danzo said, inwardly smirking.

"Yeah, so?"

"So you will be her slave for the rest of your life after we breed your bloodline and take your knowledge of your jutsu." Naruto smirked as he took out a tape recorder, which played the whole conversation between him and Kushina.

"Well, since Kushina attempted to maim me unjustly, I think those consequences that Koharu-sama so generously suggested will be applied to her, ne?"

Koharu's face turned red and Kushina's face paled. "As my first act, you will re-train your daughter in a different taijutsu style called Tai Chi for 3 months without any punches pulled. Her taijutsu sucks for some reason, due to the fact that the Academy was biased and chose the Uchiha over her."

Kushina gritted her teeth, _"I have to agree to the terms. If not, I will lose my power on the council and be discredited as dishonest."_

"F-Fine…" she replied.

"Good." Naruto said, "By the way, I will be watching you to make sure that you do it. I will see you at Training Ground Area 14 after team meetings. Don't disappoint me, Lady Namikaze…."

Over two months, Naruto performed D-Rank missions by himself, but never participated in them partly because the one who was hiring them hated him and forbid him to do anything, so he never got paid….but for his compensation, he learned Magen: Narakumi, Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, Kanashibari, Kage Kunai, Kage Shuriken and Kasumi Jusha.

Finally the Hokage had put a stop to this by assigning C-Rank missions with Anko to help since she refused to do any herself. Two members of the team complained about unfair treatment until Anko nipped it in the nub gently…and by gently, she said, "Look, the reason you maggots are doing D-rank missions are because none of you have ever killed. He has….plus Uchiha; I don't trust your ass because of your piss-poor attitude. Haruno, you are practically useless and most likely freeze up if you killed someone and I can't bring Namikaze because of the fact of Iwa….now shut up and dodge, you sons of bitches!"

Naruto, this time, got paid and had more experience along the way.

**Hokage's Office-** Team 7 minus Naruto and Anko came in with Tora….for the 14th time, every member except Kakashi were dirty and their clothes were disheveled and torn a bit due to the cat's strong resistance.

"Oh, Tora, I am so happy…." Lady Shijimi said, hugging the cat to death. "Hmph, no wonder it ran away…." The genin all thought for the 14th time, then a kick to the door came in and a bloody Anko along with a stainless Naruto came in. "C-Rank escort mission accomplished, Hokage-sama…." Anko grinned.

"Must you bust open the doors like that?" the Hokage asked in frustration.

Naruto stated, "It is for dramatic effect." Finally the Uchiha had enough, "That's IT! I refuse to do any more D-Rank missions while the dobe gets a C-Rank. I want a C-rank mission!"

"Damn..." Anko mumbled as she handed her 500 ryo to Naruto.

"I told you that he was going to crack first….."

Iruka replied, "Sasuke, you are only a fresh Genin that has done only 8 D-Rank mission, you need at least 20 D-Rank mission to get a C-Rank."

Sakura said, "But the dobe has done no D-rank at all…"

"Actually I have done them, but because the client's words are law and he or she kept telling me not to do anything. Two, because of the client's blatant lying, I didn't get paid, so I took jutsu in return….forcing Hokage-sama to let me get paid C-Rank missions along with Anko. I was able to get out of the village, away from you four and experience in the field."

Sarutobi said, "I am sorry, Sasuke….but C-Rank missions are only taken by chunin and heavily experienced genin."

"Actually, let him have the mission….considering the fact that he is going to bitch about it to the council and as the council's bitch, you have to do what they say."

Anko stifled a laugh, Iruka and Tokiko were shocked, Sasuke was amused, Haruno began to screech at Naruto and Kakashi, along with Sarutobi glared at him. The Hatake moved to bonk him on the head, but the Jinchuuriki grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back while tripping his legs from under him and sat on him, "You got to be a bit quicker than that….considering you did help me with my reflexes."

He looked at Sarutobi, who sighed, "Fine….I will give them the C-Rank, but you and Anko will have to go with them since they are inexperienced in this."

"Got it, now show us the client." The door opened to reveal a old man with a sake bottle in his right hand and a rope tied around his forehead. "I paid good money for a mission and all I get is a bunch of snot-nosed brats." The man said.

Naruto asked, "Would you rather us to decline the mission and let the bandits or whatever else is in the woods to get you?" The man said nothing and Naruto replied, "Thought so…"

"I'm Tazuna, a renowned bridge builder and I expect you all to protect me at the cost of your very lives." Later, Team Seven arrived at the gate and Tokiko noticed that Naruto had a small smile on his face, "I guess it is because he can get away from the village for a while." She thought, "I can't blame him for it either…."

"So….umm, Tazuna-san?" asked Sakura.

"What?"

"You are from the Wave country, right?"

Tazuna answered, "So what of it?"

Sakura turned to Kakashi, "Are there any ninjas in that country?"

Kakashi said, "No, not in Wave, but there are others…the culture and customs are different, but hidden villages do exist along with their own ninja. In many countries, the meaning of a shinobi village is that it has military power. An island country like Wave doesn't hold any interference with a shinobi village and therefore doesn't need any ninja protecting them. Within the various countries, the ones that stand out are Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna and Iwa. Thus they are referred to as the Five Great Shinobi Countries; they are ones that have leaders called 'Kages'. The five Kages, Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and the Tsuchikage are the ones that rule over the thousands of ninja all over the world."

Sakura said, "So then we won't encounter any foreign ninjas?"

Kakashi said, "Of course not, there is never any kind of ninja combat on a C-Rank mission, so the most action that you guys will see are usually bandits." Team Seven passed by a puddle and Kakashi glanced at it while he walked past it too. The puddle slowly rose up to show two men and one of them shot out from the cloak into the air to wrap their bladed chain around Kakashi.

"Wha~?" Kakashi said.

"One down…." Kakashi was reduced to bloodied chunks and Naruto growled out, "Damn idiot…" The Jinchuuriki took out one of Whirlwind Lances and looked at them_, "Demon Brothers, from Kirigakure, chunin-level ninja. Primary skills are assassination."_ He thought as he threw his lance at them, the two dodged, but caused the point of the lance to pin the bladed chain to the tree through one of the chain holes.

"What?" they said as Sasuke and Tokiko rushed both of them with a flying kick to the face. The shorter one shouted, "Release the chain!" The two ninja unhitched the chain from the gauntlets and then the Demon Brothers separated, one poised to kill Tokiko and the other poised to kill Sakura and Tazuna, but then Kakashi came to save the day.

"Well, that went well…"

Naruto commented, "You know, that was very idiotic of you…"

"I need confirmation…."

"Oh, bullshit, you knew that the old man was lying through his teeth and the ninja were right there. Then the Jinchuuriki rounded on Tazuna, "Care to tell us a good reason for your lying, Tazuna-san?"

"All I could afford was a C-Rank; Wave has been taken over by a tyrant named Gato. He seems legit on the outside, but he makes back-alley deals with criminals in the underground, he has taken over the shipping companies and sucks the island dry of its resources. It's the main reason why I am building a bridge to prevent this, which makes me a target."

Kakashi said, "Because of this factor, no doubt that is an A-Rank mission. We will help you, Tazuna…" Everyone nodded and continued on their way, but Naruto and Anko were thinking about it. He knew that Kakashi's reasons were simple enough to why he was continuing the mission….to get recognition, to boast that his team was the strongest and to kill him and Anko."

"Rutaxon-san…"

"Hmm…"

Tokiko asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am okay…let's go." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers, making the lance disappear from Sasuke's hand and smirked at him. As they walked through the road after reaching the island by boat, Sasuke heard something and sent a shuriken through the bushes.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said and the Jinchuuriki rolled his eyes as he retrieved…a white rabbit. _"Hmph, Uchiha was right, someone is here….well, en garde, mysterious ninja." _The boy thought.

"Congratulations, Uchiha….you got a rabbit, here is your shuriken back."

Kakashi said, "A white rabbit, it's springtime though…." Naruto handed the rabbit to Tokiko and heard a familiar whistling sound. "Get down!" Kakashi said as he pushed the client, Tokiko and Sasuke down, Sakura was pushed down by Anko and Naruto decided to jump in the air and land on the spinning blade.

As it slammed into the tree, a figure clothed in blue pants, camouflaged arm and leg warmers completed with bandages wrapped around his mouth and a scratched out Kiri headband. "You know, you are the first person to ever do that….usually everyone ducked when I throw it….what is your name, kid?"

"Name's Rutaxon….as known as the XIII ninja. You must be Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist….raising money for another attempt to kill the Mizukage again, I see?"

"Yes, but to do that, I kinda need to the old man to die…" Kakashi interrupted, "Not going to happen." Zabuza turned his eyes to Kakashi, "Ah, Sharingan no Kakashi….I see, why the Demon Brothers have failed, but to bring the XIII Ninja with you for help as well."

Sasuke questioned, "XIII?"

Zabuza chuckled, "You don't know? This kid over here has various weapons on him, appearing out of nowhere. He destroyed seven bandit camps, only leaving one witness to spread the word about him and a scar with the Roman numeral for XIII and the best part about it is that he has never been touched. He is listed as a C-class ninja."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and Sakura shouted, "Whatever, Sasuke-kun is ten times better than that baka!" Naruto jumped down and walked past Kakashi, "Well, I will let you deal with this and you might want to take that Sharingan out." The Jonin glared at the boy and Zabuza took his sword from the tree to attack him.

"_Clever bastard, he built up a good concentration of chakra."_ Kakashi thought. **"Kirigakure no Jutsu!"** Zabuza said as the mist swallowed him up.

"He's gone!" Sasuke shouted.

Kakashi said, "He will come after me first since he is a master of silent killing. Don't let your guard up for a second!"

Zabuza's disembodied voice appeared as if he was everywhere in the mist, "Eight choices: lungs, liver, spine, jugular vein, clavicle vein, brain, kidneys and heart…so many choices, but which one to go after?"

Kakashi made a hand sign to blow away the killing intent that Zabuza was producing as well as Naruto, but the rest of the genin were not so lucky and were shaken in fear. Sasuke thought as he gripped his kunai knife, _"What a dangerous and powerful KI. It feels like I will be killed if I make one single move. The intensity of two Jonin locked in combat, fighting to the death….I can't bear the pressure, I rather just die and get it over with." _

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said, "Calm down, Sasuke… I will not allow my comrades to die."

Zabuza said, "We will see about that."

The ex-jonin appeared in the middle of the Manji formation and Kakashi pushed everyone away, while he stabbed Zabuza in the stomach, but he turned into water and Kakashi looked behind him to see Zabuza poised to kill him. Zabuza hit Kakashi, cutting him in half and Sakura screamed in terror since it was right in front of her.

The blood turned into water and Zabuza thought in surprise, _"What? Mizu Bunshin? He was actually able to copy me in this mist?"_

Suddenly a kunai was pressed to his neck courtesy of Kakashi. "Don't move. It's over, Zabuza!" The jonin said.

Zabuza laughed, "He is right, Kakashi. There is no way that your monkey imitations can possibly defeat me…but you are quite impressive. You copied my jutsu at that moment you came down the brat. You had me distracted with that clone and hid your real self until I came out…." Another Zabuza behind Kakashi finished his sentence, "But I am not that easy to fool."

The Zabuza popped in front of Kakashi and Tokiko shouted, "That one is a clone too?"

Kakashi ducked under Zabuza's horizontal slash and Kubikiri Houcho dug into the dirt. Zabuza turned sharply, switching his hands on the pommel and sent a mighty kick to Kakashi, launching him into the water.

"_Kakashi got knocked away by that much?"_ Tokiko thought.

"_So he's strong in taijutsu."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Kakashi thought, _"Why the hell is this water so heavy?"_

Zabuza appeared, standing behind him, "Heh, fool. **Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu!**"

Suddenly Kakashi was caught into a ball of water, "Son of a bitch!"

Zabuza chuckled, "I can't believe you fell for that….trying to hide in the water."

Naruto deadpanned, "He does have a point, you did fall for that and plus he is a fucking Water ninja. That was very smart of you, Kakashi…well, my turn."

Zabuza said, "The kid is right. **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Sakura said, "Stop trying to show off, Ruta-baka! What makes you think that you can defeat him?"

He ignored her and said, "Anko….you deal with the clone on the edge. Duckass, Namikaze, Bitch, try to protect the client considering that it is all you are good for. Tazuna-san, feel free to use Bitch as a human shield." Naruto lifted his hand and a strong wind surrounded him to show his weapons. He mused to himself, "What should I choose? What should I choose? Ah, here we go!" He grabbed a huge sword/tomahawk much like Zabuza's own and it has two small holes much like Genesis.

"This is the Skysplitter, held by a great warrior named Lexaeus, the Silent Hero. He was able to control this weapon with ease and could control earth with it." Naruto said as he held out the sword in front of him as the rest of the weapons disappeared.

"That is an interesting bloodline you have."

"You are going to like it even more….oh, and substitute yourself with a Mizu Bunshin please. I rather not have anyone interrupting the fight. Zabuza did so and Naruto held the Skysplitter in front of him and bowed his head, then he charged his chakra into it, making the blade glow a light green.

He stabbed the ground, making a path to Zabuza and then made a rock to launch it at him, the Kirigakure no Kijin dodged while Naruto took the time to attack. Zabuza took Kubikiri Houcho from his back to block Naruto's next strike. "Nice form, you are pretty good…" he commented.

"Well, fighting bandits on C-Rank missions and living with people who practices sword styles does something to you, don't you think?" Naruto answered with a smirk. Kakashi thought, "That demon brat knows water walking? Damn it, Anko, that stupid bitch."

The two swordsmen slashed at each other in perfect unison…up, down and sideways…neither of them getting the upper hand. Naruto ducked under a side slash that threatened to bifurcate him from the waist down and did a 360 turn to block his opponent's downward strike.

"You are good, kid….but I have more experience than you in wielding this kind of weapon than you." Zabuza commented and Naruto replied, "I know that for a fact and you can't hit me because I am faster than you….but that doesn't mean….that I shouldn't give up so…easily!"

Naruto launched a chakra blast wave at Zabuza, who slid to the right and in turn, Naruto threw his tomahawk sword at Zabuza. The ex-Kiri ninja jumped over it with ease as he said in a taunting voice, "Nice try!"

But he was in surprise as Naruto smirked before his very eyes and Zabuza sensed something foreboding and turned to see that the tomahawk came back like a boomerang behind him, poised to kill him from the waist down. _"What the? Damn…." _Zabuza thought as he switched himself with the only Mizu Bunshin in the area, therefore releasing Kakashi from his watery prison.

"Damn, it looks like our fight is going to be interrupted."

"We will continue this another time…I will see you in a week, so in the meantime, get stronger…you interest me more than Kakashi." Zabuza said as he disappeared into the mist and Naruto let go of the Buster Sword to disappear and knelt on the water's surface, panting a bit.

Then he walked toward the shore to find a pissed Hatake. The Hatake said, "I gave you a direct order to follow…"

Naruto interrupted, "You don't control me since you are not my sensei and last time your supposed leadership almost got your team killed along with the client…plus I couldn't have you running around looking for an opportunity to kill me, Hatake."

Kakashi growled out, "You are only a genin…"

"And you are a jackass; I am not going to die on a damn mission because of your stupidity. You know well that Zabuza was going to kill you first, then us and then the client….well; maybe Anko and I would have actually lived. You would be the cause of losing the only male Sharingan wielder we have and your sensei's child…or maybe that is what you want, so you can get Kushina for yourself, ne?" Naruto said, whispering the last part.

Kakashi said nothing for a moment and saw the rest of them coming towards them, "I will deal with you later…"

"You are welcome to try, bitch…"

"Kid, that was amazing!" Tazuna said to Naruto, "I take back everything I have said about you…."

"Thanks…"

Sakura replied with a huff, trying obviously to get into the good graces of Uchiha and Hatake, "Pfft, I bet Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei could have beaten him without trying."

"And yet Kakashi was caught trying to defeat a Water ninja by hiding in the water and Uchiha….well, I don't know what his skills are, but he would only last a few minutes…..that fight was actually my limit, any moment longer, fighting with that sword and I would have been defeated. I have never fought with that weapon before….oh, well, at least I have another chance at fighting him again." Naruto said in a deadpan voice.

"_Just how strong are you….Rutaxon-san?"_ Tokiko thought to herself.

**Tazuna's House-** "Tsunami-chan, I am home," called out Tazuna. "Welcome home, Tou-san….oh and I see that you have brought home guests." A dark-haired woman said, appearing at the doorway.

"Yeah, these are the people who have protected me along the way."

Tsunami bowed in thanks, "Thanks for protecting my father…."

"The pleasure is all ours," Kakashi replied, "I'm Kakashi Hatake and this is my genin team, Tokiko Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno."

Anko said, "I am Anko Mitarashi and this is my apprentice, Rutaxon."

Kakashi continued, "We will be protecting Tazuna from any threats until he finishes the bridge."

"Hmph, nobody can defeat Gato…you guys are all just the walking dead." A new voice said. Everyone turned to see a kid with a yellow shirt, green overalls and a bucket hat on his head. "Inari!" Tazuna said, hugging him.

"Welcome home, Grandpa…"

Tsunami scolded her son lightly, "But kaa-san, they are all going to die…."

Sasuke replied, "Nobody can beat an Uchiha except another Uchiha…."

Sakura chimed in, "Yeah, Sasuke's the strongest genin from our village."

Tazuna thought, _"Yet Rutaxon fought Zabuza while that kid was nearly pissing his pants over his intimidating tactic and the banshee was just screaming and frozen with fear."_

Naruto replied, "Not entirely true, Hashirama Senju did defeat Madara Uchiha, who was revered as the strongest Uchiha in history. I wouldn't be surprised if your brother was considered close to his level; after all, he was a prodigy."

Sasuke growled in annoyance while Inari said, "I'm going to watch the ocean." Naruto commented as Inari went upstairs, "Charming kid you got there, Tsunami-san." Tsunami replied with a sad smile, "Sorry about that…my son has been through a lot."

"I see….so who did he lose?"

Tazuna and Tsunami both flinched and Naruto continued as he pointed his thumb at the torn picture, " The picture….the corner is ripped off….there is supposed to be a man's face and judging by the smiles on your faces in the picture, he was someone very close, I am thinking he was a father figure perhaps. He must have been one of the few who stood up against Gato and paid for it with his life."

Tsunami said quietly, "He was a hero, his name was Kaiza…."

Tazuna said, "Inari was the first to meet him after he almost drowned, trying to save his dog Pochi. When he returned with him to the house, Inari idolized him. Soon every day he and Inari would fish together, we were happy that Inari had found a friend."

Tsunami said, "So I fell in love with Kaiza and we officially became a family. He even saved the whole island from a terrible storm….then Gato appeared and Kaiza was the only one who stood against him. Gato ordered his thugs to take Kaiza….they tortured him and then cut off his arms. Then early in the morning, Kaiza was taken to be put on display…and killed him in front of everyone including Inari…..on that day, Inari died….he gave up into despair and believes that no one can defeat Gato."

"So what you are building here…is a bridge of hope, the hope that once resides in Kaiza-san." The Jinchuuriki said, "Well then….let's see what we can do for you guys."

Tazuna said, "You are going to help us?"

"Yeah, at first I didn't give a damn since the mission was to escort you to your home safely, but one…Zabuza is not going to give up and I hate people that prey on the helpless… I think Gato has overstayed his welcome."

Tazuna and Tsunami nodded, then Kakashi said, "Well, team, get some rest….we will be training first thing in the morning since Zabuza will be back."

The next day, Kakashi stood in front of Team Seven, "Now we will climb trees today…"

Sakura replied, "We already know how to do that."

"You didn't let me finish, Sakura….we will be climbing trees using only your feet." Kakashi said.

Tokiko gaped, "Is that even possible?"

"Yes, Tokiko, I have told you about this when you were younger, remember?"

"Not really, back then you were really boring when you lecture about things, Kakashi-sensei."

The Hatake shrugged, "Anyway, you all have been utilizing your chakra wrong and wasting it. This exercise will help you actually save chakra in a fight or when you are doing jutsu. I will demonstrate…" Kakashi put his hands in a ram seal to gather chakra to the soles of his feet.

Then he walked up the tree trunk calmly until he reached a branch and talked to them upside down, "Use these kunai to mark your progress and it would be best to have a running start." Sakura, Tokiko and Sasuke each picked a tree and ran at it,Tokiko was able to get up a few inches further than Sasuke while Sakura got up half of her tree.

"Rutaxon, when did you learn this exercise?" Kakashi asked. Naruto said, "If I learned water walking, what made you think that I didn't know how to do this exercise. Second, who is the other sensei that we were assigned to?

The Jinchuuriki summoned the Skysplitter and then stabbed it into the ground. He made a cross seal, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** A clone appeared in front of him and did the Henge to make him just like Zabuza and his Kubikiri Houcho in his hand.

"Now to train…." Naruto said as he hefted the sword and attacked Zabuza for the next few minutes while the rest of Team Seven worked on the tree climbing exercise. Naruto knew that the Demon of the Mist preferred to use strong attacks to wear down his opponent down and then kill him with an quick strike.

He also knew that he had no power to match against Zabuza's strength and expertise in wielding a large sword. After all, he was overall at chunin level with Kage level reserves, also he couldn't find the right trigger to activate Tomomi's chakra to its full extent…he could only summon a bit to augment his strength for only five minutes.

"Hey, dobe, tell me how to do this exercise and give me that sword!" Sasuke shouted.

"The secret to that…exercise…is to…calm down and….as for my….weapons….you can suck….the Hokage's….left testicle and….rub…his right one." Naruto said as he grunted during his mock battle with Zabuza. Tokiko stifled a giggle and almost lost her balance while Sakura shouted, "You apologize to Sasuke-kun right now…he is better than you will ever be."

Naruto clashed against his clone and looked at her, "Would you like me to kill you or make you an emotional shell of your former self just like your mother?" Sakura gulped fearfully at the cold look and sweat ran down her face. She was so scared that she didn't even hear the part about her mother.

"Then we have an accord." Naruto said, turning his gaze on Zabuza and resumed his training. Eventually Tokiko was able to figure out the hint and got up much faster than Sasuke, who was getting frustrated at everyone's progress until he was sated by Kakashi's promise to train him.

Next day, Naruto was sent to help Tazuna, but unfortunately since the banshee was able to get up the tree, she was sent with him. Sakura sat and yawned while Naruto did some help by summoning a multitude of clones. "So where are the other two?"

"Still doing the tree climbing exercise, the useless banshee finished it on the first day and I already knew it."

"Wow, you must be very strong for your age."

"No, that exercise took me three days to get that much chakra control when I did it on my C-Rank mission. Banshee has very little chakra to manipulate, I have as much chakra as two Kakashis." Naruto replied as he handed the beam to a nearby worker.

Then a man by the name of Giichi approached Tazuna, "Tazuna…I want to quit."

"Quit? What? Why? We will be done in only two days if the progress keeps up." The bridge builder said.

"Yeah….but I don't want to risk my family's well-being…." Naruto butted in, "You mean you don't want to sacrifice your own life for this village."

Giichi flinched and Naruto said, "Then go…..be with your family, I am sure that Kaiza will be rolling in his grave over how cowardly this village has become."

"Don't you dare bring Kaiza into this!"

Naruto said with a smirk, "Why not? What are you doing to do? You know that I can kill you in a blink of an eye."

Giichi said, "I don't care…I may be a coward, but Kaiza was a great man and he wouldn't want his name being used to compare against my cowardice…so if you speak one more time with his name, I will kill you."

Naruto replied, "Now I wonder where that fire of yours was when he was executed on that day publicly in front of his own son." Giichi looked down and Naruto continued, "Tazuna-san is risking his own life, his well-being and his family's own to help this village, the least you could do is help him….don't you want to put smiles on those children's faces?"

Giichi looked up at Naruto's face and was surprised to see a tear running down his right eye. "When I looked at them, they remind me of myself. No parents, no friends….just hungry, cold and alone. I have to fight within my own village to survive. I will not let them suffer like they did. Now the question is….will you let them suffer because of a spineless man that hides behind his wall of money?"

Giichi looked at the Jinchuuriki and said, "No….I will not let that happen, thank you…kid." And the old man went back to work with a new flame in his eyes and Tazuna smiled at Naruto, "Thanks, Rutaxon….you have a way with words, you should be a politician."

"It is a gift I have….for some reason, I am always able to rekindle an old flame within a person. So we will be finished in two days?"

"Yes, at the rate we are going and with your clones' help, we should be finished by either tomorrow or Friday."

Naruto replied, "If we don't finish by tomorrow….stop all construction and make sure nobody comes to work, Zabuza will be arriving on Friday and it is possibly that we may have to renovate the bridge a bit after the battle."

Tazuna nodded, "Right!" Then the bell rang to say it was two in the afternoon and Naruto said, "Lunchtime…" Tazuna called out in a loud voice, "Alright, men, lunchtime….we will do this again at the same time." The men moved home to their respective homes and Tazuna was going to the market, but Naruto said, "Let's go home….I got this."

Tazuna said, "You got food supplies?" Naruto patted his leg, which had a scroll holster, "I stocked it with half of my resources from home. I never thought that I would need it since I thought this town was fine." The old drunkard smiled, "You are one interesting kid, Rutaxon…."

Naruto smiled at the man, "Thanks and also that is not my real name…my real name is Naruto….Naruto X. I only tell that name to people that I trust." Tazuna smirked, "Maelstrom, eh? Well, you are an unpredictable person….it suits you."

"Yah, come on, old man, let's go!"

"Hey, I am not that old…"

"You are over fifty, which makes you old to me." Naruto and Tazuna left, forgetting one important thing: the sleeping form of Sakura Haruno, who woke up fifteen minutes later and caught up to the two men.

**Time Skip- 1 day later- Evening-** Tokiko and Sasuke were able to finish their training and Inari glared at all of them especially Naruto. Then he had enough… Inari shouted, "Why do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train, you are still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will always get killed by the strong."

Naruto said, "You know, kid, you shouldn't assume things that people have not truly suffered at all."

Inari shouted, "I would hate to be like you, you don't know anything about this country or me, yet you are being so nosy. What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you, you are always happy with your girlfriend and being cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be."

Anko whispered, "Oh, shit….you shouldn't have done that…"

Suddenly the room became cold and a mirthless chuckle escaped from Naruto's lips and slowly changed into full-blown laughter, making him sound like a crazed madman. "I don't know nothing of how hard life can be, eh? Ha! That was so funny I almost pissed myself. Let me tell your story….on my fifth birthday, guess what kind of presents I got, come on, guess, Inari-kun."

"I bet you got toys on your birthday."

"No, not toys…on my fifth birthday, I got nothing…only beatings and curses from my own village. They used different combinations to stop my abnormal healing factor for a few minutes….I have two prominent scars that I kept."

Inari looked at him in surprise, "W-What?"

Naruto pulled down his collar, "This scar was given graciously to a councilwoman; she was a bitch to me and this one…." He pulled up his shirt to show his cross scar, "Hehehe, this was given to me by a dog….no, a stray, flea-bitten dog that gets his ass ridden by an old monkey. Also you are lucky that you even had parents…I had nobody until I turned seven."

Inari huffed, "You're l-lying…"

"Then how about a show for you….**Precious Memories!**" Naruto said as he touched Inari and sent his memories of the event, Inari gasped for a few seconds and then glared at Kakashi, who basically thought, _"Oh, shit…"_

"You bastard!" Inari shouted at the Jonin and Tsunami said, "Inari! Stop shouting at Kakashi-san!"

"No! Rutaxon, how can you justify that? That man in front of you is the one who gave you that scar!"

"What?" everyone said except Sasuke.

"Is this true, Kakashi?" Tazuna asked seriously, "Rutaxon is not one to lie blatantly about something like this."

Kakashi said, "The boy had obviously been drinking, I haven't done nothing to him at all in the past."

"Liar! You were the one in that dog mask; you had the same voice and hair. You even took off your mask to show your face to him."

Sakura shouted, "That is a lie, nobody has ever beaten Naruto-baka. He is just lying to get attention."

"If you want the truth, Haruno, ask your heartbroken mother about when we arrived back at Konoha."

Tokiko whispered, "Rutaxon-san is not lying….I was only six at the time and I watched Naruto was being chased by a mob outside my house, he has been beaten before, on that day, he came into school with bruises all on his face."

Kakashi thought, _"Damn it!"_ He glared at Inari and Tazuna rose up to strangle him, but Naruto stopped, "No, he is not worth it…"

"But…he caused you so much pain in your life."

"I know, I hate being with him on this mission as it is, but unfortunately he is useful at the village….plus I can cause him hell while I am on this mission, also the fact that Duckass here likes to ride his ass, so we are going to sleep on it."

Naruto, Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and Tokiko left the table and went up to bed, only Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura remained. Then Sasuke ordered, "Sakura, leave us…" Obediently, the fan girl followed her knight in brooding armor's orders and went upstairs while he spoke, "I know of a way to hurt him, Kakashi…." Sasuke said.

Kakashi perked up, "How?"

"There is a person in my clan….a woman that he deeply cares about. If I tell you this name and all of her abilities, you will teach me in everything that you know, so I can defeat my brother and have that dobe groveling at my feet. And one more thing….I want Tokiko to be my mistress…I will need you to steer her close to me, so I can have her as my woman." Sasuke said, with his hands interlaced.

Kakashi visibly bit his lip and thought, _"To hurt the one person that I hate the most….that took everything away from me, humiliated and sully me, I must sacrifice my dignity and my crush's daughter. My reputation or my loved one's happiness..."_

Kakashi slowly opened his lone eye, _"I am so sorry…Tokiko-chan."_

"I will do it, but I can only persuade her….you will have to do the rest of the courting yourself and win her heart." Sasuke said, "Then we have an accord, her name is Ayane Uchiha, a cursed child in our clan and the bodyguard of my family…..she is still a Genin under the tutelage of Gekko Hayate, her specialty are ninjutsu and genjutsu, along with kenjutsu….so her weakness is taijutsu and she currently is taking care of Takeshi Uchiha, adopted by my mother from Keiko Haruno…..that is the best time to strike."

Kakashi nodded and thought, _"Maybe I could return little Takeshi and have Keiko save my ass for insurance…she might not have her seat on the council, but she should have some pull around the council as well." _

The Jonin replied, "Alright then, Sasuke, your training will begin once we return to Konoha after team meetings. Right now, we have to focus on taking out Zabuza and any of his lackeys, let's get some rest…."

Next day, Tokiko came downstairs with a grouchy look on her face, she had met Sasuke in the hallway and he had the gall to hit on her….so what did she do? Well, she did what all righteous women did against jackasses that tried to force their demands on them.

Well, she gave the Uchiha a well-placed and well-deserved knee to the crotch, where Sasuke's precious area….that he will never use for a long period of time, much to Sakura's displeasure and Naruto's secret delight.

"Morning, Tsunami-san….where is everyone?" she asked. "Everyone is waiting for you and Naruto is back upstairs, sleeping….that boy must be a bit tired after comforting Inari and telling him about his friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, he has very few of them and prefers to keep them a secret, considering that he has no trust in the village." Tsunami answered, "I don't blame him either and that sensei of yours is a cruel man to do such a thing to a child."

Tokiko thought sadly, "Yeah and the worst part is that I consider Kakashi to be my brother." Tokiko left the house after their conversation to see a glaring Sakura, a pained look on Sasuke's face and an amused look from Tazuna and well…..Kakashi was looking at his porn book.

"Alright, let's go….Naruto will stay here, so he can protect your family." Kakashi said to Tazuna, "We don't need him in this fight."

"Hmph, you said that last time and got your ass handed to you by a water ninja, remember?" Tazuna replied cheekily.

Kakashi growled out as he thought back to that fight, "I will not make the same mistake twice." The team along with Tazuna moved towards the bridge and Naruto woke up a few minutes later and came downstairs.

"Ah, you are finally awake….your team and tou-san went to the bridge…your sensei said to stay here in case of any intruders. Naruto got dressed and put on his hooded cloak, "For once, he was using his head….I will stay here until someone comes….until then I will be upstairs, Tsunami-chan."

The Jinchuuriki moved upstairs while Tsunami began to wash the dishes with a small blush on her face, due to Naruto's suffix and called Inari to help her.

**Bridge-** Team Seven, along with Anko reached the bridge to see Zabuza and a mysterious masked figure. "Where is the kid?" Zabuza asked. Kakashi replied as he and Sasuke stepped forward, "He decided to stay home…you will have me to deal with."

Zabuza replied, "Fine….I think I can have some fun, kicking your ass a second time."


	4. Preparations and Tests

_**Hakureisaiga-I see, that everyone has liked my little twist with Danzo. Anyway about Precious Memories jutsu, it makes the victim experience a particular memory or memories in their own point of view. On the description of Ayane Uchiha and Tokiko Namikaze, Ayane has long, black hair with purple highlights in her hair and purple eyes and Tokiko has her mother's hair with blue eyes like her father. Now enjoy the chapter and happy Thanksgiving!**_

**Chapter 4-Preparations and Tests**

Zabuza declared, "**Kirigakure no Jutsu!**" The mist blinded the sight of Team Seven and Anko, but on the flip side, it was vice versa. "Sakura, Tokiko, Anko, stay and protect Tazuna, Sasuke and I will handle this." Kakashi ordered. Suddenly Kakashi flipped up his Sharingan to see several hazing concentrated chakra forms roughly shaped in a person.

Anko sat down and grinned as she thought, "Those two are going to get their asses kicked….if only I had popcorn. Wait…I do." She unsealed a fresh bag of popcorn and offered some to Tazuna, which he took graciously.

"Do it, Sasuke…." The Jonin said.

"Ok…" replied the last male loyal Uchiha. He took out two kunai from his pouch and slashed at the Zabuza clones. "Well, the broody brat has some speed…why don't you play with him, Haku." The faux hunter ninja nodded silently and clashed with Sasuke for a bit, the two slashed at each other until they were caught in a standstill.

"You lose…"

"What? We are both at a standstill."

"Yes, but however there are factors that support my declaration. First, the water surrounding us and second, your hands are occupied, leaving you only one hand to defend yourself….while I, on the other hand, can attack." Haku said in a feminine voice as she flipped through hand signs. "**Suiton: Sensatsu Shisho!**" She shouted as she stamped down at the water.

The water rose up in the air and surrounded Sasuke and Haku. _"Remember the training, focus my chakra and send it to my feet!"_ the Uchiha thought. The needles crashed against Sasuke, but Haku was able to get away from the carnage.

Suddenly she had to dodge four shuriken and Sasuke appeared behind her, "You know, you aren't really that fast at all….from now on, you will be dodging my attacks." Haku slashed at Sasuke, but he ducked and flipped in front of her. He struck at her and clashed against her senbon and then he took the kunai and threw casually at Haku's head.

She ducked and met Sasuke's foot in her face from below. She skidded back toward Zabuza and then she got up, staring at Sasuke. Zabuza said in a whisper, "You better hurry your ass up; kid….stalling for time ain't going to cut it."

**Flashback- Thursday Night-** _Naruto covered himself up in a hooded cloak, shadowing a thug back to Gato's hideout. The Jinchuuriki held out one of Larxene's knives just in case he was discovered and silently moved into Zabuza's room._

"_Zabuza-san, are you awake?" Naruto whispered in the dark. "Don't move." A feminine voice said to him from behind. The Jinchuuriki looked behind him to see Haku with a senbon at his back. "I come in peace, lady…"_

"_I am not a lady, I am a boy and you have a weapon, clearly you are not here for peace." Haku replied._

"_Oh, yeah, I am going to just waltz inside Gato's hideout, which is crawling with thugs without a small weapon and I call bullshit on your boy declaration, besides you have seen me before, I was fighting your master, which is a good opponent."_

_Zabuza ordered, "That is enough; stand down, Haku….now what do you want, kid? Our fight is tomorrow."_

"_I know that…while I was over here, I overheard Gato saying that he is going to betray you and you know that if I use the full extent of my bloodline, I could possibly overwhelm you and kill you."_

"_So what do you suggest we do? Clearly, Kakashi and your sensei are not going to like you making back alley deals with the enemy."_

_Naruto said, "Tough shit, I am a ninja and they should know that I would make deals with the enemy. Anyway, knowing Gato, he would want some insurance with dealing with us, so he will probably send thugs to the house. I will dispatch them while you stall for time; dealing with Hatake and Uchiha until I reach there….then I kill you two."_

"_Kill us? I don't like this plan at all."_

"_I mean, using a convincing clone….every ninja village has a clone kinjutsu. Konoha has the Shadow Clone Jutsu and Kiri has the Blood Clone Jutsu. I know that it exists in Kiri and you are the only one who has held it for three days on the record of the Bingo Book….after my team leaves, you two will stay here hidden and help Nami prosper, considering the fact that I will take over Gato's company tomorrow by planting myself as the successor. Your persona will be Jin Kazama and Haku can keep her own name since nobody has seen her face at all."_

_Zabuza said, "That sounds like a good plan to me, but why are you making this up for?"_

"_Simply, I hate my village….I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune and they basically treated me like shit except for a handful of people, basically my life is like the Kiri Bloodline Extermination." Naruto said, noting Haku's flinch. "When the time is right, I will leave that place and establish my own village, this village will be one of the bases….but I will need money to do so and I can protect you from hunter ninja since you will be classified as dead."_

"_You are making your own village?" Zabuza said._

"_Yes, no one will notice it until it is too late….hence the name of the village shall be the Village Hidden in the Twilight. The leader will be named Kurokage."_

"_Kurokage, eh? Sounds ironic for your village…what is your name, kid? I never did actually catch it."_

"_My real name is Naruto X, but you will address me as Roxas for the time being." _

"_You have a deal….Roxas."_

**Flashback Ends**

"Haku, stop playing around and be serious." Zabuza ordered. Haku nodded and dark blue chakra surrounded her body for a moment and stated as she made one unique hand sign, "**Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho.**"

The air became cold and immediately mirrors of ice appeared around Sasuke and the Uchiha scoffed, "Big deal, I will melt those mirrors with my fire style. You picked the worst opponent to deal with.** Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!**" Sasuke puffed out a large fireball that crashed against the mirror in front of him, only to see when the smoke was cleared, that the mirror was still there only the edges were melted.

"That was a good attempt, but these mirrors are infused with my chakra. Is that all you got? So much for an Uchiha….very well, I will let your death be swift since you don't want to shame your clan.

"_She is a survivor of the Bloodline Purge and she has got Sasuke in her grasp." _Kakashi thought as he ran to save his golden ticket, but Zabuza appeared in front of Kakashi and swiped at him with his sword, "AH, AH, AH….let the kiddies play, you get to dance with me, Kakashi!"

**House- **Naruto heard Inari and Tsunami's screams and his eyes shot open. _"Finally they are here, now it begins…." _Naruto thought as he climbed through Inari's window to perch on the house. He saw Gato's samurai bodyguards, Waraji and Tori came out of the house with a struggling Tsunami.

Inari ran after them and shouted, "Leave my mother alone!" As the two were distracted, Naruto took out his two kunai and did a leap of faith, colliding with their bodies as well as knocking over Tsunami while stabbing them in their larynx. "Sorry about that, Tsunami-chan." He apologized as he helped her up.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun…" Tsunami said with a blush on her face and Inari came up to hug his mother, "Kaa-san!"

"You two stay in the house and don't open up until I say the password….the codeword is Kaiza, okay?" The two nodded and Naruto said to Inari, "Inari….you did well, you were very brave to stand up to those two. It seems the son has finally become the father…"

Inari grinned and Naruto gave him a smile for the first time in Wave, "I will be back….wait for me…" Naruto did a Shunshin and moved toward the bridge, homing in on Tokiko's signature since hers was the largest chakra source besides him.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was not having a good time due to Zabuza's strategy. The mist was far too dense for his Sharingan to invoke its hypnotic stare, also to make matters worse, Zabuza's eyes was closed and he was a master of silent killing without using his sight as well.

Sasuke was not having a good time either, his Fire style jutsu was rendered useless; he couldn't track Haku's speed without his inactivated Sharingan and he was getting turned into a human pincushion. Secretly he wanted to be the one penetrating, not the other way around.

Sakura couldn't watch anymore as she said to Tokiko, "We must save Sasuke-kun….he is in trouble."

Anko said, "Oh, I think that Uchiha has got her right where he wants her."

"Do you understand? He is going to die!"

"Then why don't you stop being so useless and try to save your boyfriend."

"Fine!"

The Haruno didn't even register the hidden insult because she was running to the mirrors, screaming out Sasuke's name and then threw a kunai at the mirror that Haku was at, but the ice user caught it in her hand….but suddenly a shuriken appeared and knocked her out of the mirror.

"I am here to kick ass and eat bourbon chicken and I am all out of bourbon chicken….now let's see Kakashi is getting his ass kicked and Duckass is getting his ass killed. So who am I to save and potentially piss off?" Naruto said.

Anko and Tokiko smiled and Tazuna sighed in relief while Sakura shouted, "Baka, go save Sasuke-kun!" Naruto shrugged as he went inside the mirrors, "Ay, yo, duckass, your girlfriend told me to come and save your ass, so I am here to save you."

"Ugh….go away, dobe… I don't need your help." The Uchiha replied as he struggled to get up. "Really? Considering that you have a whole bunch of needles stuck all over your body and this lovely lady her is unharmed really means you do need help. Oh, well…." Naruto said and then he walked around to the fallen Uchiha to suddenly punt him into the mirror that Haku was in.

Sasuke was knocked unconscious while Haku got up groggily. "Naruto-baka, I said help Sasuke…" Sakura screeched out

"No, bitch, you said save him and I saved his ass from further humiliation and wasting energy, plus…this give you an opportunity to have your way with him." Naruto replied, making Sakura run to grab Sasuke's body and moved away to do unspeakable things to him.

"_Perfect…she is going straight to my clone, which will knock her out for the next phase of my plan."_ Naruto thought as he turned to Haku, who tried to attack, but he knocked her down and had his spears surrounding her.

"Now to deal with you…."

Haku said, "Go ahead and kill me…." Suddenly Naruto heard a familiar noise and whispered, "Go…I will be there in a few, make sure you switch the Chisho Bunshin at the exact moment." Haku disappeared just as Naruto made his spears stabbed down at Haku.

Then he said, "Stay here!" He moved to the other side of the bridge to see Kakashi's hand enter Zabuza's chest, killing him instantly. The Hatake moved back, jerking his hand from the Jonin and his summons disappeared. He picked up his scroll and took up Zabuza's sword, which had an electric shock seal…with an extra tweak. Needless to say, Kakashi was shocked and the mist that covered his clothes made him go into unconsciousness.

Then Naruto took out a wicked-looking kunai and tossed it to see it Henged into Zabuza. "Good, Hatake is down, Uchiha is down, the bitch is occupied and Haku has just knocked out Namikaze. All that is left is Gato…" Naruto said.

Then Gato appeared behind them with a hundred mercenaries. "Well, it looks like you missed one, Zabuza. No matter since you are expendable as of now." Naruto took out his Kingdom Key while Zabuza took up Kubikiri Houcho from Kakashi's hand and hefted it on his shoulder.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked.

"Let's…" Zabuza answered as they both charged and attacked the mercenaries. Gato moved in the back and the screams of agony and pain were heard by Tazuna and Haku, who winced at the screams as Naruto and Zabuza utterly annihilated the mob. Soon all of them were dead and all that was left was Gato.

The little man pleaded, "Please….I will do anything, just don't kill me." Naruto smirked and said, "Here is a document that tells me that you sign your company over to me permanently….do this and you will be spared by me and Zabuza." Gato took the paper and signed it quickly on his knee, then gave it back to the Jinchuuriki.

"Good, now you can go and make sure that you never come back to Wave ever again." Naruto declared. The little midget ran while Naruto picked up a fallen kukri, "20…19...18...17...16...15...14…13…12…11…10...9...8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" Next, Naruto threw the kukri straight in the middle of the bridge.

Gato ran with a mask of fear and hate. "I will be back, I will rebuild and kill that bridge builder myself….then I will find that kid and Zabuza to kill them as well." He ran toward Tazuna, Tokiko and Anko and took out a knife hidden in his cane to attack him with a yell, but then he stiffened.

"W-W-What?" Gato said in shock, "B-But he p-promised not...to…ugh." The midget fell to the ground to find a kukri lodged in his back….thus ending the short life of Gato. Naruto walked toward them with Zabuza behind him and Anko shouted, "Naruto, behind you!"

"It's okay; Anko-sensei….he is with me."

"What? How did this happen?"

"Thursday night, I snuck out and found Gato's hideout. I overheard Gato was going to betray Zabuza and you know Hatake would bitch about it, so I had to knock out my entire team and don't worry, Namikaze is not dead, she is in a death state just like Sasuke and Sakura are."

"Why are you doing this?" Tazuna asked.

"I plan to leave the village soon….I don't think that they deserve my power at their disposal, so I wanted to make Wave one of my bases here and Zabuza will be the leader of the shinobi part while you will serve as the leader of the civilians."

"Okay, but how are we going to do this without your team's knowledge?"

Naruto smirked, "That is where my friend comes in, now everyone that is asleep when my friend here activates her jutsu will lose their memory and replaces it with a different believable memory that I am thinking of."

"Wow, you thought of everything…" Tazuna said.

"I know, also I have taken over Gato Industries, so now the economy in Wave will be added along with the trade since your bridge will be finished tomorrow."

Tazuna nodded, "But what is the drawback of the jutsu?"

"They will get back only if they see you guys after a few years….I anticipated about two years." Naruto said, _"Now let's get this over with…._"

"I can't let you do that, Naruto…" Anko said as she made a move toward her student, but he moved behind her and knocked her out.

"You have no choice at all, Anko-sensei….Lexicon, open!" The book opened and expelled a silver blast, engulfing the whole village and those who were asleep had a different memory. The Jinchuuriki knelt to the ground, panting in exertion just as Zabuza and Haku held him up. "All right, Zabuza, Haku, this is where we parted for now….send me updates on the company and train hard until that day comes."

Zabuza nodded, giving him his sword while Haku gave her scarf to further confirm the supposed death of Zabuza and his apprentice. A week later, after Sasuke, Tokiko and Kakashi recovered from their injuries, Tazuna, along with the villagers came to see them off, when I mean they came to see them off….they came to see Naruto off.

"Thank you, Rutaxon, for all you have done….you are always welcome anytime back in Wave." Tazuna said with a smile.

"Thanks, Tazuna-san…I will make sure to see this village again to visit. Oh, Inari, here…" Naruto said as he handed Inari a wooden wakizashi. "Practice using that….I left the real one on your mother's bed along with a scroll and I don't want you to use it unless it is an emergency. Tsunami-chan, stay beautiful, alright?"

Tsunami blushed a bit and did something that surprised the whole crowd….she kissed Naruto on the lips and said, "Thank you for the compliment and you stay handsome." The Jinchuuriki nodded while blinking a bit as the reality sunk in him. Then he saw his team leaving and ran to catch up.

While he was doing that, he left a Kage Bunshin to explain the memory loss of some people who were sleeping, he also told him about his plan and the populace accepted it wholeheartedly and an establishment was made in Wave Country. The idea of the Village Hidden in the Twilight was born along with the position of Kurokage as well.

The Five Great Countries would not expect this….and Naruto would be the one laughing at their faces in the end.

**Konoha-** Team Seven returned to the village much to Naruto's displeasure. He saw that Mikoto, Kushina and Keiko were there, waiting for their respected children. "Kaa-san!" Tokiko said to Kushina, running and hugging her tightly.

Sasuke walked over to Mikoto and activated his Sharingan to the matriarch's surprise since the Sharingan when activated for the first time was supposed to have only one tomoe in each eye.

Mikoto deduced in his mind that Sasuke must have activated it when he encountered Itachi and didn't realize it. Naruto didn't want to do it at all, but in order for the memory to coincide, he had to use his killing intent to make Sasuke activate it again.

"C'mon, mother, I need to train now that I have the Sharingan in my possession." Naruto mouthed 'Sorry' to Mikoto and she nodded as she left with Sasuke back to their home. Kushina thanked Kakashi for taking care of her daughter and left with Tokiko and Kakashi, looking a bit confused.

Saya was a twitching mess, her clothes were faded and torn a bit, her hair was askew and in her eyes, there was no life. When she saw Naruto, she began to rock and moan. _"Wow, she is a mess, better be careful around her since she looks like she could be mad."_ Naruto thought as he watched her. Sakura looked at Saya and instantly went to Naruto menacingly; she grabbed him by the scruff of Naruto's shirt and said, "What did you do to her?"

"What? You don't know….oh, yeah, after you became a ninja, you move into your own apartment…..I suppose I could tell you that I may have indirectly caused your mother to lose your little brother."

"What have you done with Takeshi? I swear if you have killed him, I will…."

"He is not dead….I don't kill innocents. I did nothing…anything, but exposed the fact that your mother is unfaithful. She had an affair with Sasuke's father and got pregnant before she died, making your little brother, Takeshi Haruno, actually, Takeshi Uchiha, the step-brother of Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura whispered, "No….that is not true, my mother wouldn't…."

"Everyone knows….so your mother has lost her seat on the council, her reputation has been reduced to being the village's sex whore and you have lost your father, who I believe he packed up and left the village to go to Tea Country. She can never see her son again and you have no power to protect yourself from harm without risk of your mother's meddling…."

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto's eyes turned a sickly yellow as he whispered, "Which means that I can make sure you will suffer….in every way possible, that is."

Sakura let go of his collar and screamed out, "You bastard!"

"Goodbye, Haruno…your suffering has just begun." Naruto said as he walked home, leaving Sakura and Saya together.

**Hayate Residence-** The Jinchuuriki came home to see Yugao and Hayate home. "Hey, nee-san, nii-san, I see that you guys are back in one piece."

Yugao replied as she hugged the boy, "Hello, Naruto….how was your mission?"

The boy replied, "It was….eventful. Kakashi was such a bastard, Duckass is more arrogant now that he has his Sharingan, I made Haruno become fearful of me since she can't be protected by her mother anymore."

Gekko Hayate nodded along with Yugao, who said, "Oh, by the way, the Chunin Exams should be here in about two months….which we will be training extra hard, considering that you mess up the floorboards."

Naruto paled as he replied, "But it wasn't my fault, Kushina tried to kill me."

"I will deal with her later…..you still messed up the house involuntarily."

"How the hell that does that make anything sense? Hayate-nii…" The Jinchuuriki tried to gain the assistance of his brother, but he was nowhere to be found. Slumping his shoulders, Naruto subjugated to his defeat and trained with Yugao, only his anger for the villagers and his fear of his older sister allowed him to survive.

Two months later, Team Seven went through many missions….D-Rank missions considering when Kakashi made his report about how they barely survived the A-Rank, made the Hokage do the D-Rank missions. Sakura was the same, but on the bright side, she was very quiet whenever she was in Naruto's presence.

Tokiko grew more powerful and learned kinjutsu from her mother, she also became more determined to attract Naruto's attention and friendship, but something made her a bit jealous when she saw Tsunami kiss Naruto.

Sasuke grew more powerful and in turn, more arrogant under Kakashi's 'private' tutelage and his mother's own with the Sharingan. He was more anxious to fight Naruto or any strong opponents, but there were no strong opponents since he was stuck doing missions.

As for Naruto, the Jinchuuriki had mastered his ninjutsu to the extent and discovered that when he was in heightened emotion such as anger or pain, he broke the limiter of the seal and released Tomomi's chakra.

Initially, if he drew more chakra, he would gain manic hair, bestial features and crouched like a fox. He dubbed the cloak as the Demon Fox's Cloak and he was able to practice in this form for only an hour since his body parts would become numb, of course this was all under the supervision of Anko Mitarashi.

The two of them become close after their fourteenth C-Rank mission they had together.

**Flashback- **_"Okay, Rutaxon, your next C-Rank mission will be to find the Cross Bandits Group, they have kidnapped the client's daughter along with other women and children for slaves. Your job is to infiltrate and neutralize them." Sarutobi said._

"_How many are there and who is going with me?"_

"_About seventy to a hundred and only one person…your sensei Anko Mitarashi will be only going with you."_

"_Good, but where is…"Suddenly a window burst through to reveal Anko Mitarashi in his promiscuous glory. Sarutobi said, "Anko, how many times have I told you to…."_

"_You told 79 times and no, I am not stopping until I feel like it. I like to make a flashy entrance." She said._

"Ok, scratch what I said when we met, I love this woman."_ Naruto thought to himself. Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose as the two left, but then he smiled as he thought, _"At least, I didn't tell them about how the higher up are ninjas, hopefully both of them will be killed or at least crippled enough to place a loyalty seal on them."

_**Outside of Konoha-**__ Anko and Naruto traveled through the forest with Anko taking point. "So, Rutaxon, are you excited to be here?"_

"_Yeah, to be outside of that accursed village is exhilarating, you never felt like this before?"_

_Anko replied, "Nah, not really….I have always like to be near the village ever since…" she paused for a moment and Naruto finished, "Since Orochimaru took you outside, you hated it." She stared at him and he commented, "It is kind of obvious who your sensei is. You practically said that you want to kill a certain Sannin and plus some of the villagers still resent you a bit, calling you snake bitch." _

_He looked forward, "Although he is psychotic, he does have the right idea in leaving the village." The former apprentice of the Snake Sannin replied, "Leaving? You plan on doing that?" _

_Naruto said, "The thoughts had occurred to me, this village doesn't deserve my power since they chose to ignore my sacrifice…..even the Hokage feels like this, but I have people to protect in this village. I could care less about the majority, I bet the old fool gave you access to the seals that he placed on my body along with the elders when I was a baby."_

"_How did you…."_

"_My tenant, the Kyuubi knows the full extent of my body and I have allowed its chakra to destroy them bit by bit over the years….they are all now completely useless."Anko opened her mouth to speak, but then she clutched her shoulder in minor pain._

"_A parting gift from the snake, right?"_

_Anko nodded and the Jinchuuriki said, "When we reach the town, can I see it in private?" _

"_I don't know….I…am uncomfortable with showing it to others."_

"_That is fine….I just wanted to see if I can succeed where others have failed to do so."_

_Anko looked at him darkly and hissed, "Nobody can break this seal, not even the old man….."_

"_What about Jiraiya? He is more adept at seals than him, despite that he is a pervert."_

"_He couldn't do anything, not without the product or the blueprints of it." Naruto chose to drop the subject and the two moved through the trees. The Jinchuuriki was secretly making plans involving the help of Orochimaru to free Anko from her curse._

_**Town- **__The two entered and quickly found the client. "My name is Akito; I need you two to rescue my daughter Tatsuki from the bandits. There are four generals in the bandits, they used to be ninja, but failed their graduation tests. Kenta Cross is their leader and he used to be a ninja as well."_

"So the old man withheld information about those five….fine, Sarutobi, they say that karma is a bitch."_ Naruto thought to himself. Anko was thinking the same thing as well, then Naruto said, "Fine, let's get this over with…."_

"_But we don't know where their camp is at?" Anko said._

"_The bandits will mostly likely hide in the forest or by a nearby cave close to town. We studied their patterns and they are camped at a cave about seven miles northwest…." The Jinchuuriki said, "Judging by the sun, we will reach there at sunset…good, time to kill some bandits."_

_**Edge of Bandit Camp-**__ Naruto and Anko hid on a ledge to see the camp and the bandits were in a bit of a celebration at their 25__th__ raid of the month. "Hmm, about 70 or 80 bandits…so how are we going to do this? Assassination or utter destruction?" Naruto asked._

"_Wow, you are just as sadistic as me….I like it, but we will go with assassination. If the shit hits the fan, we will switch with destruction."_

"_Alright….__**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**__" 20 clones appeared behind the two and spread out into the forest. "There…that should occupy them for a while."_

"_You know, I have been meaning to ask you how you learned about the Kage Bunshin?"_

"_I learned it from Kushina-teme when she tried to maim me and I kicked her ass, now we better get started. I am feeling anxious, plus I need to kill some steam since the villagers have been pissing me off lately." The Jinchuuriki jumped off the edge of the cliff to fall upon two unaware bandit sentries and killed them by giving them a kunai to the back of the neck._

_He silently weaved throughout the camp and then Anko was right beside him, "I hope your clones weren't selfish…"_

"_They only killed about 2 each, so they are only about 30 left…excuse me, 28. One of the generals is dead, caught him drunk and puking his guts out." _

_Anko smirked, "Hmph, the bastard couldn't hold his alcohol…that's funny."_

"_Anyway, I will take care of the generals while you take care of Kenta….one of them should know where they are."_

"_You know, the leader never comes out unless you can create a big enough distraction."_

"_I thought you wanted to kill the rest of the bandits."_

"_Nah, not my style…I prefer one on one and play with my prey for a while. That is Kenta-kun. Have Fun!" Anko said as she disappeared into the earth when Naruto shook his head and stabbed a bandit in the back, covering his mouth to muffle his screams._

_He sheathed his kunai and said, "Now to go wild…." His weapons appeared and he picked up an orb and electricity coursed through his hands. Then he shot a red beam of energy at a tent, killing some of them. As bandits surrounded him, Naruto gave a little history lesson, "This ethereal blades once belonged to a manipulative leader. His name was Xemnas, the Superior of the In-Between"_

_Naruto charged at the bandits with them in his hands as the bandits converged on him….only to meet their doom, Naruto slashed at a bandit on his left side and swung him in a 360 motion, catching 4 bandits and covered them with electricity to slice them in half._

_Dark red blood spattered from their bodies and not one spot of it touched the Jinchuuriki. The bandits kept coming and Naruto kicked one in the jaw and snapped his neck, then he stabbed one with his left ethereal blade._

_Naruto took three shots and the bandits dodged them to let them hit a tent filled with kegs of alcohol and an oil lantern fell on it, causing the make-shift home to explode and shards of glass pierced through rest of the bandits and wounded one in the arm._

_Naruto turned to look over at the remaining five bandits, "Which one of you are the generals?" The ones in the back flinched a bit and Naruto smirked as he made the Whirlwind Lances pierce through them. One was still alive and Naruto asked, "Where are the women?" _

"_Kenta's…tent."_

"_Good…thank you for your contribution." Naruto said just as he turned to the last bandit and the bandit asked, "W-What are you?"_

"_I am….the XIII ninja…you shall be my messenger. Run and tell all who are bandits….tell them my name and the events that have occurred here."_

_The bandit nodded fearfully and Naruto said, "But…" He took his lance quickly and slashed a mark on the bandit's arm, the mark of the Roman numeral 13. "Now you will carry my mark and may leave with your life." The bandit scurried off into the forest from the scene of Naruto standing front of the burning tents with his weapons surrounding him and a strange symbol behind his back._

_Naruto made fifteen Kage Bunshin to clean up the dead while as the real one strode into the Cross tent, turns out that the bandit was right….it wasn't hard to miss at all. The Jinchuuriki opened the flap and searched until he found a trapdoor. _

_He opened it to see the woman and children in rags. "It's okay; I am here to help…which one of you is Tatsuki?" A blonde-haired woman in her early twenties with green eyes appeared and came forward and said, "I am…"_

"_Ok, good, you are still alive. Now I want everyone to form a single line, children first." One by one, the children were taken out first and then the women. "Now this Kage Bunshin will escort you back home, leave Kenta Cross to me." The women and children followed the clone while Naruto tracked the destruction of the tent to find Anko torturing Kenta Cross._

"_Disappointed?"_

"_Hell yeah, that bastard only knew a few jutsu….waste of my time, how was yours?"_

"_It was fun, I killed the rest of them and the general didn't use their jutsu because I killed them too quickly."_

"_Did you find them?"_

"_Yeah, they are being escorted back to the town….now kill him and be done with it."_

_Anko stabbed Kenta in the head with a kunai and left with Naruto back to the village to be welcomed back in open arms. Akito said, "Thank you for saving my daughter…" _

_Anko said, "No problem, just glad that they are all safe…" Tatsuki ran up to Naruto and gave him a hug as well as a kiss to his surprise, "Thank you….mister." The Jinchuuriki slowly returned the hug and a smile appeared on his face, "You are welcome, Tatsuki-san…" _

"_What are your names?" asked Akito._

"_Anko Mitarashi."_

"_My name is….Naruto."_

**Flashback Ends **

Naruto walked to see a boy from Sunagakure, wearing a black cat-like jumpsuit and carried a large bundle on his back while his teammate, a blond four-pigtailed kunoichi with a giant fan on his back watched as a kid hung helplessly from the Suna boy's grasp.

Sakura and Tokiko were there as well, trying to convince the puppet master to put down the boy. Naruto moved forward, "Do you mind putting the brat down?"

"No…he bumped into me and now he is going to pay the price." The Suna boy answered.

"Fine, but think about it….that boy happens to be the Hokage's grandson and two things will happen if you hit him. One, you and your team will be banned from this year's Chunin Exams and two, you will cause an international incident, causing the treaty to break and we will go to war against you…so please feel free to hit the boy."

The boy dropped Konohamaru to the ground and Naruto said, "Ok, now apologize..."

"What…"

"Just do it, Kankuro…." The girl said.

Kankuro said, "Sorry…."

"Ha!" Konohamaru said until Naruto slapped him upside his head, "Now you apologize….you stinking brat."

Konohamaru fussed, "Why did you do that, don't you know I am the Hokage's grandson?"

Naruto slapped him again and said, "I know that you are the old bastard's grandson and I don't give a shit. Like I told your idiot of a grandfather, respect is earned, not given, regardless of what family you are from….now apologize or I will let him beat you up and then have Ebisu train you until you drop."

Konohamaru looked fearfully at Naruto's creepy smile and quickly said, "I am sorry for bumping into you…."

"There, now that we are all fine and dandy, what is your name, miss?" Naruto asked.

"Temari, you already know about Kankuro."

Naruto commented, "Pretty name for a pretty lady. So I am guessing that your other teammate is up in that tree, right? Red hair, green eyes, emotionless face…" Temari and Kankuro stiffened to see a red-haired, green-eyed boy with a gourd on his back along with an ever-present emotionless mask on his face.

"I am surprised that you detected me at all." He said in a gravelly voice, then he jumped down as he said, "Your eyes…..are the same as mine. What is your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha…." Everyone turned to see the ever arrogant Uchiha in the tree and jumped down to the ground in front of Naruto. "I didn't ask for yours, but you are interesting…..I am Sabaku no Gaara."

"Rutaxon, the XIII Ninja…."

Gaara replied, "I look forward to seeing you two in the exams." He and his team moved towards their hotel while Naruto moved away. "Rutaxon! What are these exams?"

"Why are you asking me? I am the supposed dobe, matter of fact; you figure it out since you are an Uchiha."

On the next day, Anko met with Naruto and said, "Naruto, you can participate in the exams, but you must get a Jonin sensei other than me or your relatives to represent you and two other teammates to make a team. That is what the Hokage told all of the apprentices in session." The Jinchuuriki knew that Tenten would be there with her team indefinitely. So he couldn't ask her, he knew that Ayane would go with him if he asked and now he needed a third teammate.

As he walked through the courtyard, he overheard a young girl's angry voice yelling and looked to see that it was his old teammate, Ami. She had changed over the months; she now wore a black cheongsam and grew her hair a bit longer to end at her shoulder blades.

Apparently her two teammates were afraid of taking the Chunin Exams and she was trying to convince them to join, but to no avail. Her Jonin sensei was Ko Hyuga, the known bodyguard of the heiress Hinata Hyuga. Naruto smirked as he thought, _"I have found my third teammate, now won't everyone be all surprised to see me?"_

He walked up to them and said, "Excuse me…" The four of them turned to look at Naruto and Ami addressed him in surprise, "Rutaxon-san, what are you doing here?" The Jinchuuriki replied, "Well, I was walking home until I heard someone yelling at her scared teammates, she seemed pretty frustrated."

Ami blushed a scarlet red and Naruto continued, "Anyway, I plan on going to the Chunin Exams myself along with an older genin who wasn't able to because she is in an apprenticeship and I can't go with my team because it is only a three-man team. So I was wondering if you would like to join us."

Ami replied quickly, "Yes, I would like to join you guys in the exams." The Jinchuuriki turned to Ko and asked, "Is it okay if I can borrow your student for this event? I promise that I will protect her with my life during them, but the decision is ultimately up to you, sir."

Ko was a bit wary of the pariah of Konoha because of the Kyuubi sealed inside of him and the fact that he killed civilians without mercy, but they were killed in self-defense and he had heard nothing but good things from Anko and more clients were coming in due to the fact of Naruto's extermination of the bandit groups, including the notorious Joker Gang was not safe from his wrath.

Ko answered, "Why not, Rutaxon, just don't make me regret my decision."

Naruto bowed to the Hyuga, "Thank you and I will make sure that you won't…I will have the slips by tomorrow and you can sign them by then. Meet at the Academy building by 12:30 at least; it officially starts at one though."

Ami nodded her consent and Naruto left to get the slips. The next day, Naruto, Ayane and Ami arrived early and Naruto said, "Okay, I registered our team name to be Outcast. Now what are your strengths and weaknesses?"

Ayane replied, "My strength are ninjutsu, kenjutsu and genjutsu, my weaknesses are fighting close-range fighters since my taijutsu sucks."

Ami stated, "My strengths are taijutsu and ninjutsu, my weakness is genjutsu."

"My strengths are taijutsu, kenjutsu and for some reason, I am immune to genjutsu….so my weakness would be ninjutsu since I hardly use it. Pretty much, we cover all of our weaknesses as a team, we should be good…..now let's get in there, it is 12:45 now." The three genin walked inside to see Team Gai arguing with two genin blocking the door and a large group of them were watching.

Ami moved to help, but Ayane held her back. "We have to help them…"

"No, Lee is the fastest and strongest genin in the terms of taijutsu besides Neji Hyuga, who was the Rookie of the Year in our class last year. They are faking to be weak, so people would underestimate them."

Naruto replied in a whisper, "On another note, those genin are actually Chunin in a Henge, I see them every time on gatekeeper duty, plus there is a genjutsu on the sign that says we are on the third floor, but we only went up on one flight of stairs….we're on the second floor."

Ami said, "But shouldn't we tell them?"

"Nah, Neji has the Byakugan and they can see through genjutsu, they probably noticed it too and are trying to use it to their advantage….it is a test, if you can't recognize a crappy genjutsu as a team, you are not fit to enter here. Don't worry; we are here to help each other with our weaknesses." Ayane said in a reassuring tone."

"Then let's go to the 'real' room." Ami said silently.

Team Outcast moved upstairs and Team Gai noticed them out of the corner of their eyes. Naruto gazed at Tenten and winked at her, making her smile a bit. As they went upstairs and walked through the doors, every foreign ninja and Konoha veteran genin looked at them menacingly.

Naruto did a Gin smile at the intimidation act and directed his killing intent throughout the room, making everyone avert their eyes except Gaara, who had a psychotic smile on his face. "So you are here….Rutaxon, Ami and….who is this?" Shikamaru said as Team 10 walked up to them.

"Ayane Uchiha….I graduated last year."

Naruto replied, "So you three are taking the exams as well, I figure that you would be the ones who would wait until next year."

Shikamaru said, "Blame Ino and Asuma-sensei….when she heard that Sasuke was also taking the exams, she jumped on it...that and Asuma-sensei wanted us to get serious about being a ninja."

"You can't blame him." Ami commented, "You were too lazy to train and Choji would rather eat than train at all. Ino has some skill since she was trained by her father, but she is still a fan girl. Matter of fact, where is she?" Shikamaru, Choji, along with Team Outcast turned to see Ino hugging Sasuke from behind.

"Do you have to ask? Well….we better go and extract Ino with a crowbar."

Sasuke sneered at Ayane, "I see, you got your bitch to join…"

Naruto's eyes darkened, "Before you finish that sentence, Sasuke, my question is do you want to die today or for me to pierce your eyes. Because it would be a real nice present for me to give to your brother once you're dead and I think he would be delighted to have an extra pair of eyes on spare in case he loses one of them."

Sasuke became fearful over losing his eyes and shut up, just as Kiba's voice came to their ears, "Yahoo, found you….looks like the gang is all here." Shino said, "Hello, Rutaxon-san…."

"Hey, Shino, how have you been?"

The Aburame replied, "I have been fine, this team has been very pleasant….except for Kiba-san's constant strategy of 'hit first, plan later' deal on every mission." Suddenly a genin with silver hair and a believable smile, which instantly remind Naruto of Mizuki, came up to them, "You guys must be rookies, considering that you can't keep your voices down at all. Those Ame ninja on your left have very short tempers…."

Ami asked, "And your name is…."

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Yakushi Kabuto. Since you are rookies, I will share my information on the exams."

Ayane inquired, "This is not your first time?"

"No, since the Chunin Exams are bi-annual, this will be my seventh time doing the exams." Kabuto answered the female Uchiha.

"Wow, you are pretty weak…" Kiba commented.

Naruto thought to himself, _"Ok, believable smile, check….giving out information freely without a catch, check….seventh time doing the exams, yet with Jonin-level chakra, check. Yeah, something is telling me not to trust this kid or underestimate him; his smile reminds me of Mizuki way too much."_

Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards, "My ninja info cards hold a ton of information on about the exams here and they respond to my chakra only." He drew a card and sent chakra into it to reveal how many teams were here from each country.

Sasuke asked, "Do you have information on individuals?"

Kabuto nodded and the Uchiha said, "Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, Rutaxon and Ayane Uchiha…" The silver-haired genin drew 4 cards and stated, "Rock Lee, 20 D-Rank and 12 C-Rank, his taijutsu is very high, but everything else is non-existent. His teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten."

He took the next card, "Sabaku no Gaara, 8 C-rank and 1 B-rank, his abilities are unknown and it is said that he has never been hurt on any mission at all."

He drew the next card and said, "Ayane Uchiha, 24 D-Rank and 8 C-Rank, roughly she is well-rounded with her kenjutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. Her sensei is Gekko Hayate and she has no teammates."

He drew the last card and said, "Lastly, Rutaxon, 4 D-Rank, 32 C-Rank, 1 B-Rank, 1 A-Rank. Alias: The XIII Ninja, Bad Luck….destroyed the renowned Joker gang members from 200 to one by himself and walked away without a scratch or speck of blood. He is fairly well-rounded in all points, but his genjutsu is almost non-existent, he is ranked in the Bingo Book by Kusagakure as a C-Rank ninja."

Everyone gaped at Naruto's information and Kiba whistled, "Damn, you went to work and how come you only have 4 D-Ranks?"

"I never got paid for them, so in compensation, I was well within my rights to take jutsu at that equivalent level."

Kabuto said, "Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Kusa, Oto and Ame are the ones participating in the exams, all filled with skilled ninja like Rutaxon-san here." Suddenly the door bused open to reveal a man with a military suit and a black trench coat as well as a Konoha bandana, flanked with twoscore of Chunin operatives.

"I am Ibiki Morino and as of now, you are all my bitches now. You will all draw lots to see where you are assigned to be seated. Everyone will be separated…." True to his word, everyone was separated and Naruto ended up next to Hinata and some random ninja from Suna.

Ibiki said, "Don't turn over the tests until I tell you to do so. First, we must go over the rules and no questions will be answered, so listen carefully. You each start with 10 points, the test has ten questions, if you miss one, then you have nine. The second rule is that it is a team test… to see if how much your test can hold up to 30 points."

Sakura shouted, "I don't understand this system and why it is a team test." Ibiki barked, "If you shut the fuck up, I can tell you! Why the fuck I say no questions will be answered until I am done." The man calmed down and continued, "The third and most important rule is that if anyone who is caught cheating will have their points subtracted by 2 points."

One of the proctors commented, "We have our eye on you guys."

The crowd looked a bit shaken as Ibiki said, "Realize that the weak ones who get caught are destroying themselves. As shinobi trying to become chunin, be proud ninjas. The final rule…is that if a teammate don't answer all questions correctly or loses all points will fail…along with their 2 teammates."

Sakura thought, _"What?"_

Ibiki said, "You will have one hour to complete the test…Begin!" The genin turned over their tests and began scribbling their answers.

The Jinchuuriki just sat and answered the questions with the help of Tomomi's knowledge. He looked in the corner of his eye to see Sasuke using his Sharingan to copy an undercover chunin's movements.

"_Why is he cheating…wait a minute, Ibiki-san gave us plenty of freebies to cheat. So maybe…the true test is that he wants us to cheat and not get caught."_ He thought to himself.

Hinata and Neji with their Byakugan, Gaara used his Third Eye, Tenten used the mirrors to give Lee the answers, Kankuro used his puppet Karasu, disguised as a proctor to pass answers to Temari, Ino used the Shintenshin no Jutsu on Sakura, then gave Shikamaru and Choji the answers via jutsu. Soon over the hour, 13 teams failed the exam being caught cheating.

Ibiki said, "Okay, now we begin the 10th question, but I must apply the added rules for this question." Kankuro walked back in with the 'chunin', "You had fun playing your doll." The puppet master stiffened, _"He knew about Karasu?"_

Ibiki continued on, "The rules are for you to decide to take it or not." Temari yelled, "Choose? What happens if we say no?" Ibiki's eyes darkened, "That's easy, you fail. Your points turn to zero and your team is evicted from the exams."

A random genin shouted, "What the hell does that supposed to mean then? Of course we will take it!" Ibiki smirked, "If you answer incorrectly…you will never be able to take this exam again."

Kiba shouted, "You can't do that, there are guys here who took this exam before."

Ibiki smiled darkly, "That year, they didn't have me, so it is my rules now, but if you choose not to take it, you will be able to take it next year."

Another random genin shouted, "This is bullshit!"

Ibiki turned to her, "Tough shit, you son of a bitch! Now there is anybody who doesn't want to risk the tenth question, please raise your fucking hand."

One by one, genin dropped out and were escorted out the door. Ibiki asked, "Anyone else?"

Nobody moved and then Ibiki spoke, "Are you sure you want to take the risk? If you get this question wrong, you'll remain a genin forever."

Nothing….

Ibiki looked at the crowd, now sporting looks of confidence, _"Interesting…these teams have a lot confidence and spirit."_ The Jonin thought to himself. _"Time to give them the final verdict."_ The scarred man said, "For those of you remaining her, you…pass."

The genin all shouted, "SAY WHAT?"

Sakura asked, "Then what about the tenth question?" Ibiki answered with a smile, "Your choice to take the question was the tenth question." Temari shot out, "So what about the other nine questions you gave us, what was their purpose?"

The Torture and Interrogation leader said, "Those questions were not for a genin to answer unless you are a genius, forcing you to cheat, so we had two or more chunins located near you to help up out. Those who cheated poorly failed."

Ibiki chose this time to untie his bandana to reveal his scarred hand full of burns and screw holes, "Because…at times, information is more important than life, and people will risk everything to get it." Sasuke thought, _"The after effects of torture."_

Ibiki retied his bandana, "If the enemy notices you, there is no guarantee that the info will be accurate. Information can be a powerful weapon for your country and teammates."

Temari said, "But… I still don't understand the final question."

Ibiki sighed, "The 10th question is based on a choice, a leap of faith that could make you or break you. The ability to face any hardships and be perilous is the qualifications for a chunin. So I wish you guys luck."

Naruto smirked at him and to his surprise, Ibiki returned the smirk. _"Interesting kid…"_ Ibiki thought. Suddenly Ibiki detected movement at the window to find a banner flung into the room. It began to unwind to reveal a woman in a fishnet and long-sleeved beige trench coat.

It was Anko Mitarashi and she looked to see Naruto holding up a board with a large'10' on it. "I am Anko Mitarashi, the proctor of the second phase of the Chunin Exam. Follow me to Training Ground 44.

**Forest of Death-** "This is the Forest of Death…." Anko stated. Ami whispered, "It doesn't look like much to me." Suddenly a kunai whizzed past Ami's head, scratching her cheek and the Snake's former apprentice appeared behind her to lick the blood from her cheek, "Never underestimate nature; she has the ability to fight back and spill that precious life-blood of yours."

Naruto chuckled, "Okay, sensei, quit teasing her…."

"Must you ruin my fun…."

"Yes, for now…you do have to explain the rules."

Anko regained her composure, "Well, then before we start the exam, you have to sign these papers…there will be deaths in this one and if you don't sign these, it will be my responsibility. I am going to explain the test, and then you can sign them. After that, each team will check in at that booth behind me."

She handed Naruto the waiver forms and he passed them out as she said, "Simply put…you will attempt the ultimate survival. First, I will explain the area….there are 44 gates exactly and there is a forest, a river and a tower in the center. Each gate is exactly 10 km away from each other. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using the weapons and jutsu that you have, you will compete in a no rules scroll battle. You will fight over these two scrolls 'heaven' and 'earth'. Since there are 26 teams here, half will get heaven and the other will get earth. To pass this test….you must reach the tower with both scrolls."

Sakura muttered, "So half of the teams will definitely fail because of this requirement."

Anko said, "There also is a time limit, the test will last for five days…"

Ino shouted, "Five days?"

Choji said, "What about food?"

Naruto chuckled, _"Just like Choji to always think with his stomach…the fatass." _

Anko said, "You are on your own….the forest is filled with food, you just have to watch out for the man-eating beasts, poisonous plants, poisonous insects, etc. and 13 teams passing is not likely. As the days progressed, the time to rest is shorter and the distance to the goal is farther, plus the area is filled with enemies, you will not get that much sleep. So you can fail not only for losing the scroll, but the harshness of the course."

She smiled, "Now let's talk about what will disqualify you…first, those who don't make to the tower within the 120 hour time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate or have their teammate killed. As a rule, there is no quitting in the middle of the exam, so if you are going to be a chicken, don't sign those papers. You will be in the forest for five days and also you can't look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower."

Shikamaru asked, "What happens if you do?"

Anko said, "Why spoil the surprise when you can dare to find out yourselves? Chunin are asked to handle classified information, this is to test your trustworthiness. That is it, exchange your 3 forms for your scroll, and then choose a gate to get ready for the start."

Naruto smirked as he already signed his on the spot while Anko was explaining the rules. Anko said, "Oh, and a final word of advice….just don't die."

Team Outcast was placed at Gate 78 and burst through the gate. Naruto activated his bloodline to take out two weird weapons …. They were ranged weapons known as Arrowguns, a peculiar type of laser gun with traits similar to crossbows and handguns, wielded by Xigbar, known as the Sharpshooter, who used spatial manipulation to freely direct his projectiles from the weapons.

The three genin stopped on a large branch and Ayane said, "Okay, splitting up would be a bad idea in this case. If we stay together, we would attract more attention, so we should move in a line. I will take point since I have the Sharingan and it can see a bit farther than your eye and in case of any ninjutsu or genjutsu. Ami…you are next and Naruto will cover the rear."

Ami questioned, "Naruto?"

"My name….my real name, the higher-ups know it, but they called me Rutaxon because I told them that they were not worthy of knowing it at all. Only a few select people know it and can say it without repercussions, but I can trust you with the knowledge of my name, Ami-san…"

"I will…Naruto, but I can seem to understand why you are disliked so much by the villagers." Naruto and Ayane looked at each other and nodded. The Jinchuuriki replied slowly, "The reason is that the Kyuubi no Kitsune on October 10th, my birthday shared along with Namikaze, was not killed on that day, it was sealed into me."

"What? That is impossible! They…" Ami said as she stumbled a bit.

"It was a lie to cover it up and protect my generation, so I could have 'friends'. The Bijuu are demons and masters of chakra manipulation since their bodies can be manipulated into a human form or their true form….they are beings of pure chakra, which is poison to us since it is essentially different than our make-up. The ones above six tails must be sealed into a newborn. The Yondaime could have sealed into his daughter or Naruto on that day and he chose Naruto…." Ayane said, "So the question is will this knowledge affect you to cooperate with us, Ami? We can quit if we want to…."

Ami said, "I will think about it….this is a lot to take it though."

"Think about it later, we got company and it seems that they are from Kusagakure."

Team Outcast stopped and turned to see two girls and a boy, one of the girls were in the middle, acting as team leader obviously. "Are you Rutaxon, the XIII Ninja?" The boy asked from his position. "Yes…" Naruto answered, "Who wants to know?"

"I'm Doppo Asakura…"

The girl on the opposite side stated, "I'm Michiko Himura."

The girl in the middle said, "I'm Shiwo Hitsuwa."

Doppo was wearing a green shirt and blue Jonin-style pants; he had red flaming hair and blue eyes. Shiwo was a purple-haired girl who had an athlete build and brown eyes; she wore a brown Mandarin collar shirt and matching pants. Michiko had light green hair and grey eyes, had a long-sleeved leather jacket and red pants. Her hair covered one side of her feminine face and carried a double-bladed sword on her back.

"I will take Michiko…."Ayane said and Naruto took out the Earth scroll from his pouch and began to spin it on his pointer finger and catch it in his hand while he was staring at the Kusa team. Shiwo took out their own, which luckily happen to be a Heaven scroll.

"Take them down, Ami…you take Doppo and Ayane, you can take your opponent. I will take Shiwo." Naruto said. Team Outcast got ready and sprang at their designated opponent.

**Ayane and Michiko-** Ayane drew her katana and blocked an attack from Michiko's double-bladed sword. The Uchiha ducked under the female Kusa ninja's kick and slashed at her feet only for Michiko to step back. Ayane followed her and slashed at her neck, but she ducked and slashed at Ayane's side only for Ayane to block and knock the edge downwards.

As the Uchiha moved to cut into Michiko, she blocked with the other side and instinctively moved to the other side to protect her right side. The two opponents spun away from each other in a flourish and clashed once again. "You are good…..who taught you this style?" Michiko asked curiously.

"My sensei, Gekko Hayate…"

Michiko's eyes widened for a bit, "I see, so the rivalry begins once again, my sensei is Ogawa Nomura. Our teachers were rivals back in the Chunin Exams twelve years ago."

"Funny, I guess we will be the ones to finish what they started, correct?" Ayane said. The two clashed once again.

**Ami and Doppo-** The two circled each other and Doppo finally said, "Personally I wanted to fight Rutaxon…."

"Why did your village put Rutaxon-san in the Bingo Book as a C-class ninja, he only killed a few bandit camps." Ami asked.

"Kusa uses the bandits as a cheap police force to keep order like the Uchiha used to be in your village. Your friend Rutaxon is a mild threat to our village." Doppo said, "It is one of the main reasons why we are at the Chunin Exams to either cripple or kill him. You mind giving us some information on him?"

Ami bit her lip and then slowly got into her stance, "Unfortunately I can't….one, I don't believe that you actually beat him, considering that he is the strongest genin from my class. Two, without him, I wouldn't be here and I don't sell out my comrades."

The boy replied, "I guess we will have to find that out…and beat the information out of you." He attacked her with a punch, but Ami blocked it and sent out punch of her own. The male Kusa ninja caught it and went for a head butt, but Ami leaned her head back to avoid it and kicked him in the torso, sending him back.

He groaned in pain as Ami settled back in her stance again and pulled on her gloves. She ran at Doppo and caught him with a palm thrust to the chin, then punched him in the gut to let his head meet her knee and lastly performed a back kick to make him fly into the tree with great force.

"How was that?" Ami asked with a smirk.

Doppo was stuck a bit into the tree with blood dribbling down the side of his mouth and pulled himself out of the tree. He chose to take out a few splinters and spat out blood as he said, "Damn, you hit hard….but considering, I have teammates that hit me on a regular basis. Hmph, I guess I should thank them."

Then the boy crouched and started to do something crazy…he began to dance, his left foot stepped behind him and then his right one and his arms were always in front of his chest. _"Capoeira, eh?"_ Ami thought, _"I guess I shouldn't play around either…good thing that nice, old man gave me that taijutsu scroll."_ Ami switched her stance up into an ancient style called Wing Chun.

**Shiwo and Naruto-** The two circled each other slowly for a moment and Shiwo attacked by sending kunai at Naruto, who quickly shot them down with his Arrowguns. "So you have a bloodline…" She deduced, "This is the reason why you are called the XIII Ninja because you have thirteen weapons to use, eh?"

"Correct, I am guessing you are trying to find some weakness, so I can fight actually and see my skills or kill me…that is if you can, right?"

"That is correct…"

"You know, I am not going to stop killing them."

Shiwo replied in a sigh, "To be honest, I could care less….the reason why the Kusakage wants you dead is because of the fact that the leader of the Joker bandits was his older brother. The Kusakage would hire the Jokers, which had others under their control to enforce its control over the village. I believe that he needs to die, the black-hearted tyrant…."

Naruto asked, "Would you like me to assassinate him for you?" Shiwo looked at him and said, "He is a powerful shinobi, he is hard to approach…"

"So was his brother, who is the Kusakage?"

"Akane Ishimoto…."

"Good, I will see if I can get out of the village to do it."

"Thank you….for compensation, here is our Heaven scroll; we already caught an extra set earlier. I will be seeing you soon, Rutaxon…ask around for me when you reach." Shiwo released a flare, which made Michiko and Doppo appear beside her with a Shunshin. "We are done here…" Shiwo said simply, "Let's go to the tower now…"

The Kusa team left the area just as Ayane, along with Ami came to Naruto. "You two okay?" he asked.

"A bit shaken up, but we are okay….why didn't they ambush you?" Ayane asked.

"I offered to assassinate their leader, the Kusakage. Apparently, Shiwo is part of a rebel faction that hates the Kusakage."

Ami said, "Shouldn't you tell the Hokage about this?"

"No, if I do, then the Hokage will not do anything…he is a man of peace talks than violence…..this man has done nothing but oppress his subordinates, a leader should care about his people…..all of them, I am going to have to be discreet about this."

Ami nodded reluctantly and Ayane said, "Did you at least get their scroll?"

"Yep, she said they had an extra set, they work fast or they were just lucky to get the teams off guard."

Ami said, "Great, now we can go to the tower." The three of them moved through the forest for a few hours to reach the tower and walked into the empty room to see a plaque with a quote written by the Third Hokage.

Ami said, "Earth and Heaven….maybe we should open the scrolls now."

"Good idea, we are at the end of the road." Ayane said. Naruto took out the scrolls and handed the scrolls to the two girls, they gingerly opened the scrolls to see the kanji for 'person' and Naruto recognized it and said, "Throw it away! It's a summoning scroll…" Ayane and Ami threw the scrolls in a corner and a plume of smoke appeared to reveal a Chunin.

She immediately attacked Naruto, who used the space ability from Xigbar to dodge her attack. "I will kill you!" the woman shouted. "Stay back….don't interfere in this!" Naruto shouted as he switched to a new ability and out of his sleeves came out, four kunai knives and Naruto held them in between his fingers.

"Foudre, wielded by Larxene, the Savage Nymph….she was the fastest of the Organization and the most sadistic of the bunch as well. Shame, I would love to meet her to exchange torture techniques, but sadly she is dead. Now who are you?"

"I'm Tsubaki…"

"I still don't know who the hell you are though…"

"I was Mizuki's fiancée until you killed him…"

"Oh, yeah, you are the one that Iruka-sensei mentioned….I guess you want revenge, eh?"

Tsubaki said, "What does it look like?"

"Sorry, miss, but I ain't going to die…and since you were stupid enough to try to kill me. **Raiton: Kageboushi!**"

Suddenly lightning came down and Tsubaki was struck down by it, the lightning coursed through her body with the kunai that she had in her hands helped her stage her own death. "That is all folks…. Let's go." Naruto said to his teammates.

Ayane looked at Ami, who was shocked at Tsubaki's death, "He had to deal with people trying to kill him when he was younger, but when he got his bloodline…he made them stop and when people declared that they would kill him….he killed them in cold blood, but the ones that said to maim or torture, he just humiliated them. I just don't want to be in his way when someone pisses him off."

_**Hakureisaiga- Now the Chunin Exams are underway…who will Naruto fight, what is his next plan to establish more power? Next time, Deals and Fights. **_

SPOILER ALERT! If you don't like them, please do not proceed past this line

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

I just saw the most awesome thing in this week's manga chapter….Sai gets fucking pissed. Hell yeah! Plus Kankuro and Omoi are kicking ass as well, this is getting good!


	5. Dealings with Different People

_**Hakureisaiga-Thanks for all of your reviews….now as to address Just One More Hater, first of all, if you had continued to the second chapter, you would have seen my reasons, you damn idiot. As for the name, fuck your opinion, it fits the story…if you don't like it, then don't read it. Also way to be a coward, so nobody can reply to your damn review…maybe the fact you can't write for shit. Thank you and have a nice day**_

**Chapter 5-Dealing with Different People**

Four days later, the remaining team came to the tower, Team Dosu, Team Gai, Team 8, Team 10 and Team 7 came to pass. Naruto found out that his sensei did encounter Orochimaru and revealed that he wanted the Sharingan and gave Sasuke a gift….the Cursed Seal of Heaven, the very same one that Anko had on her.

"_So Orochi-san wants Duckass, but for what? Well, maybe now I have something to bargain with to his interest."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"**What are you planning, Naruto-kun?" **Tomomi asked.

"_Even though I hate traitors, but Orochimaru is one of the keys I need to help with my quest to establish a new country, free Anko from that seal of hers and help him kill that old fool of a Hokage."_ Naruto replied back.

Tomomi said, **"I can help with the Sarutobi thing, when he fights with his Bo staff, he tends to leave his right side open when he is going for a strong attack." **Naruto said, _"Thanks, Tomomi-chan….is it time?"_

"**Yes….it is…" **

The Jinchuuriki nodded and slipped into a meditative state, travelling into his mindscape. He moved into the cottage and found Tomomi's room; he opened the door to find her already naked. "Looks like I have a lot of work to do…" Naruto said. Tomomi said nothing, but pounced on Naruto and shredded his clothes off of him.

_**(A/N: Warning: Lemon alert! If you are 18 or older, you may read the following events that occurred in this story. If you are underage, skip all the way down to the part where it reads 'Lemon End'. If you are underage and don't care, by all means, read to your heart's content.)**_

"I need you so badly, Na-ru-to-kun." Tomomi said seductively. She took his dick and started to slowly pump it with her hand, making him fully erect. "Ah, it woke up….that was quick." Tomomi said as she blew on the head.

Naruto moaned a bit in pleasure as the cool air caressed his dick, making it twitch a bit, Tomomi put her mouth on it and began to suck on the huge shaft. Her rough tongue slowly licked the tip of his cock and Naruto felt himself in bliss as he thought, "Good thing I read Kama Sutra or I would have been done for." He was driven from his thoughts as Tomomi clambered on top of him to shove her pussy into his face.

Naruto knew instantly what she wanted and plunged his tongue into her folds, making her scream in ecstasy since she was very sensitive, then the Jinchuuriki smirked as he took his hand and plunged his middle finger into her folds to join his tongue and rubbed his special button with his thumb.

"Mmm, I could eat this for hours."

"Oh, Naruto….mmm, oh my god, you are so good down there….I am going crazy, yes….tongue fuck me, tongue fuck me just like that, tongue fuck me more. Clean my dirty little pussy!" Tomomi cried. The demoness went back to her job and went for a deep throat, causing Naruto to grunt and release his life-creating seed down the vixen's throat.

"Mmm, you taste so good….ahhh!" Her orgasm came swiftly due to Naruto's ministrations and Naruto's face was drenched with Tomomi's juices. "The feeling's mutual, Tomomi-chan." Naruto moved from under her and said, "On your knees…" Tomomi quickly went on her hands and knees and he entered her snatch, causing Tomomi to scream in pleasure.

Naruto grunted at the tightness in Tomomi's womb and began to slam into her again and again; switching up the paces every few minutes much to Tomomi's great pleasure. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Two clones joined the fray, popping in front of Tomomi and one clone put his dick in Tomomi's mouth, muffling her screams of pleasure while the other clone began to play around with her perfect breasts.

Tomomi thought, "This feels so good, I actually have to thank that blond bastard's stupidity for this. He is actually filling me up inside, I can't stop moving my hips, I want more….more." It was true; Tomomi kept moving her hips forward a bit, stopping halfway and slammed her body back into Naruto's tool, making huge waves of pleasure coursed throughout her body.

"Your pussy is so tight, Tomomi-chan! How many times did you say that you masturbated?" Naruto said.

Tomomi freed her mouth from the clone's dick and said, "Thirty times….mmm, a day, oh there….most of the time you were in the shower….right there, that is my spot." The pleading voice of Tomomi prompted Naruto to pounce her right in her G-spot harder and faster, making Tomomi pant and rest her head on the floor.

Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth and her eyes were slightly rolling into the back of her head. "I-If you…keep on d-doing that…Naruto, I….I'm going….going to…" Naruto moved to where her head was and whispered, "Release it, my vixen…release it all, you don't have to hold back anymore…let it go…" Tomomi let loose a piercing scream as her second orgasm came forward and soon Naruto came after her, cumming inside of her.

The clone let loose on her face and the other one released his own on her back. Tomomi blacked out and fell asleep on the ground with her ass up in the air. Naruto took her up bridal style and went into the shower, cleaning himself and Tomomi of their mess and sweat-covered bodies.

After he changed the sheets on the bed, he let Tomomi on the bed once again and began to plant light, wet kisses on her voluptuous body, making the demoness moan in a cute tone. The Jinchuuriki smirked at his work and clambered over her still form and kissed her breasts. He gently latched one of the areolas and massaged the other one with his free hand.

As he sucked and lightly nipped them, Tomomi's body began to react and her eyes fluttered open, "Mmm, Naruto-kun, you still here?" she asked. "I figured that you wouldn't be satisfied after making you cum twice."

Tomomi smiled softly and blushed like a newlywed beginning to consummate her marriage with her significant other as she replied, "You are correct, Naruto-kun…" She lightly traced her fingers over her chest and cross scar, "But…this time….I will be taking control, I let my lust control for the moment."

"Then by all means, take control." Naruto said as he removed himself from his position and laid on his back. Tomomi climbed on top of him and took his dick, stroking it back to being erect. Then she moved the tool into position and lowered herself on it, making it slip inside of her.

She began to bounce up and down onto Naruto's large tool and the two stared deep into each other's eyes, daring each other to look away, but they didn't….There were deep feelings that were released at that moment as they made love.

To them, it wasn't just mindless sex or friends with mutual benefits helping each other out. No, through their actions between each other over the last six years, they realized that they cared for each other on a deep level of friends; they realized that they were in love with one another. A Jinchuuriki and his demon had the deepest connection than their previous containers.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun…." Tomomi whispered. Naruto moved up forward and wrapped his arms around her waist as he said, "I love you too, Tomomi-chan." Tomomi wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and nuzzled his neck as they moved in unison until they both reached their climax.

They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes until the Kyuubi spoke up, "Naruto-kun, I want to try something…." She said with a blush on her face.

"What is it?"

The vixen blushed deeper as she got up and turned around to spread her buttocks as she spoke, "I want….you to fuck me in my ass…" Naruto blinked a bit, "Are you sure? I heard that it was uncomfortable…"

"It will be….but I am willing to try it….with you." Tomomi said to her jailor. Naruto gave her a slight nod and stroked his cock once again, then lubricated his tip with Tomomi's wet juices mixed with his own., rubbed the small entrance and pushed through slowly while placing a hand on the vixen's back to keep her from arching her back.

She bit her lip at the new presence her other hole was feeling, then Naruto plunged himself fully into her, making Tomomi cry out in slight pain mixed with pleasure. "It…it hurts…"she whispered. Naruto was about to pull out, but the vixen commanded, "No, don't stop…please."

Naruto nodded and began to move as he thought, "This place is so tight, I almost came from even entering her ass." He began to pump faster as Tomomi mewled out, "More, I want more….please fuck my ass harder, Naruto-kun…." She begged.

The boy's reply was 'As you wish' Naruto moved faster and faster in her dirty hole as Tomomi shouted his name over and over, the Jinchuuriki stimulated her faster to her orgasm by pinching her clit and rubbing her tits as he fucked her ass.

"Tomomi-chan, I am so close…"

"Cum inside….cum inside my dirty little ass, clean it with your warm, hot seed!"

Naruto nodded and fucked her ass like a raging piston until he let out a primal roar, announcing his climax in her ass; Tomomi released her own and collapsed on the bed. Naruto took out his tool and laid beside her, breathing hard.

_**(A/N: Lemon end, it is safe to read now, kids)**_

"That…was amazing for….a rookie, eh….Naruto-kun." Tomomi whispered."

"Thank….Kami for perverts….and Kama Sutra….and the Internet." Naruto breathed out. Tomomi turned to lay her head on his chest and said, "I mean it…"

"Hmm…"

"What I said earlier…I meant it, Naruto-kun." Tomomi said, looking into his indigo eyes. Naruto chuckled a bit, "It's funny…when I first met you, we didn't want anything else but a mutual understanding that we were going to make everyone pay, then we became friends after a year, after that…I had a crush on you when I turned eight, you showed signs of returning them when I turned ten and now we finally say the words to each other over sex and we haven't even gone on one date…."

Tomomi thought about it for a second and giggled as she said, "You are right….it is funny." Naruto said, "Well, how many minutes have passed in my world?"

"Well, we fucked for two hours, so only two minutes has passed."

Naruto said, "I will stay for a bit…with you, Tomomi-chan." The vixen smiled, "Thank you….and just so you know, I don't mind sharing you, Naruto-kun…" The boy blushed hard and Tomomi laughed at him a bit as they held each other in their arms."

Then Naruto left the mindscape and the remaining teams were made to stand in front of the Hokage. Kakashi glared at him, but Naruto smiled and pointed behind him.

Then the Cyclops felt a cold chill down his spine and noticed the only Jonin that scared him the most, who just so happened to be glaring at him…Saia Shuika, the Black Pearl. Her hair used to be pure white until Iwa killed her family in cold blood….in result, she went on a rampage and her victims' blood dyed it dark red, but in the night when she killed her enemies, it was pitch black.

She wore the usual Jonin outfit and wore her family's headbands on her legs and arms; her own was on her forehead. She had ebony skin and glowing hazel eyes, standing at 5'4" and wore a scythe. The blade was a mix of black and red, looking like a dragon's leathery wing and the end of the blade was a blue demonic eye, its name was Soul Eater.

Everyone took great distance from her because she was deemed insane except to Naruto, of course. Under the insane demeanor, Saia had a golden heart and she even taught Naruto how to wield a scythe if he ever got one….which was convenient because Naruto gained a scythe when he battled the Joker Bandits and he planned to reap some skulls with it.

**Arena-** "First off, congratulations on passing the exam!" Anko shouted into the headset. "_But for 21 people to make it this far. I was expecting to only have single digits and even Naruto's team is here as expected."_She thought, looking at the teams.

Gai commented, "Your team isn't too bad at all, Kakashi…but as long as my team is around, their chances are slim." Kakashi looked at him, "Hm, oh, sorry, did you say something." Gai turned around, his fist raised, "Damn you, Kakashi, you're so cool and it really gets on my nerves."

Anko said, "Hokage-sama will now explained the third test, so listen carefully. The floor is yours, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded, "Thank you, Anko. First, I congratulate you on passing the second part of this exam. Before we begin, I would like to inform you about the true reason of this exam." The genin perked up at the Hokage's words.

"_True reason?"_ Sakura thought.

"Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam together?" Sarutobi asked rhetorically, "To promote friendship among the countries, to raise the level of shinobi. Please don't be confused with these sugar-coated words, this exam is…" Tenten thought, _"Is..?"_ Sarutobi continued, "Is a technical war between the allied countries."

All the genin except Gaara, Shino, and Kabuto's team were shocked. "Wait…just what does that mean?" Tenten said.

Sarutobi mused, "If we were to go back in time, the allied countries were all enemies. To preserve peace, the Chunin Exam Selection was born to solve the problem."

Kiba shouted, "Why the hell we have to do that shit? Is this for deciding chunin?"

Sarutobi answered, "Yes, that is correct, but also this exam has another side. You are risking your own lives to fight for your respected village's prestige. The ones watching the exam will be leaders and influential individuals, also each daimyo will be there to watch you fight. If you are considered weak, the country will lose clients and vice versa. It also sends a political message to other countries to show their strength."

Lee shouted, "But…why do we have to risk our lives in battle?"

Sarutobi replied, "The strength of the country relies on the strength of the village. In turn, the strength of the village lies within the strength of the shinobi and the strength of the shinobi is at its peak when in danger. It is to show off your own strength, which only has meaning when your life is at risk, that's why those who came before you have fought in the Chunin Exam for this dream that is meaningful."

Tenten said, "But…why do you say stuff about this exam being for friendship?" The Hokage said, "Like I said, I don't want you to confuse this purpose. By losing life and establishing balance…this is the shape of friendship in the world of the shinobi. Now before we begin the third test, I will tell you one more thing…this is not just a test. This is a battle with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line."

Gaara said, "Can you hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails."

The Hokage said, "Hai, I'd like to now explain the third test now, but…" Then a sickly-looking Jonin interrupted, "Actually (cough), I would like you to allow me, Gekko Hayate, as a referee." Sarutobi said, "By all means, Hayate-san."

Hayate gets up from his kneeling position and turned to the genin, "Hi everyone, I am Hayate…and there is, umm, something that I would like you to do something before the third test."

Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow, _"Hayate-nii-san is a proctor too?"_ Hayate said, "Umm…it's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

Sakura said softly, "Preliminaries?"

Shikamaru shouted, "The hell does that mean?" Hayate coughed, "Simple, there is too many of you since the first and second test has been way too easy for you guys. According to the rules, we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of the participants. As Hokage-sama said, there are many guests here, so the fights will take too long. If those of you feel like quitting may do so now."

Doppo raised his hand, "Umm…I'm going to quit. That last fight broke my leg and if I might get my knee broken."

Hayate said, "Let's begin the preliminary matches. The matches will consist of one on one fighting; you will fight as if you are in a real life confrontation. Since we have 20 entrants now, we will have 10 matches exactly and obviously the *cough*winners will*cough*advance to the next match."

The Jonin continued, "The rules are…there are no rules. The fight will continue until you die or give up the match.*cough* If you don't want to die, then quickly acknowledge your defeat. But when I decide that the winner is declared, *cough*since we don't want to pointlessly increase the number of corpses, I will jump in and stop the match and the object that controls your destiny is this…"

Naruto interrupted, "The thing that controls our destiny is a big ass screen television." Hayate nodded, "Correct, this screen will *cough*show the match-ups for each battle, now let's start the first match."

The screen flashed to reveal the first match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado. "Tch…I had a feeling that they would do that." Naruto muttered and he looked at Sakura.

She was torn at the sudden selection, _"No way…right off the bat, Sasuke-kun has to fight."_

Hayate said, "Will everyone but the two entrants please exit the stage? Are you two ready?" Both of them nodded.

"Sakura…" Tokiko said softly, "He will be okay."

Sakura whispered, "I hope so…"

Naruto looked at the Uchiha and thought to himself, _"The idiot, he is battling with the active curse seal on his shoulder, but it will be funny if he loses and more fun for me since Sakura seemed to care about him."_

Sasuke's eye twitched at a wave of pain, _"The seal is acting up again."_

Yoroi thought, _"Heh…it seems that Orochimaru-sama's seal still hurts him."_

Lee thought, _"Good luck, Sasuke!"_

Neji looked at him intently, "_A chance to watch his abilities."_

Kakashi watched past Sasuke as he said, "Sasuke…I know about the curse seal, and just so you know, if it activates, I will stop the match." Sasuke thought, _"Shit…I can't use Sharingan or my normal jutsu."_

Orochimaru thought silently as he came into view as a Jonin, "_Oh good, I didn't miss anything yet. Looks like Yoroi is fighting Sasuke-kun…that is most unfortunate, that is the worst possible fighter for him with the curse seal on him."_The snake sannin thought.

Hayate said, "Now…begin!" Yoroi did the Tora sign, "Are you ready?" His right hand glowed ablaze with chakra as his left had reached into his pouch. Sasuke reached in his holster. Yoroi flicked them at the Uchiha, but the Uchiha did an overhand strike with his kunai, sending the projectiles back at him.

Then the seal decided to throb and Sasuke fell down to the ground. Yoroi saw the opportunity and acts by moving toward Sasuke.

He aimed his right hand to smash Sasuke's head, but the Uchiha rolled to the side and slammed the kunai point into the ground, then he tripped Yoroi using his feet, then maneuvered him into a wrestling move, threatening to break his arm. But Yoroi's hand grabbed Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke felt his strength fading away fast.

His grip on Yoroi's arm slipped and Yoroi elbowed Sasuke in the gut and then flipped up into a kneeling position.

Sasuke thought, _"What was that? My strength just suddenly…"_The weird ninja then moved toward the fallen avenger, causing Sakura to shout in alarm. Sasuke looked up to see Yoroi's chakra-infused hand clamped on his head, and the Uchiha began to feel weaker and weaker.

"You…my chakra!" Sasuke said.

Yoroi chuckled, "So you finally noticed, it's about time."

Orochimaru thought, _"Yoroi's special ability is that he can suck chakra rendering the person useless and weak by a touch of his hand. When he sucks all of your chakra, you will have no choice but to release the cursed seal…now unleash its beautiful power."_

Sasuke moved his leg to prop it against Yoroi, "Ugh…damn…you!"

Yoroi was kicked away and skidded away, "So…it seems that you still have power left?" Yoroi charged again, having Sasuke dodged the swipes of his hand. Sasuke aimed a roundhouse kick at him, but Yoroi jumped over and landed away from him.

Sasuke thought desperately, "_If he tries to touch me one more time, I am done for and he will try to get in close combat with me. What do I do?"_ Gaara thought, _"Is that all you have….Uchiha Sasuke."_

Naruto laughed cruelly, "Wow, Uchiha, this is quite pathetic of you. Is this the best you can do?" Sasuke looked to see Naruto and Lee on the balcony, _"That's it…I know what to do."_ He thought.

Yoroi charged at Sasuke, "It's over, Uchiha!"

But the next move surprised everyone especially Lee as Sasuke used the same move that Lee used on him. Naruto turned to Lee and said to himself, "I see…he must have fought him before the first test, no wonder he looked so jacked up before and Lee must have used a particular move that Sasuke copied with the Sharingan." 

Sasuke appeared behind Yoroi, "Though from here, it's all original from here." Sasuke said, "It's over." The Uchiha poked him in the back and the opposing ninja recognized the move, "Kage Buyou?"

Now the seal chose the time to act up and the marks began to spread all over his body. _"Damn it…I will not let…this thing…consume me!" _He thought, making his will push back the cursed seal. _"The seal is returning!"_Anko thought in shock.

Orochimaru scowled at the predicament as Sasuke pushed off of Yoroi's back and aimed a kick at Yoroi's right side.

Yoroi blocked the kick and scoffed, "Not enough." Sasuke grimaced and used the momentum of his kick to aim a punch to his unguarded left side.

Kakashi said, "Not enough…eh?" Yoroi's head snapped downwards, but Sasuke did not relent."Get your ass back here!" the Uchiha shouted as he used his right arm to catch his opponent in the chest.

Before Yoroi hit the ground, Sasuke turned to land a kick in the chest as he shouted, "There's more! **Shishi Renden!**" Yoroi's head snapped upwards to cough up blood and he was knocked unconscious.

Sasuke slid to the side before coming to a complete stop. Then the Uchiha struggled to get up as Hayate declared, "Winner: Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke fell backwards in exhaustion only for Kakashi to catch him with his foot.

Naruto said, "Well, I was not expecting that to happen, but the teme is a stubborn one, of course, he was going to win…and he managed to copy Lee's technique." Lee thought, "_I see…so that's your ability. You were able to copy only a part of my technique by seeing it once. What a person you are, Sasuke, you will get stronger and stronger."_

Naruto looked over at Lee and made a mental note, _"Note to self: make a seal that blocks the Sharingan's ability to copy…or just maim his eyes to be utterly useless."_ Gai thought, _"Mastering a part of the Lotus is impossible without proper training. Even with the Sharingan, it is not something that can be perfected that quickly and the creativity of his move…he reminds me of you, Kakashi."_

Tenten thought, _"The last year's rookie, Neji Hyuga and Naruto-kun, I wonder which one is stronger than the other?"_ Kakashi said, "Now let's get that curse sealed up now." Sasuke said, "Can you wait until the prelims are over, I want to observe the matches." Kakashi said, "Don't worry, I'm sure your teammates and I will tell you all about them and their techniques." They shunshined away as the screen flashed to reveal the next match.

Hayate coughed, "Will*cough*Abumi Zaku and *cough*Aburame Shino please come down?" Zaku said, "Who the hell is this loser? This will be easier than I thought." Shino quietly walked down the stairs to the arena.

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, he's right. Shino is one of the guys I wouldn't want to fight at all." Hayate shouted, "Hajime!" Shino spoke to Zaku in monotone, "If you fight here, you will never fight again, it's best if you forfeit."

Zaku's left arm twitched a bit and he began to move, "It seems that this one can move a bit, but I only need one arm to kick your weird ass." Zaku flew at Shino, but the Aburame brought his arm to block Zaku's strike.

Zaku cursed, "Damn it!"

Shino replied, "It is useless, you can't beat me with just one arm." Zaku retorted, "Shut the fuck up! Take this!" Zaku's hand opened to reveal his air hole, **"Zankuuha!"** The blow hit Shino full force in the head and Shino rolled on the ground, smoking.

"Hehehe!" Zaku chuckled with a smirk, "Hey, get your ass up!" Shino slowly got up and revealed something that Zaku was slightly disturbed. What the Oto nin saw was that Shino had bugs crawling under his skin…literally. _"W-What the? He has…bugs from inside his body?" _Zaku thought to himself.

Then he heard a multitude of noises behind and turned to see an army of bugs behind him. Shino explained, "They are called kikaichu bugs, they attack in numbers and consume chakra. Like I said, if this many behind you get you, you'll never be a ninja ever again. If you don't want that then you should give up." Zaku glared at him for putting him in this predicament.

Shino pushed up his shades, "If you decide to attack me with your arm, then the bugs will get you and if you attack my bugs, I attack you." Zaku cursed loudly, "Damn…" Shino said, "You should always save your trump card at the last moment."

Zaku thought as images from his past of the meeting with Orochimaru came into view, _"I can't…I can't continue to fail!"_ Zaku shouted, "Don't mess with me!" Zaku pulled his right arm out as he declared in a proud voice, "Heh…you should always have a trump card at the last moment, right?"

Kiba shouted, "What? He can use his right arm too!"

Dosu thought, _"So it was all an act that his right arm was completely useless…heh, good one, Zaku."_ Zaku shouted, "Take this!" Suddenly his arms imploded and one of them fell to the ground.

Zaku looked at it in shock as he saw kikaichu coming out of the air tubes. Shino came behind Zaku as he said, "When I told you to give up, I sent some of them to close your dangerous air holes with their bodies. That is a true trump card."

Zaku shouted, "You bastard!" He sent a punch, but the Aburame ducked and back handed Zaku. Hayate declared, "Shousha: Aburame Shino."

"Match 3 is Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankuro." Hayate called out. Kankuro said, "Heh, this will be easy enough."

Baki, their sensei said, "Kankuro, don't get cocky."

Kankuro pretended that he didn't hear him at all and continued to the arena. Temari muttered, "That idiot is going to get himself killed." Kankuro stood and faced Misumi, Yoroi's teammate. Misumi said, "Just throw the match or I'll kill you."

Kankuro said, "Sorry, but I plan on winning this match."

Hayate shouted, "Begin!"

Kankuro started things off by throwing a punch to Misumi's face, but the Konoha spy blocked it with his forearm and then something weird happened. Misumi's arm twisted around Kankuro's arm, startling him and allowing Misumi to constrict himself all over Kankuro's body.

"You see, my bloodline allows me to dislocate my bones and become like rubber. Now forfeit the match or your neck will snap."

Kankuro grinned and said, "Never."

Misumi squeezed tighter and tighter until everyone heard Kankuro's neck snap. "Goddamn it, I really didn't want to kill him." Suddenly Kankuro's face started to peel off like ceramic, then Kankuro lifted his head and turned it completely around to reveal that the person Misumi was holding was not a person, but a marionette.

"Now it is my turn!" The puppet said in Kankuro's voice.

Next, the puppet's arms sprang from the cat-suit and wrapped around Misumi's body.

"A puppet? Then where is…." Misumi said. Then he looked toward the bandages to see something moving and a hand popped out to remove it, revealing Kankuro.

"You're a puppet master." Misumi said.

Kankuro said, "That is correct and now I will return the favor, but I won't break your neck instead I will break everything else." Kankuro clenched his fist and the puppet crushed Misumi's bones and making him scream in pain before falling unconscious.

"Like I said, too easy." Kankuro said.

Hayate thought, _"That was close, I almost called the match too soon."_

"Match 4: Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka….fight!" Hayate said. The swordsman sat a few feet back and meditated. Ino said, "Well, Sakura, I never thought that I would be facing you soon…" Sakura got into a sloppy stance, "I will not let you beat me here, Ino…me and Sasuke-kun are meant to be and I will crush anyone in my way…including you."

Ino replied, "You can try…"

Sakura ran at Ino with her doing hand signs, "**Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Ino thought, "The Clone Jutsu, how the hell is that useful?" Sakura used her foot, kicking up dust and obscuring Ino's vision. The clones rushed in, sending faux punches until Sakura landed one on her rival's face.

Ino commented, "That was weak, be serious, Sakura or are you the same crybaby from back then…" Sakura yelled as she sent a punch at Ino, the Yamanaka ducked and blocked it. Ino went in a boxing stance and used two feints to slam her fist into Sakura's stomach.

Sakura dropped down and tried to sweep-kick Ino, but the Yamanaka jumped away only for the Haruno to send three kunai at her. Ino did the same to block them and the two kunoichis continued to send punches and kicks at each other.

Naruto's eye began to twitch, "They have been doing the same shit for the past ten minutes, will you two just end it already?" he thought. So Ino used her kunai to cut her ponytail and cascaded it all over the floor and tried to use the Shintenshin, Sakura knew this move and was able to dodge it…if it was an actual jutsu.

She fell into Ino's trap by getting her feet trapped within her fallen hair and tried her jutsu once again. Ino would've won if Tokiko has not cheered Sakura on, enabling Inner Sakura to force Ino back to her body. "You have….two minds?" Ino said, panting.

"Remember, a girl got to have a hard….center or she isn't going to make it."

The two did one last charge and punched each other in the jaw, knocking each other. Hayate moved out of his state and said, "Neither combatant can continue, therefore it is a draw. Now Match 5: Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi…fight!"

Shikamaru cursed, "Mendokuse…I have to fight a woman, great."

Kin replied, "Then I will end the match quickly!" The Nara shouted, "**Kagemane no Jutsu!**"

Kin moved to the side as she said, "I have seen that technique before, all I have to do is avoid your shadow." Shikamaru dodged and looked behind him to see senbon with bells, "Funny, next, you are going to send senbon without bells in pair with one with bells."

"So you say…"

Suddenly Shikamaru heard a ring to see string attached to the bells and Kin struck as he turned back to see her. "Now for the coup de grace…" She suddenly found out that she couldn't move at all and Shikamaru stood up and stated, "Looks like it was a success."

"What?"

"Your string can't produce a shadow at that height, but all of the shadows are mine to control, I shifted it to match your strings and attached it to you." Shikamaru said as he pulled out a shuriken out of his holster, making Kin do the same.

"Are you crazy? If we are locked in the same movements, you will be hurt as well." Shikamaru said, "I know, but I like to stare at my chances in the face…" They threw it and as the weapon came closer and closer, Shikamaru bended backwards as well as Kin, but she hit her face against the wall behind her and slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Naruto looked at the Oto Jonin and found him to appear familiar to him and then he realized that it was Orochimaru in disguise and he was staring at Kabuto. "Looks like I will have to contact him…" he thought.

"Match 5: Rutaxon vs. Mitsuko Himura…fight!" Hayate said.

Naruto summoned his scythe while Mitsuko took out her double-bladed weapon. "This is Graceful Dahlia, wielded by a man named Marluxia, known as the Graceful Assassin; he had a great ambition to control a power that he couldn't possess." Naruto stated.

"Interesting…now let's see if you can use it." Mitsuko replied. Naruto and Mitsuko moved toward each other and slammed into each other, then Mitsuko backed up a bit and swung at Naruto's right side, but Naruto blocked it and pushed it away.

The Jinchuuriki swung the scythe in an upward arc, catching Mitsuko's weapon between her hands and flung her over to the wall. The girl was able to catch herself on the wall and Naruto ran up the wall, slashing at her.

Mitsuko was instantly on the defensive and they were locked once again. "Are we having fun?" Naruto asked in a creepy smile and Mitsuko, in turn, answered with a dangerous smile, "The time of my life…." She twisted to the side and separated the weapon into two blades.

"**Kusa no Ryu: Nagareboshi no Mai!**"

Naruto smirked at Mitsuko's afterimages began to attack him. "**Huracan de la Rosa…**" Naruto countered as Graceful Dahlia burst into rose petals and surrounded Naruto's persona, blocking her attacks and shredded her into ribbons.

The Jinchuuriki appeared behind Mitsuko to whisper something in her ear, then Mitsuko jumped back a bit weakened just as the rose petals became Graceful Dahlia again. "What did you do to me?" she asked.

"Graceful Dahlia has every poison known to man found in plants; the rose petals that cut you have injected you with a toxin that affects your muscles."

Mitsuko smirked, "What a coincidence, my swords have been coated with poison that I made myself."

Naruto said with a smirk, "Let's see…lupinine, cyanide and a hint of black nightshade, am I right?"

Mitsuko was shocked that he figured out the contents of her poison as he said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but due to my….unique abilities, I am immune to poison of every sort to a certain extent. You need a stronger dose. As for your poison, it is from the azalea plant, you should be feeling nauseous right about now."

Mitsuko suddenly knelt to the floor and Naruto's Graceful Dahlia hovered under her neck. "Please give up, I don't want to kill you….but if I have to…I will do it." Naruto stated. "Fine, I forfeit." Mitsuko smirked, "I never expect such compassion from the XIII Ninja himself?"

"Winner: Rutaxon."

Naruto replied, "You haven't given me a reason to kill you and I highly suggest that you don't give me a reason to do so. **Corta de la Luna!**" He made a small cut on her cheek, taking the poison from her body. "There, you are fine now." Naruto said as he went up to the stairs and then went to the bathroom.

When he was finished, Kakashi had cornered him and demanded, "How did you get in the exams?"

"I don't know, Hatake, I just don't know….now excuse me; I would like to see the rest of the matches."

"You aren't going any…" Kakashi started to say until Naruto took the Jonin by the face and slammed him through the door, making the Jonin land outside in the arena on his back. Everyone looked between Naruto and Kakashi and the Jinchuuriki shouted, "My tolerance is wearing thin, Hatake!" Naruto shouted.

Then he turned to see Mitsuko staring at him and smirked, "That is why you shouldn't piss me off."

"Match 6: Tokiko Namikaze vs. Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba and Akamaru faced off against, Tokiko, who got in her Tai Chi stance. "Heh, this will be over soon….Akamaru, stay back a bit, ok?" Kiba said as he flipped through hand signs and crouched, "**Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu!**"

Chakra covered his limbs and he rushed at her, but Tokiko side-stepped as she said, "Slow…" Then she did a pushing motion into Kiba's side, sending him flying into the wall. "Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru leapt up at Tokiko, but the kunoichi was able to grab the dog by the scruff of his neck.

"The next move is yours…Kiba." Tokiko said as she tossed the dog into Kiba's arms.

"Akamaru…it looks like we have to be serious." The Inuzuka said as he gave his dog a soldier pill and then ate one himself. Akamaru's fur turned red and he leapt on Kiba's back and barked while Kiba said, "**Ninpou: Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Akamaru was transformed into a clone of Kiba growling at Tokiko. The Namikaze was slightly afraid due to the look in their eyes, but shook her head and took out a scroll to unseal her sword_. "Interesting….she knows kenjutsu too. Along with her Tai Chi, she could win this match….on the other hand, Kiba and Akamaru's speeds have increased greatly."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Let's go, Akamaru! **Gatsuuga!**" Kiba cried out. The two feral partner spun rapidly, turning themselves into a rapid human drill of claws. Tokiko tried to dodge, but unfortunately she was struck and her clothes were torn as well as her blood was spilled through lacerations.

Naruto's face held a smirk of unsuppressed glee at her pain and Kiba said, "Give up, Tokiko….you can't beat me and Akamaru, our teamwork is unstoppable." Tokiko got up with difficulty, "Shut up….you mutt!" Kiba growled as she continued, "I didn't come here to lose to you…there is something that I want to fight against here….and you and your little dog are in my way."

Tokiko moved her sword to the side and crouched as she gathered her chakra. Kiba charged along with Akamaru, performing the Gatsuuga once again, Tokiko stared at the drills and said, **"Uzumaki no Ryu: Raging Torrent!" **

Tokiko stepped forward, catching one of the drills and slashed into one of the Kibas multiple times, then she sent him upwards to slash at him again, then the Namikaze knocked him down to the ground and placed the tip at Kiba's chest, stopping the other in its tracks.

"Forfeit now, Kiba…." Tokiko said and Kiba glared at her as he weighted his options and then said, "I forfeit."

"Winner: Tokiko Namikaze."

Tokiko searched the audience for someone and her eyes rested on Naruto and then pointed her sword at Naruto, "You are next, Rutaxon!"

Everyone was surprised at Tokiko's boldness and Naruto laughed as he said, "This is highly amusing….fine, Namikaze, I accept your challenge." As they led Kiba away, the scoreboard flashed to show Temari and Tenten.

Hayate said, "The next match….Sabaku no Temari vs. Tenten."

She walked down the stairs to face Temari, who was wearing a confident smirk on her face. "Are the contestants ready?"

Both of the kunoichis nodded in confirmation and Hayate chopped down his hand, "Begin!" Tenten and Temari both jumped back to get some distance between each other, the weapons mistress threw kunai at the wind mistress, but Temari gathered wind-natured chakra to block the kunai away from her.

Tenten said, "What? But that attack was right on."

Naruto thought, _"She is using wind manipulation…it looks Ten-chan has a major disadvantage."_

Temari unclasped her fan and opened it up to reveal a purple moon on the fan. "This is the first moon, girl. When you see all three, the match will be over."

Tenten gritted her teeth as she racked her brain, _"How is she doing that? She is not using any hand signs or nothing, but yet my attacks can get through." _

Tenten ran at Temari and threw kunai at all directions as she thought, "_This should work."_ But again the attack failed and Temari swung her fan to blow back Tenten and her weapons. "You are on the second moon, sister. Look, it's over, your weapons aren't effective against my style, which has been proven twice." Temari said.

Tenten unclasped the two scrolls on her hips and Lee said quietly, "Tenten….you are not thinking of using that technique, aren't you?"

Tenten thought, _"I have no choice, this move should be able to pierce that wind defense of hers….I can't lose here, there is someone that I want to fight here."_ Tenten placed the two scrolls apart from each other and bit her thumb, drawing blood. "Well, like they always say the third time is the charm! **Soshoryu!"** she shouted.

The two scrolls burst and twirled around Tenten, she flew up and levitated in the middle. She grabbed one of the scrolls in air and began to flip in around her until the scroll unfurled around her. Then she swiped her blood on the markings, making various weapons popped out in existence.

Then Tenten threw the weapons one by one at Temari, who swung her fan to make the weapons blow off course and stab or fall on the ground around her. Tenten smirked and brought her hands back to her body and to everyone's surprise, the weapons came back to her.

Kakashi said, "Very clever, she used wires to attack to the weapons….clever girl that Gai got."

Temari said, "Sorry, today is not your day….you lose, princess." Temari swung her fan while shouting, **"Ninpou: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"** The weapons were blown back once again and Tenten was trapped in a wind cyclone, where she was slashed up by invisible blades of wind.

Tenten fell to the ground, but Naruto caught the unconscious Tenten before she hit the ground and gave her to the medics. "You held back a bit, Temari-san."

"I didn't want to hurt her too badly."

"I see….congratulations on your win."

"Winner: Sabaku no Temari."

"Thank you, Rutaxon-san."

"Match 10: Neji Hyuga vs. Hinata Hyuga... Fight!"

Neji and Hinata faced each other. Neji spoke first, "I never thought that I would be facing you." Hinata replied quietly, "Neji-nii-san." Tokiko raised an eyebrow, "Never knew that Hinata had a brother." Kakashi replied, "That is because they aren't Tokiko-chan…they are member of the Hyuga clan, but they are not brother and sister."

Sakura asked the silver-haired Jonin, "So then…what are they?" Kakashi said, "They are members of the Hyuga's Main and Branch Houses." Lee said, "Hinata is part of the Main House, while Neji is in the Branch House."

Tokiko asked, "So why does Neji look mad at her for?"

Lee said, "Many things happened between both houses and they are at odds right now."

Hayate shouted, "Begin!"

Neji said, "Before we begin, I like to speak freely, Hinata-sama….you don't make a good shinobi, forfeit the match." Hinata's eyes widened and she looked to the side.

Neji continued, "You are too kind, you wish for peace and avoid conflict…you agree with others, never resisting. You have no confidence in yourself and the Chunin Exam could be taken as a team of three…you couldn't turn down the request, couldn't you?"

Hinata said, "N-No, I w-wanted to change myself…do something on my own." Neji said, "As I thought….Hinata-sama, you are a spoiled brat of the Main Family. People can't change themselves, losers will always be losers. Their personality and strength can't change at all."

The destiny jackass continued, "Because people can't change, differences were born and the terms loser and elite were created. Looks, brains, personality, ability, size…all people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against and then they suffer under their own means. Just like the fact that you were born in the Main Family and I in the Branch."

Neji said, "I can see through you with my Byakugan…you are acting strong, but really you want to run and hide." 

Hinata retorted feebly, "N-No, I really…"

Sakura said, "What is the Byakugan?"

Kakashi said, "In terms of insight, it surpasses the Sharingan. There are rumors that the Uchiha clan originates from the Hyuga clan."

Neji smirked smugly, "Like I said, I can see through. Your eye went up to the upper left meaning you are remembering your painful past, then in the lower right, that is a sign that you are imagining physical and mental pain…you are imagining that you are going to lose!"

Tokiko shouted, "Honestly you can't believe that….fate can be changed in an instant when you have the will to change it. I have seen fate at its worst and it has been proven wrong many times."

Then Hinata bowed her head while Neji thought, _"By Kami, he is annoying!"_

Then the Hyuga jackass looked at Hinata, her eyes filled with determination, "So you won't forfeit, then I will not be responsible for what happens here." Hinata activated her Byakugan as she thought, "_I will not run away…I will no longer…run away!"_

Naruto thought to himself, _"So the girl has a backbone….let's see how she fairs against her cousin, she may give him a run for her money." _The Hyuga heiress then slipped into the Hyuga stance, "Neji-niisan, let's fight!" Neji slipped into the same stance, "Fine..." Both of them charged at each other.

Lee said, "I thought so, their stances are similar to each other, the same Hyuga style."

Sakura said, "Hyuga style?"

Lee answered, "That style…is the strongest taijutsu."

Hinata and Neji fiercely battled and mesmerized the audience with the deadly dance of death. Hinata's flexibility against Neji's knowledge and control of chakra were clashed between each other, each trying to overpower and gained the upper hand. Then Hinata saw an opening and aimed her chakra at Neji's torso, catching a scratch on him.

Neji stepped back, clutching his chest, "Ugh!"

Tokiko smiled as she cheered, "Go, Hinata, you kick his ass. Prove to him that you are not weak."

Sakura said, "But she only barely hit him…"

Lee said, "That is the thing…a slight scratch is all it takes. That is all it needs."

Sakura said, "Explain, Lee-kun."

Gai stepped in, "The Hyuga style taijutsu has been passed down through their generations. The taijutsu Lee and I used, Goken, is solely for bruises and breaking bones while the Hyuga style, Juken, causes damage to the chakra network. It may not look impressive, but you feel the aftereffects as the battle progresses." Hinata fought, pressuring Neji to go on the defensive.

Shino thought, "_Hinata's in control of the battle… I am seeing the true Hinata Hyuga."_

Kurenai thought, _"Hinata…"_

Sakura said, "So they attack the chakra network system."

Gai said, "Anybody can utilize this style by knowing the anatomy of the body well, but their Byakugan helps them perfect the style…since they can see the chakra network." Hinata and Neji jumped back from a moment and clashed into. "Did she get him?" Sakura said loudly. Hinata coughed up blood, shocking everyone.

Neji said, "So this is the extent of the Main Family household."

Hinata thought as she knocked Neji's arm away and aimed at his head, _"Not yet!"_ Neji's eyes widened as he quickly reacted by grabbing her arm and pressing a point. Then he pulled back her sleeves to show red dot-like bruises on her arms. "No way…from the beginning, you…"Hinata said.

"Exactly, I have stopped your flow of chakra in your arms. You can no longer utilize the Jyuken style against me, it was fated that you will lose." Hinata was knocked back in the chest and she skidded a few feet away from him.

She struggled to get up as Neji said, "Hinata-sama, there is a difference in talent that will never change between us…the difference that makes you the loser and me the elite. This reality cannot be changed, from the moment you said you did not want to run, you were setting yourself up for regret, you should be overcome with desperation. Forfeit!"

Hinata got up slowly as she said, "I will….not give up….yet."

"_She is at her limit…any more damage and she'll…"_ Kurenai thought in panic. Kakashi said, _"This Neji is quite formidable…I doubt that Sasuke or Naruto will be able to beat him."_ Gai thought, _"She can't defeat him…Neji would most likely survive this test."_ Gaara looked intently at the fight, who knew what thoughts were going through his unstable mind.

Hinata looked up at Tokiko and then the heiress then charged at her cousin as she thought, _"Tokiko-san…thank you, your words make me feel like I can do anything. I feel courage…I feel like I am worth something, that is how I began to feel."_ Neji blocked her arm and raised his palm to plant her a strike to the chin. She skidded back only to charge at him once again.

Kurenai thought_, "Hinata…you used to always quit…I know better than anyone else about the tough training you put yourself into. You would fail missions and were weak when it mattered the most, eventually losing your confidence quickly. But…that child is no more because the woman I see has changed._"

Hinata thought to herself, _"I have always watched you, Naruto-kun…but now you are the one watching me."_

Neji attacked Hinata in the chest as he said, "You understand nothing, your attacks have done nothing since the beginning." Hayate stepped in, "As it seems that Hinata Hyuga can't…" Naruto interrupted, "You might wanna rethink that, Hayate-nii…"

Everyone watched in surprise to see Hinata standing with her arm, holding her side as blood tricked from the corner of her mouth.

"Why…Why do you persist on standing? If you keep on pushing yourself, you will die." Neji asked.

The Hyuga princess declared, "It's not over!"

Neji scoffed, "Acting tough is futile, I can see that you can barely stand at all. From the time of your birth, the responsibilities of the Main Family were pressed upon you. You have always hated your weakness, but people can't change Fate. There is no need to suffer, so let it go!"

Hinata replied softly, but strongly, "You are wrong, Neji…because that person that is suffering and lost in the destinies of the Main and Branch families is actually you." Suddenly something snapped in Neji and he charged the weakened Hinata, only to have Hinata protected by the Jonin.

"Neji, you said that you wouldn't get your feelings toward the Main Branch involved in this match." Gai said sternly.

Neji shot back, "So the Main Branch sent more protection for the princess…" Naruto sighed and jumped down, taking out Graceful Dahlia and strode to Hinata, "**Corta de la Luna…**" He made a cut on her cheek and her wounds were healed.

Neji glared at Naruto and the Jinchuuriki said, "I don't think that you should be glaring at me at the moment." The boy was a bit confused and Naruto pointed his finger to make Neji look behind him, the Hyuga boy turned to meet Tokiko's fist in his face. "You bastard! I am going to kill you…" She said as she strode to him, but then Naruto aimed his scythe at her.

"Namikaze, I shouldn't even be helping you or your friend….in fact, I couldn't care less about either one of you…but if you fight him, you will be disqualified from your position in the exams and I would be very…disappointed that I didn't get to fight you, you can kick his ass later in the Finals or kill him if you want considering that they are not repercussions in killing in the exams."

Tokiko glared at Neji and said, "Fine…Rutaxon."

Neji decided to shoot his mouth off, "Hey...You, the loser over there. Two things…One, if you are a shinobi, you should cut out the pathetic cheering of others. Two, in the end, once a loser always a loser!"

Tokiko growled maliciously and Naruto had to move the blade dangerously close to her neck to stop her and she said, "Okay….okay, I am going….but I swear on Hinata's blood that I will destroy you utterly."

Naruto withdrew Graceful Dahlia and left to stand beside Ami and Ayane while Hayate had the clean-up crew washing the blood from the floor and then said, "Match 11: Ami Kumara versus Shiwo Hitsuwa."

Kankuro thought, _"That Neji kid is very strong and now we know that there are three monsters here, but I think that Gaara's has a bigger temper…. The demon within Gaara…it is getting fidgety with Gaara looking at blood. Both of them seem to be hiding their skills and we need to deal with them….when the main test comes around. I should gather some Intel…I will ask Rutaxon."_

Naruto noticed someone behind him and said, "What do you want, Kankuro?"

Kankuro said, "What? I can't come here to say hello?"

Naruto said, "Hardly anybody that I don't trust doesn't come to me without asking something from me, now what do you want?"

Kankuro said, "It's about that Hyuga kid."

Naruto said, "I have no clue about the guy, all I know is that he is a Hyuga, the cousin of my former classmate and is married to Fate, other than that, I don't care about him unless he gets in my way of becoming a Chunin."

Kankuro thought, _"This kid…he is just like Gaara."_

Ami rushed into Shiwo's guard with a kick, but Shiwo used her own kick to block it. The purple-haired genin sent out an uppercut, but Shiwo moved back and sent a rabbit punch to the face, Ami flew back and did a back flip while sending out kunai.

Shiwo dodged it and Ami appeared behind her, surprising the Kusa genin "She is a fast, little girl…but…" The Kusa genin thought as she ducked under her kick and sweep-kicked the girl on her back, "I'm much faster…"

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** cried out Ami and Shiwo's eyes widened as Ami blew a large fireball in her face. She used the Kawarimi and flipped through hand signs, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"** Ami was caught in the blast and slammed into the wall, "Ugh…damn and I thought Doppo wasn't easy to beat. I can't use any Katon jutsu since I know now that she can use Futon jutsu and that is just suicide for me to use, so she can augment it." She said to herself.

Shiwo said, "This is the end for you, Ami-san…**Jinton: Hayabusa Pisuton!**" She drew her fist back and sent six punches to Ami's stomach when it looked like one to the spectators. Ami grabbed her stomach and lurched forward, allowing Shiwo to do a knife-hand chop to Ami's neck, sending her to unconsciousness.

"Winner: Shiwo Hitsuwa."

Shiwo walked off to the hospital as she thought, "I can see why Doppo dropped from the matches and you broke at least a rib or two with that punch that you gave me earlier."

Hayate shouted, "Now for the next match….Match 12: Ayane Uchiha vs. Kabuto Yakushi."

Kabuto started the match by sending out a weak punch, but Ayane slapped it away and punched Kabuto in the gut, then sent a knee into his nose and ended the combo with a spinning back fist. Kabuto fell to the ground, holding his nose and Ayane moved forward to give the glasses- wearing 'genin' a kick to the chest and after Kabuto fell to the ground once again, Ayane sent a punch to the solar plexus and Kabuto shouted, "I forfeit…"

"Winner: Ayane Uchiha."

The seemingly weak genin walked off to the infirmary as he noticed a nod from the Oto genin, who then did a Shunshin. Naruto smirked as he thought, "So they are meeting….and me, along with Ayane are in the finals…good."

**Kabuto and Orochimaru-** "So you got the data?" Orochimaru said to Kabuto. The spy bowed to him, "But of course, Orochimaru-sama….after all, I am the best spy that you have and Konoha hasn't even noticed me at all."

"Until now…"

The two turned to see Naruto approaching them and Kabuto moved to take him out, but met his shield. "Don't bother, nobody can get through unless I deemed it so….you must be Orochimaru, it is nice to meet you, sir."

Orochimaru smirked, "You must be Rutaxon, the XIII Ninja or should I call you by your real name, Naruto….Why are you here?"

Naruto said, "I heard through the grapevine that you are here for Sasuke…correct?"

"Yes….how do you know about that?"

"Coincidently, Anko and Sasuke both have the same mark, connecting the dots to you. I can bring you to him…"

Orochimaru said, "That doesn't concern me, he will come to me…"

"But time is not on your side….for now, your seal is probably held back and his sensei was able to convince him that the seal will hinder him. To get to you faster, I will have to beat him in every step of the way, playing on his superiority complex. He will feel inferior to my power and then will choose on his own will to come to you…I think that will happen in about three months. I also know you came for a second reason….to destroy Konoha, right?"

Orochimaru said, "I am assuming that you have some information on it…"

"Yeah, the east wall has more weak points than the south wall, which everyone tends to go for some reason and your old man can only produce three Kage Bunshin rather than the usual twenty he does since his reserves are literally reduced to half of yours, he is also vulnerable on the right side when he is going for a strong attack."

Kabuto asked, "Why are you giving us this information, Rutaxon-san? What do you want in return?" Naruto turned to Kabuto and gave him a smile rivaling the Snake Sannin, "Because I want to see this village burned to the ground…also Sarutobi is a thorn in my side and with him eliminated, I can leave this piss-poor excuse of a village without the threat of being a slave…a weapon."

"So I get the guaranteed death of my sensei and the Uchiha's body….but there is something else that you want, yes?"

"Correct, I want the free will of my sensei, your former student, Anko Mitarashi…."

"Ah, Anko-chan is what you want, eh? I guess that I can give her up…once I have my play toy in my hands. Agreed, but you will do as my new spy since Kabuto has no purpose in staying here anymore and Kin Tsuchi will serve as your contact…it appears that she still has some use to me still now."

Naruto nodded and bowed, "Of course, Orochimaru-sama…I look forward to seeing the destruction that you will cause here. Farewell…" The Kage Bunshin poofed out of existence and Kabuto turned to Orochimaru, "Lord Orochimaru, are you sure that we can trust him?"

"Yes, we can, Kabuto…..I could tell in his eyes that he and I have a mutual goal on leaving the village behind and seeing it burn to the ground. He will not interfere in our plans unless we do something to him first, it is such a shame that Sarutobi-sensei tried to make him a weapon or else….he would have been a troublesome factor especially with that bloodline he possesses…the last time I saw that bloodline of his was back in Tea Country. Naruto will be a powerful ally on our side, so I doubt that he will betray us, but I will let Kin keep a close eye on him."

**Arena-** Soon the scoreboard revealed the next match, Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee. Gaara was already down and said, "Get down here."

Lee said, "Yosh! It's my turn!"

Gai said, "Alright, Lee, go do it."

Lee leapt down to the arena and Naruto said, "Well, come on, make-up boy, let's watch the match….it shall be interesting."

Naruto stood close to Ayane, Gai and Neji, who were near the far end, where Team 10 was located at also… Team Seven and Team Eight were at the other end. Lee commented, "Facing you this early made me happy today."

Gaara said, "Pft..."

Kankuro commented, "I don't know what Bowlhead can do, but he can't touch Gaara."

Suddenly something flew toward Lee and he caught it in his hand, "No need to get impatient."

Hayate smirked as he said, "Match 13: Gaara vs. Rock Lee…begin!"

Temari thought, _"His speed is good, but that is not enough to defeat Gaara at all."_

Lee moved forward as he shouted, **"Konoha Senpuu!"** Gaara's gourd spewed out sand and blocked his kick. Naruto thought, _"So the gourd is full of sand that he can control…but it looks like the sand is sentient just like my bloodline."_

The sand captured Lee and flung him backwards.

Tomomi said, **"That is because he is the Jinchuuriki of Ichibi no Shukaku."**

Naruto said, _"Oh, you are awake…how your sleep was?"_

Kyuubi said, **"It was nice, thank you for helping me with my problem."**

The boy replied warmly, _"You are welcome, now Gaara is the Ichibi container?"_

Kyuubi said, **"Yes, Shukaku's containers were driven insane due to insomnia and it seems that Gaara seems to be the worst of them all. He specializes in sand and wind jutsu."**

Naruto said, _"I see…"_

Kyuubi said, **"Knowing him, that Lee kid's life is in danger if Gaara is hurt or agitated."**

Naruto said, _"Judging by that….Gaara is mostly likely psychotic and will kill Lee if he is not careful."_

Lee moved around at each angle to punch and kick at Gaara, but the damn sand keep getting in the way. _"Damn…and he is not moving an inch either."_

Kankuro said, "Physical attacks won't work on Gaara, because of the sand that responds to Gaara's will, it acts as a shield and protects him. That is why there has not been a single person that got a scratch on Gaara."

Naruto replied, " There is a first thing for everything…Lee will put a scratch on Gaara, I guarantee it."

Sakura asked, "Why is Lee only using taijutsu, it is obviously not working at all, so should he use ninjutsu?"

Gai said, "That is the problem, Sakura….he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu."

Sakura said, "What?"

Gai said, "Due to a birth defect in his chakra coils, Lee can't use ninjutsu at all, if he did, he would have used them by now…so to help him, I forsake using ninjutsu or genjutsu to help with his dream of being the best taijutsu specialist."

Suddenly Lee was forced backwards up on the top of the hand statue. Gai said, "Lee, take them off!"

Lee said, "But Gai-sensei, you said only to take them off when I must protect my friends."

Gai said, "It is okay, I will allow it this time."

Lee grinned back and took off his orange leg warmers to reveal his weights. "Now I can move easier."

Kankuro said, "This is so stupid!"

Naruto smirked, "Now the real fun begins…"

Temari said, "Hmph, taking off weights doesn't mean that you can beat Gaara." BOOM!

Lee dropped the weights to make huge craters and plumes of smoke in the air. The Yamanaka chose that time to close her mouth.

Gai shouted, "Go, Lee!"

Lee smirked and sped off, suddenly Lee appeared behind Gaara and his sand reacted to block his punch, which was very close. Then Lee moved again this time his attacks were getting through. "Over here!" Lee said.

Gaara looked at Lee, who feinted and jumped in the air in a tight roll. Then the taijutsu specialist swung his legs down to hit Gaara's head. Gaara looked up and a huge scratch appeared on his cheek.

Lee declared, "Now we are getting started."

The taijutsu expert proceeded to beat Gaara into submission as Choji said, "His moves are so fast, I can barely keep up with him."

Kankuro said, "This is bad…"

Naruto thought, _"He is right, I can sense that the demonic energy within him rising from him."_

Lee looked at the insane look on Gaara's face and got scared a bit while Kankuro whispered, "Suna no Yoroi…."

Naruto said, "I see…so the stuff that is falling off of his face is sand too."

Kankuro said, "It is a thin layer that he can use in case someone gets in his defense."

Naruto said, "But to compress in a thin layer and keep it on requires a lot of chakra to do…in other words, Gaara knows that he is in a bad spot against Lee."

Lee said, "I have no choice…I must use the Lotus."

He unwrapped his bandages a bit and ran around Gaara in circles as he thought, "But with that sand, it will be a lot harder to kick him up."

Gaara said, "Hurry up and come."

Lee replied, "As you wish…"

Lee used the same kick for the beginning of his move. "That was the move he was using on Sasuke…." Tokiko thought to herself

Lee shouted, "It is not over yet…." The boy repeatedly kicked Gaara up in the air and from the pain his eyes closed briefly. Gai started to pray and then Lee shouted, "Take this! **Omote Renge!**"

Gaara was slammed into the earth while Lee moved away at the last second, but then Lee gasped as he saw that Gaara was actually a shell of sand. Gaara appeared behind Lee, laughing, "Hehehehe…" Gaara ordered the sand to smash at Lee and Lee was flung backwards into the wall, then another wave came in, making Lee raise his arms in defense.

Naruto watched as Lee was getting plummeted by the sand and Kankuro said, "That kid is in trouble..." Naruto noticed that Lee was smiling and said, "No, it seems Lee has another ace in the hole."

Gaara shouted, "Die!" But Lee dodged the attack and Kakashi said, "Gai, you didn't teach him…."

Gai said, "I did..." Kakashi said, "The Hachimon…no Tonkou."

Sakura said, "Hachimon no Tonkou?"

Kakashi said, "The Ura Renge is not a technique that should be taught….especially to a Genin. I have no interest in asking how much Lee means to you, but there are limits…I have lost respect for you, Gai."

Gai looked at him, "Like you are the one to talk, especially since you have been teaching Uchiha here in private while Naruto trains by himself or with the lady he is always with and Sakura here is nowhere to be seen on the training ground."

Kakashi looked at Gai, who said, "Yeah, I know about it….considering Naruto asked for me to help him train Tokiko with her taijutsu and he knows that you are…how did he say it, the Uchiha's bitch. At least I teach all of my kids, Kakashi. Unlike two fourths of your students, Lee has a precious thing that he would give up his life to prove; I just made him the man to accomplish that dream."

Kakashi said with a growl, "How many?"

Gai said, "Five gates."

Tokiko asked, "Um, just what is the Hachimon no Tonkou?"

Gai explained, "It is a limit removal of some sort, there are eight spots where the flow of chakra goes through. In order, the Initial Gate, Heal Gate, Life Gate, Harm, Limit Gate, View Gate, Wonder Gate, Death Gate. The gates are working continuously to limit the flow of chakra, when the Lotus forcibly opened them and releases a lot of power, but at the same time it destroys the body. If you open all of them, you could attain the strength of a Kage, but in the end….you will die."

Lee thought, _"Neji…..Sasuke…..Rutaxon…and Tokiko. I can't be the only one who loses here, Gai-sensei acknowledges me…this is the time to protect and maintain my own ninja way!"_

Lee shouted, **"Seimon! KAI!"** Lee was surrounded by dark green chakra and his hair stood up while his skin turned red with veins popping out. **"Shomon! KAI!"** Lee crouched down and shot forward, he kicked the Jinchuuriki up in the air and Gaara was flung upwards.

Some of the stones were flung at the spectators and Naruto has to move his head an inch to avoid a few.

Tokiko thought,_ "Lee….you are truly amazing."_

Everyone looked up to see that Lee was hitting Gaara like a pinball. His armor was being ripped into pieces as Gaara thought, _"What? The armor…it is crumbling?"_

Lee shouted, "This is the end! **TOMON! KAI!**"

Gaara thought, _"I can't protect myself…this is human speed?"_

As Lee charged at Gaara, he looked briefly at Neji, "Neji…this technique was supposed to be used to defeat you…but I will show it now!" He slammed into Gaara and the boy fell to the ground only to be suspended in the air because Lee's bandage was around his waist. Lee pulled him back up and sent a leg and fist into Gaara as he shouted, "And now for the finishing touch….**Ura Renge!**"

As Gaara fell, his gourd turned into sand, so it could cushion the fall and Lee fell to the ground, rolling away from Gaara a few feet. Suddenly Gaara stretched out his hand and Naruto thought,_ "Oh, no…you can't be doing that to my friend's teammate, Gaara-san"_

Naruto stood in front of Lee, making the sand halt in front of his shield

Naruto said, "The match is over…he is unconscious, you won."

Gaara said, "Why…did you save…."

Naruto answered, "Because…he is my comrade of a friend of mine."

Gaara got up and rematerialized his gourd as he took control of himself, "That is enough…"

Hayate said, "Winner: Sabaku no Gaara."

Everyone gasped to see that Lee stood on his feet and Naruto, along with Gai looked at Lee. He smiled, "Lee…you are amazing…you don't have to prove anything anymore. From what I see, you are strong in my book….ready to fight even when you are unconscious."

Naruto poked Lee and the taijutsu specialist's eyes closed. Hayate said, "Bring a medical team here…" Neji whispered, "Lee, you never realized it in the end…fate will not allow a pawn that can only seek victory at the cost of himself."

Gaara moved upstairs back to his team while Naruto moved up back to his spot. The last match was with Choji Akimichi and Dosu Kinuta, Dosu won hands down…and the finalist drew lots and here was the matchup.

**Match 1: Tokiko Namikaze vs. Neji Hyuga**

**Match 2: Rutaxon vs. Shiwo Hitsuwa**

**Match 3: Ayane Uchiha vs. Sasuke Uchiha**

**Match 4: Sabaku no Temari vs. Shikamaru Nara**

**Match 5: Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame**

**Match 6: Sabaku no Gaara vs. Dosu Kinuta**

Naruto moved straight to the Hokage's office to see Sarutobi in his office, writing paperwork as usual, "What do you want?" Sarutobi asked rudely.

"I would like to leave the village for the month to train…."

Sarutobi looked at him, "Absolutely not…"

"So would you rather me to unleash the Kyuubi's chakra recklessly in the village, causing widespread panic and chaos?"

Sarutobi said quickly, "No…"

"Then send me out….I am not going to run and disappear, not with you trying to figure out some way to control me by threatening my friends' well-being. If you want to be so secure, send a Jonin or Chunin with me."

Then a woman with raven hair and ruby eyes, she wore a red undershirt along with some intricate wraps to complete her exotic look. _"Kurenai Yuhi…the Genjutsu Mistress…" _Naruto thought to himself.

"Kurenai, how are you this afternoon?" Sarutobi said in a believable warm tone.

"A bit stressful…..but I am glad that at least one of my students was able to make it to the finals." Kurenai replied, "Am I interrupting something?'

"Not at all, Rutaxon would like to train outside of the village for the month and he needs at least a Chunin or Jonin to supervise him in his training…"

Kurenai looked at Naruto and said, "Sure, what kind of training is he doing?"

"Controlling the chakra of the Nine Tails…" Naruto said nonchalantly and Kurenai's eyes widened. "Oh, c'mon, eventually I would figure it out….it wasn't that hard considering that every mob attacked me, idiotically shouting Kyuubi brat or demon."

The Genjutsu user turned to Sarutobi, "I will do it, Hokage-sama. When will you leave?"

"As soon as possible…or tomorrow at least." Naruto answered as he left the premises, "Meet me at the Northern Gates by 3 o'clock and pack for a month trip, Kurenai-sensei and don't be late like Hatake-teme." He left, closing the door and then the Hokage said to Kurenai, "Make sure he is just doing that. If not, use this seal….it will paralyze him or if you keep it on him longer, it will destroy his chakra network to render him useless. Be careful, Yuhi-san..."

Kurenai nodded and left the Hokage House.

Hospital- Naruto went to the hospital and asked, "Excuse me, may I ask what room Ami is in?" The receptionist looked at Naruto and began to glare at him, "None of your business, you…."

"Excuse me, but do you really want me to kill you in a hospital no less…no, then tell me where is Ami's room?"

"R-Room 362."

He found Ami's room and went inside to see her awake, "Hey…"

Ami turned to him, "Hey, you…"

"How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit with a sledgehammer."

Naruto chuckled as he pulled up a seat, "Of course she used the Swift Release on you and I am facing her in the finals."

Ami said, "So everyone is in the finals except me…"

"Hey, it is okay…I am pretty sure that we will get it next time or matter of fact, tthey could promote you at that time. I doubt that I am going to get chunin status because of biased people, but who knows?"

Ami smiled, "Thanks…Naruto."

"No problem…I will avenge your honor in the finals, it is what a man would do." The Jinchuuriki said in a joking matter, making Ami giggle a bit. "I'm going to Kusa for a month….the Kusakage would be good practice and I could train to my heart's content." Naruto said seriously.

Ami said, "That is great…so who is supervising you? The Hokage is not going to let you go scot-free."

"Wait a minute, you believe me? You accept me?"

"Of course I do, like Ayane-chan said, you are not the type to lie…and even if you hold the Kyuubi, you are not it…a demon wouldn't help me go to the exams or comfort me about losing my match."

Naruto smiled at her, "Thanks…it looks like I got a new friend to add to my collection, just make sure when you get out of the hospital, train hard, okay?"

"Right…"

The next day, Naruto waited outside of the Northern gates, wearing a large scroll on his back, then he saw Kurenai walking towards him and muttered silently to himself, "My journey begins…"


	6. Final Countdown and Invasion

**Chapter 6- Final Countdown and Invasion**

**Outskirts of Fire Country-**Naruto walked on the dirty road in silence alongside his watcher, Kurenai Yuhi. He spent three nights, trying to figure out how to get rid of her, but he knew that she would notice the Kage Bunshin in a heartbeat if he tried to escape and run back to the village to have Sarutobi kill his friends.

If he killed her, Sarutobi would have grounds to make him his personal weapon and he didn't want that to happen any time soon, considering if Orochimaru was true to his word. Modifying her memory was not going to happen since he was there and the memory would break in an instant since she would have figured it out.

"So, Rutaxon, where are we going?" Kurenai spoke up, trying to make conversation.

"To Kusa no Kuni, I have some business to attend to there and before you ask, no, I will not tell you."

"I am going out on a limb to say that you wanted to spy on that girl Shiwo, your opponent. I really don't want to pull rank on you for you to confirm it because of what you did for Hinata."

"I could really care less about or for her, but she is a comrade, although she was nice to me, she doesn't know me at all unlike Shino and Neji-san reminds me of those ungrateful bastards we have to protect. If you were shunned for something not under your control, you would want someone to save your bloody arse, wouldn't you, Yuhi-san?"

Kurenai winced a bit at Naruto's barb and he continued, "I know the truth behind Neji's anger….and he is right to be angry, he is justified in his anger….but I believe that his anger is misplaced and should be directed at the uncle instead of the daughter. The girl just started her training at that time. If you want to report me to the Hokage about my whereabouts, and then fine…be my guest, but be careful because next time you meet me, you will be in Hell."

"Is that a threat?"

"As I said to everyone before, it is not a threat, but a promise if you decide to be stupid….like your friend Tsubaki."

Kurenai stopped abruptly, "You didn't…"

"Oh, but I did….right now, she ceases to exist. In fact, there is nothing left to be put in a burial urn. Now there is also the fact that I can hurt you a bit closer to home….either Hinata or Asuma-san, but I will tolerate both for the moment, unlike his father, he is not stupid. Lazy, but not stupid and also…"

Naruto lifted his gloved hand to reveal the seal that Sarutobi gave her, making her gasp, "I don't think that you won't be needing this at all."

"How did…"

"What? Just because you agreed to be my babysitter doesn't mean that I will trust you at all, plus you agreed to the proposition too quickly for my taste." Naruto said in a neutral tone, "I want to know why…"

Kurenai replied, "It's because…I owe you. My father died fighting the Nine Tails. As a chunin and member of the Hidden Leaf, I felt highly obliged to protect my home….but my father, Shinji Yuhi put a barrier protect me and the young shinobi and kept us out of the fight, so we could pass on our knowledge to the next generation. Earlier, I blamed you wrongly for that by glaring at you and ignoring your existence, but…now I want to change you, turn you away from the darkness that we created in your heart by supervising you…I want to help you."

Naruto shook and then laughed at her openly, "Help me? Ha! I am beyond the help of anyone, you think that just by supervising me, mentoring me is going to bring me back to the light. The way I see is that I will never go to the light since Sarutobi fucked all that up and the darkness…I seen it consume others before and they died a coward's death. I am in the middle, neither light nor shadow. Unlike you people, I embrace my darkness. I am twilight, chaos, but most of all….I am nothing….and nothingness is eternal."

"Sarutobi-sama…" Kurenai said, but Naruto interrupted, "Is an old fool who likes people shoving up large dildos up his ass. I tell you the truth, most of the shit he has done in his second reign as Hokage would make you sick. Now come on, we are wasting precious time by standing around here."

Kurenai walked beside him and said sternly, "Listen here, Rutaxon! I will not have you belittling our Hokage. Lord Hokage is a kind person…"

"First of all, he is your Hokage, not mine…to me; he is the council's bitch. Hmph, that kind, old man as you say let ANBU stand by, so villagers and ninja could beat me until brink of death."

"Why are you so bitter?"

"You just don't get it, do you? Fine…" Naruto said, "I will show you…." The boy summoned a large book and whispered, "**Complex Living.**" Both of them were swallowed into the light that emanated from the book and Kurenai woke up in Konohagakure.

"_What? I am in Konoha? But how?"_ Kurenai said in shock, _"And why am I so small?"_

"_No, you are not in Konoha….this is Konoha eight years ago and the reason that you are so small is that right now, you are in my five-year-old body and about to experience one of my worst beatings." _Naruto said, appearing out of thin air.

Kurenai tried to release the illusion and Naruto said, _"Yet this may be an illusion, but it is not possible that you can break it….maybe Itachi-san can, but you are not even close to touch the surface of his level coming to genjutsu, Kurenai Yuhi." _

Suddenly villagers and ninja came at her and began to beat her with their fists, legs, wood and weapons until they were done. Kurenai felt the pain and when the villagers stopped, Naruto stepped forward, _"That was one of my worst beatings that I had and the day Saya Haruno gave me that scar, then ten minutes later, the ANBU would show up after to take me to the hospital. This continued on until I was seven, the day I become the demon that this village wanted me to become. I grew stronger, smarter, and faster over the next six years when I crushed the oppressors on my seventh birthday all because of everyone's hatred of me….because he lost his wife Biwako."_

Then the memory world shattered like glass and Kurenai was back in her original body, panting as Naruto said, "Now you see why I hate Konoha, but why do I stay? It is because I have people that I care about and I will protect them from this village, even if I will have to release the Kyuubi to destroy this village once more."

Kurenai looked into his eyes to see that he was serious on his threat. The Jinchuuriki continued, "Now I am going to Kusa no Kuni, so I can practice using the demon's chakra and spy on my opponent. You are only here to supervise me, so the choice is yours, Kurenai Yuhi…"

"_This boy….this is bad either way. If I go back to Konoha, apparently to his word, the Hokage will hurt his friends and in result, Rutaxon will take his revenge on the village and I will ultimately lose my life or go along with him and have a slight chance of losing my life as well." _She thought to herself as she bit her lip.

After a few minutes of weighting her options, Kurenai began to follow Naruto to Kusa no Kuni and their journey took a week to get there. They stood a few miles from the gates of the village and Kurenai said, "Well, we are here…but how are we going to get inside?"

"With this." Naruto said, holding up a book.

"A book is not going to help us get in, Rutaxon."

Naruto ignored her comment and opened the Lexicon, **"Turn Up! Henshin!"** _**(A/N: Yes, the quote is from Kamen Rider Blade)**_ Instantly the two of them were engulfed in light and changed into different people. Naruto changed into a tall, sinewy blond with green eyes and a seemingly innocent face while Kurenai changed into a woman wearing a black outfit and gloves with straight, black hair down to her back.

"Ok, in this form, you will answer to Tifa and my name is Demyx, got it memorized…D-E-M-Y-X. We are merchants and heard about a weapon that specifically is made in Kusa, which is the double-bladed swords."

Kurenai replied hotly, "I got it, I am not stupid…."

"Hmph, you could have fooled me with that act."

They approached the guards and one of them said, "Halt, who goes there?"

"I'm Demyx, this is my companion, Tifa…I am a merchant seeking to find a double-bladed sword, which only made here. I am also supposed to be playing at a nightclub as well."

"Passports…"

Demyx handed the passports to them and the guard said, "What about her?"

"Her? Believe it or not, she is my fiancée."

"Oh, she is a beauty…she looks very shy."

"Ah, but the shy ones are the best, right?"

The guard laughed and said, "That is true, well, please enjoy your stay in Kusagakure…" The gates opened and Demyx, along with Tifa went inside of the village. "How did you do that?" Tifa whispered. "One of my special abilities involving the Lexicon and no, we aren't in a henge…this is a special transformation."

"But if you have business here, why are we in disguise?"

"One, Kusa has listed me as a C-class Ninja in the Bingo Book because apparently I have been killing their police force, the bandits and may have killed the Kusakage's brother. Two, if I am going to kill said Kusakage, then I would have get inside the damn place."

"That is why you are here?"

"Yep, but the thing is I am going to test my ability with the Kyuubi's chakra by fighting him….just make yourself comfortable in the hotel room and don't come out, it is not going to matter to me if you tell Sarutobi or not, entirely up to you. Change Up!"

Naruto changed once again, this time; he was a bit shorter than his usual height and had blonde hair with blue eyes. "Now go to the hotel and try not to do anything stupid." Roxas went out after he changed Kurenai into a woman named Aerith, knowing that her power would be useless since she doesn't know her history.

Roxas explored the area to see that Shiwo was right, mostly everyone was living in fear of the guards and he noticed that kids were not playing outside. He recognized Mitsuko, who was being leered at by some of the younger guards and inwardly smirked as she deliberately led them into the alley and then they ran out with frightened looks on their faces.

Finally he found Shiwo and said, "You know, Shiwo-san, it is going to be very interesting to fight against you in the exams."

"Rutaxon? You are here already?" she said in surprise.

"Yes, I may as well get it over with now…do you have the patrol list?"

"Yes….but unfortunately I could not get a map of the tower for you, they are separated among the jonin who are loyal to them."

Roxas was indifferent as he said, "Meh, I just wing it….Akane may be the strongest Jonin, but I got an ace up my sleeve, just make sure everyone is inside their homes by tonight." At the late of night, Naruto changed into Demyx and he did his nightclub gig as he overheard that Akane would be on the fourth floor of the Kusa Tower.

After most of the guards were drunk, Demyx left and changed into Naruto to go and visit the tower, which was filled with guards. Armed with ninja weapons that he recently acquired from severed guards, the Jinchuuriki took a bit of his demonic lover's chakra and morphed into his initial Jinchuuriki sate.

The boy silently crept into the shadows and took down the guards silently one by one, alerting no one in the vicinity. "_This is way too easy…._" Naruto thought, _"Which can only mean one thing…it's a….trap!"_ Suddenly a large group of ninja appeared, surrounding the boy as Akane came from hiding in his self-portrait.

He was a tall, pale man with crystal blue eyes and dark brown greasy hair. The Kusakage wore a Jonin jack with the normal Kusa outfit, wearing two kodachis on his hips. "Did you think I was going to let you waltz in my village, so you can kill me in my sleep, assassin."

"Actually I was going to wake your ass up, so I could get some entertainment out of it rather than the cloak and dagger shit. Plus I noticed that you are paranoid as hell….I wonder who the hell you pissed off."

Akane sneered at him, "It is a good thing that I have guards tailing all visitors in the vicinity that I have not seen….bring the girl in." The Chunin guards parted ways to show a beaten Shiwo and she lifted up her head to see Naruto, who showed no emotion on his face to her.

The Kusakage replied, "Now you will surrender and submit to me or she dies…"

"Doesn't surrender and submit practically mean the same thing, dumbass? Also what makes you think I care about her life? I could just kill you and your guards to be done with it after you kill her…do you have a better bargaining chip?"

"I have your other companion… bring her in."

They brought Aerith in and Naruto laughed, "Actually she gave you the slip….that is a scarecrow you are holding."

Akane shook in anger and Naruto looked outside, "Looks like the time is right, I think I will kill you now." Naruto sped over to the paranoid Jonin leader and slammed his palm into his chest, and then he took out two kunai to slit the throat of Shiwo's captors.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

A score of clones appeared and began to take over the building while one took Shiwo to the hotel. Naruto moved to block the kodachis attack from a recovered Akane and commented, "So you do have some skill….looks like you are going to be far more interesting than your idiot brother."

"So you are Rutaxon…you will pay for your insolence and the death of my brother!"

"Tell that to someone who cares, Akane…" Naruto said as he kicked Akane and attacked him with his kunai. **"Katon: Haisekiho!" **Akane declared as he blew hot ash, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki waited until the last moment to roar at the ash just as Akane clicked his teeth.

The drapes on in the room ignited into flames, burning some of the guards and destroying the clones. "Get Him!" Akane shouted. The remaining Chunin charged at Naruto, who said, **"Power Down!"** He changed into his original form and attacked them all.

Throwing the two kunai in his hands at the charging Chunin, he flipped through hand signs, **"Kage Kunai no Jutsu!"** The Chunin struggled to stop and were impaled on by the force, but some survived by blocking the kunai along with their shadow counterparts away from their vital points.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!"** One of the Chunin said as he produced a jet of water to douse the flaming drapes, but the fire had spread too much to be contained at all. The remaining four of them proceeded to attack Naruto, who took out Itachi's tanto and defended himself from their attacks.

One tried to strike at him, but Naruto blocked his weapon hand and stab the tanto along with the chunin's hand against the wall and took his kunai to stab it in his chin. Next, he was punched in the face by one of the Chunin and then kicked in the back by another. "Alright….assholes, my turn…" Naruto said as he jumped in the air and did a split kick.

One crashed through the flaming bed and the other fell into the hamper filled with Akane's discarded clothing. Next, he withdrew Itachi's tanto and threw it at the Suiton-wielding Chunin, who dodged it only to meet Naruto's fist as he turned to the side.

Naruto moved to stab him with his tanto that he grabbed quickly, but he was kicked away by the other that he previously knocked away. The Jinchuuriki blocked his kick and slammed his elbow into his knee joint, breaking it.

The Chunin screamed in pain, but he was silenced by Naruto twisting his neck. Akane growled and said, "Looks like I have to deal with you myself." Just then the only exit was blocked off due to the fire, eating away at the structure from the roof.

"Looks like you do…after this, there will only be one coming out of this inferno." Naruto took out a bandana and a vial filled with water to wet it and wrap it around his mouth quickly. "Smoke getting to you?" Akane asked with a sickly smile.

"Nope, I just don't want nobody to see my face after I kill you….besides I can't get lung cancer from smoke due to certain specifications in my body. So tell me, Ishimoto Akane, do you fear death?"

"No, but it looks like neither can use ninjutsu to win this battle of death, so it looks like my forte will be coming into play." Akane said as he slid into his stance and attacked. Naruto's arm and torso were slashed and a bit singed.

"So you are a wind and fire type ninja, eh? Heh, this will be fun." Naruto said with a chuckle, but he thought, _"I hardly saw him moving to attack me….so this is the power of Kusagakure's best…." _Knowing that Akane would just augment his kodachis with wind chakra to slice through his weapons, he put away the tanto and attacked Akane with a fierce high kick, but Akane bent backwards only for the Jinchuuriki to grab his shoulders and pushed him down.

Akane spun in a windmill, making Naruto fall to the ground and clambered over his victim to stab him. Naruto coughed both of his wrists to stop the blades from impaling his eyes and slowly move them away from his head to give Akane a head butt.

Akane clutched his nose as the metal plate headband broke it and Naruto gave him a heavy haymaker to punch him away, but Akane dodged and moved in, swiping at his opponent. The Jinchuuriki dodged and weaved only getting a few cuts and bruises.

Akane went for a thrust, but Naruto chopped at his wrist, making him drop one of his kodachis and sent an elbow into his ribs. The boy flipped the blade up and moved it into a reverse grip. "You're going to wish that you hadn't done that!" Akane declared.

Naruto summoned more of Tomomi's chakra and Akane gasped as he watched his wounds were healed in a matter of seconds and his eyes slowly turned from a calm indigo blue to a raging flaming red. "Let's see if you can keep up now…" Naruto replied as he moved in front of Akane, who blocked barely with his forearms, causing the floor to give way by the force, resulting in them falling down into the tower.

Naruto and Akane started to begin an epic free-fall battle. The two grabbed onto each other and began to strike at one another as they fell, flipping in the air. Then Akane kicked him away and bounced off of the wall to land on a sturdy beam to run to the window while Naruto fell down.

The Jinchuuriki scanned the building quickly as he fell and saw a pole. He maneuvered himself to it and grabbed on to it and swung his body forward to launch him on top of it and then he jumped a bit to bend it and launch himself up on the beam that Akane was on.

He climbed up and took out the kodachi that Akane dropped and Akane said, "Time to die!"

Naruto blocked his attack and replied, "You first!" The two attacked each other, engaging in a sword duel while balancing on the burning beam. It was worthy of fencers and pirates, but at the last minute, Akane was able to disarm him and send Naruto's weapon into the beam above them.

Akane slashed at him, but Naruto caught it in his hands, and then pointed the blade to the side as he quickly tipped the sword out of Akane's reach and then plunged his hand into Akane's chest using Tomomi's chakra. Then he caught the kodachi in his free hand to stab him between the collarbone, killing the Kusakage instantly.

Next, the Jinchuuriki cut off Akane's head swiftly and took out his hand quickly to grab it by his greasy hair. He put the kodachi in his belt and then jumped to grab the other one just as the beam broke. He swung himself toward the window, taking the head and kodachi along with him with a large crash.

He walked away with a slight limp as the Kusakage Tower was destroyed, waking everyone up and was able to lost himself in the chaos, leaving the head of Akane Ishimoto's head on the desk on the broken, burnt desk, which surprisingly survived.

Naruto reached the hotel room to find Kurenai and Shiwo that was covered in bandages. He turned to Kurenai and said, "Let's go, woman…we have overstayed our welcome."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say that the Kusakage didn't like my music and negotiated with him…with excessive force."

"You actually killed the Kusakage! Are you crazy?"

"Is your boyfriend lazy as hell and smokes a lot? The answer is yes, but I am not crazy, just legally insane, plus I was paid to do it, so please stop acting like I slaughtered a whole village, it was only one tyrant and the majority hated him now. Let's go before we lose the advantage of the chaos I produced."

"Wait a minute, where is Akane's head?" Shiwo asked.

Naruto said with a smirk, "Look for it on the office desk. I will see you in three weeks, Shiwo, so get stronger and do your best to defeat me." Then he, along with a frowning Kurenai left the village and when the two were at the edge of the border, Kurenai grabbed him by the collar abruptly and slammed him into the tree, "What the hell is your problem? You are supposed to be training using the demonic chakra contained within you, not making a name for yourself by being a Kage killer."

"Note to self: Keep my guard up always when I am trying to limit up myself, I relied on my shield way too much. As to answering your question, I did…by testing on Akane Ishimoto, the previous Kusakage. By killing two birds with one stone, I kill the Kusakage, fulfilling my contract and figured out that my limit in using the chakra has shot up to thirty minutes."

"You are impossible to deal with, I have no choice then….Rutaxon, I am placing you under arrest for insubordination."

"Like hell you are, bitch!" He said as he kicked her in the crotch, making her gasp out in pain and then pushed her away. Suddenly in his anger, he didn't notice that a black portal appeared and he fell through it.

Naruto woke up and thought, "_Where the hell am I? What did I fall through…it is very dark in here."_

"**This is the Corridor of Darkness, a means of transportation used by the Organization XIII."** Tomomi answered. Then Naruto heard a noise and found a horde of white creatures appearing before him. "We are at your bidding, my liege."

"What?"

"**Those are Nobodies, the lower rankings of the Organization XIII since you have their power, and you can control them."**

"_I see, but I wonder how did I make the portal?"_

"**Your anger is the key, you didn't want to be caught and your anger escalated that the thought that Kurenai-san was going to arrest you for insubordination. A normal person would have their heart corrupted by entering, but you have the power of the Organization and the coat that you are wearing as well." **

"_So by using my dark emotions as a base, I can summon a Corridor of Darkness to travel across the Five Countries… and I can summon the Nobodies basically as well."_

"**Yes, but to get your army to increase….you must kill people with strong hearts to release their Nobody and control it."**

"And the best place is Konoha….hehe, how convenient that the invasion will be coming up soon." Naruto said to himself as he made another portal and appeared out to land behind Kurenai and knocked her out. "Bitch, you are so lucky I need you right now or I would have killed you."

He arrived at Konoha using the Corridor of Darkness with Kurenai's body in tow, knowing fully that if the darkness had corrupted her heart just a little bit, he could possibly sway that heart over to his side and have a inside woman in the Hokage's inner circle.

Kurenai reported Naruto's behavior to the Hokage and the old man was slightly disturbed that Naruto was able to defeat and kill Akane Ishimoto, who was roughly about Ebisu's level as a well-rounded ninja. Naruto was called into the council meeting once again to address it and explained that it was a job solely for him to do because they didn't trust Konoha since they overpriced their missions.

They also addressed the fact that Naruto had killed one of their prominent chunins, Tsubaki. The Jinchuuriki smirked as he did the same routine with the tape recorder and he was left off with no charges to him. He also was able to knock off Kenshin Nobuna from his position by revealing secrets to Kirigakure; he was executed three days later after it was confirmed.

A week had passed and while Naruto was meditating, a raven appeared on his shoulder. Naruto opened one eye to notice a golden note tied to its leg to find out where he was meeting. He travelled over to the pub and walked inside to sit in a seat directly behind a blonde woman with golden eyes and a gold ring on her finger.

"The sun is shining…" He began.

"But the ice is slippery…" the woman finished.

Naruto covered his mouth with his left hand and said, "Talk to me, Ms. Golden."

"Solid Snake plans to attack during the final match and you must be in it against Gaara or Sasuke, Mr. Thirteen."

"Naruto said, "Very well, then….what is the signal?"

"He will give it to his helmet and white feathers will fall from the temple of nirvana. Mostly everyone will be transfixed by its heavenly sight."

"What if Mr. Sandman fucks up the rotation, you know that he can get quite impatient when it comes to duels."

"Then you must tie him down or eliminate him, you are the key because he is very interesting in killing you, the avenger comes at a close second."

"Understood…now will the Snake be disguised by the wind?"

"How did you guess?"

"Snakes need to be close to their prey in order to catch them and some prefer to blend in their surroundings to catch them unaware and unprepared. Snake prefers to be the top dog in that department."

"That is correct…that is all."

"Alright then…I will see you on the battlefield then, Ms. Golden…notify me of any changes."

"Yes, umm, Mr. Thirteen…I must thank you for…convincing Mr. Viper to give me a chance."

"I didn't help you. Snake suggest that you are the most reliable person as my pet…unlike some of the pets in this zoo here, I can get used to you…but become stronger, Ms. Golden…you will need it if you want to survive in the forest."

And with that, he walked away from her, getting himself ready for the Chunin Exams and the Invasion. Over the two weeks, Kin and Naruto had grown to become from subordinates to acquaintances. She never liked Orochimaru since he was the one that killed her parents to recruit her in his army. Naruto found her to be a genjutsu specialist and secretly vowed to pass her some genjutsu to her.

**Chunin Exam Stadium-** The Genin stood in the stands in front of the crowd with Genma Shiranui, the third proctor of the exam. Genma turned to them and said, "Before we begin, look at the match-ups, there has been a slight change in them."

Naruto glanced at it and noticed quickly that Gaara was by himself only and thought, _"So Dosu Kinuta is dead, the fool probably tried to kill him in an effort to get to Sasuke quickly."_

Genma called out, "Now will everyone except Tokiko Namikaze and Neji Hyuga please go up to the stands?" Naruto walked up the stairs to the stands and stood next to Gaara, unnerving the Sand Siblings with Ayane on his right.

Gaara looked at Naruto and Naruto turned to his fellow Jinchuuriki and said, "Hello, Mr. One…I am Mr. Nine, how are you doing?" Gaara's eyes narrowed and Naruto smirked as he whispered, "I trust that you will not be impatient and make a mess of things….if you do, I will be forced to…exclude myself from these exams, understand?"

Gaara nodded and Naruto said, "Good…"

"Rutaxon-san…" He looked to his right and caught a scroll in his hand, thrown by Shiwo. "That is the money from the bounty of Akane, thanks to you, our new Kusakage, Shun Komura is making our village better."

Naruto replied, "You can thank me further by giving me a good fight…Shiwo Hitsuwa." He turned to watch Tokiko and Neji face off and thought, _"Let's see….Tokiko will probably win against Neji if she uses all of her skills, Temari will win against Shikamaru if he is not lazy today and only Ayane and Shino's matches are the ones that I can conclude undecided. Now Shiwo possesses the Jinton bloodline, using her speed and the weapons that I have are Vexen, Saix, Xaldin, Roxas, Xion, Xigbar, Xemnas, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia…I don't have Demyx or Axel…yet. Larxene, Xemnas or Xaldin's weapons are the best bet against her."_

**Arena-** Tokiko took off her sword and propped it against the wall.

"You aren't going to use your sword?" Neji asked

"Of course not, I don't need it to kick your ass, that is only reserved for one person…."

Neji smirked, "Well, ain't you going to say something other than that?" Tokiko said in a cold voice, "There isn't anything to say, but this…" She lifted her fist in front of him and said, "I am going to kick your ass." Neji smirked again while Tokiko took out two kunai and threw it at Neji before charging at him.

Neji took out a kunai and blocked the first one, then used the ring to capture the point of the second one. Tokiko sent a roundhouse kick, but Neji holstered his weapon and blocked it with his hand to push the Namikaze back.

"Do you know, Tokiko, facing a Hyuga in close combat is not a good idea." Tokiko got up and looked at Neji to do a familiar hand sign, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Neji thought, _"I see, using the Kage Bunshin evenly distributed the caster's chakra, my Byakugan can't tell which is the original…" _

Neji voiced,"But in the end, there can only be one…"

"It is not a good idea to underestimate me, Hyuga!" Tokiko said and then she, along with her clones, attacked the boy. Neji flipped over two of them by placing his hands on their backs to augment his front flip, then he blocked the other two's attacks by redirecting from his body.

Next, Tokiko came in with a high kick, but Neji smirked as he moved backwards to let the strike miss him by inches. "Damn it!" the Namikaze cursed. The clones attacked again, but Neji jumped in the air while swirling to send a kick to each of them.

The remaining two came behind him with kunai in hand, but Neji saw them coming and grabbed their wrists to elbow both in the chin and pivoted on his heel to send his chakra into them, making them blast away with a hard push.

"So you want to defeat Rutaxon, huh? I don't think that it is going to happen?'

"What did you say?"

"Despite that you come from a high-ranking clan, your beliefs are below the standards. I can tell pretty much that you will not be able to lay a finger on him or me for that matter. Abilities and talent are predetermined by birth. In other words, destiny is set in stone from the moment you are born."

Tokiko said, "You can't expect me to believe such bullshit."

"Then are you saying that you can defeat Rutaxon at the current level you are? You haven't landed a single hit on me….plus you have to be preselected to defeat certain people. Each person's life consists of only being swept by the inescapable current of destiny…until every person eventually ends up in the same place…one common fate…death."

Hiashi thought, _"Those eyes….they are still harbor the hatred of the Main Family."_

Tokiko rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles, "If you are going to hold on to the fact that fate controls everything, then you are wrong….because I know someone who has suffered more than you and I will do whatever it takes to ease their suffering."

She declared, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **More clones appeared and Neji said, "You idiot, I have seen through your pattern of attacks."

"Oh, will you just shut up and fight, I swear to Kami I am going to duct tape your mouth shut. Don't make assumptions in the future."

Neji weaved through the crowd as he thought, _"I told you, it is useless….I already know which one is the real you."_

Naruto smirked as he thought, _"She is really Kushina-teme's daughter, her chakra capacity is almost about a eighth of a tail of Tomomi's chakra."_ Neji struck Tokiko, who was hanging in the back and stated, "You are the real one, the one who hangs back in the distance, fearing any strike on her chakra points…I told you, I am not an idiot."

Tokiko coughed up blood and smiled, "And…I told you…not to make any assumptions in the future…it could get you killed." Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke and Neji's eyes widened as two Tokikos came out from behind.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!"**

"**Katon: Shakkaho!"**

Neji thought, _"She is clever, never thought that you would make me use this…." _

"**Kaiten!"** Neji shouted as he spun in a large circle, making a spinning chakra dome that blocked the jutsu and sent it back at them. Luckily, Tokiko was struck with the Mizurappa and the Kage Bunshin dispelled from the Shakkaho.

"_Well, well, well….looks like a Branch member has learned some of the Main Family techniques. Interesting…." _Naruto thought to himself.

From the stands, Tenten thought, _"That is Neji's ultimate defense move, the Kaiten…since the Byakugan can almost see a full 360, Neji can anticipate all of the attacks sent at him and since he is a master of the Gentle Fist, he emits a cocoon of chakra and then spins in a circle, reflecting and repelling an enemy's attack."_

Hanabi said, "Father, isn't that…."

"Yes, the Kaiten…it has been passed down only within the Hyuga Main Family, from the head to the heir." Hiashi explained, then he thought, _"But somehow Neji was able to recreate it on his own, his brilliance is beyond I could possibly imagine."_

Tenten whispered, "Next is Neji's finisher…."

Neji moved into a low stance, **"Jyuken: Hakke Rokujuyonsho!"**

Hiashi's eyes widened and thought, _"That is impossible! He can't have learned…."_

"**Ni Sho!"**

"**Yon Sho!"**

"**Hachi Sho!"**

"**Juuroku Sho!"**

"**Sanjuni Sho!"**

"**Rokujuyon Sho!"**

Tokiko fell to the ground and Kushina shouted, "Tokiko-chan!" Naruto looked on and smirked at the sound of Kushina's shout, _"Looks like it might be over for you, Namikaze….your sixty-four points are blocked and if you were a Jinchuuriki, I am sure you could have used Tomomi's power to unblock them. Now what are you going to do?"_

"It's over, Namikaze-san…I have blocked all sixty-four of your chakra points, you shouldn't be able to stand."

Tokiko thought, _"Damn it….damn it…damn it!" _Thoughts of Rock Lee and Hinata appeared in her head and she struggled to stand up, "I will…not be…denied!"

Neji thought in mild surprise, _"No way…she."_

Tokiko breathed out a slow breath and moved in a different stance, "Come on…fate's bitch, I ain't finished."

"I have no quarrel with you, just give up…"

"I told you to shut up or I will duct tape your mouth, Hyuga…and I have a quarrel with your stupid ideal of destiny and how you hurt Hinata. She has done nothing to you, she had respect for you and you tried to kill her after you belittle her."

"That is none of your business…"

"You think nobody knows about what happened to your father, Neji?"

Neji glared at her, "What the hell do you know?"

"I know for a damn fact that he would be sorely disappointed that his only son is basically taking Fate's dick raping his ass over and over again. He was a great man in my book and it is a shame that he had to die for an unjust cause, but you have to remember that are people in this world that have had it worse than you…." Tokiko said in an angry tone.

Then her tone switched to sadness, "People that never knew their parents, people with a burden forced on them without their consent just like you...but worse and that is the reason why I don't think that you have the right to say that people's fates are set in stone."

"You are hopeless…" Neji said as he sprang at her, but Tokiko moved out of the way and face-palmed Neji, making him fly backwards. _"What the…. was that…the Gentle Fist?" _Neji thought. "No…that is not the Gentle Fist at all." Gai said, "That is Baquazhang, an ancient style that was made by a Hyuga who couldn't utilize his chakra properly."

Neji moved at her again, but Tokiko kept on blocking and moving his arms up, so he couldn't use them to block at all. Tokiko sent a back-handed strike to Neji's head, then his torso and then his chest, disorienting him. Next, the Namikaze took him and flipped him to make him land on his face.

Neji narrowly avoided her foot by doing a push-up, then Tokiko tried to kick one of his arms, but Neji lifted one of them, which gave the Namikaze an opening to his chest and she took it by kicking him, making him raise up for a moment and she twisted to kick him in the face, sending him into the wall.

"Where…did you get…such power?"

Tokiko said, "It's because…my spirit will not allow this battle to end this way, Neji…"

Neji ran at her again, but Tokiko gracefully moved away and then hit in the chest, then the face. Next, she kicked him in the face, making his face lurch to the right and then she elbowed him in the chest. Lastly, she gave one last Sparta kick to the chest and Neji fell to the ground.

Tokiko quickly clambered over him and drew back her fist, "Do you yield?"

"I…I…I yield…."

"Winner: Tokiko Namikaze…."

Tokiko looked up at the crowd, that cheered abruptly loud and stared at Rutaxon, _"I am coming for you…Rutaxon!" _

"Well, well….you managed to survive the match, Tokiko….but can you survive against Ayane or matter of fact, Sasuke." Rutaxon said softly.

Genma said, "Will Ayane and Sasuke Uchiha please come down?"

Ayane was about to jump down and Naruto said, "Be careful, Ayane…" The girl smiled, "You be careful…Shiwo-san is no pushover." She leapt down to the floor while Sasuke did a Shunshin with dancing leaves.

Sasuke sneered, "I am going to enjoy beating the shit out of you, you slut."

Ayane glared at him and said, "You can try all you want…."

"Match 2: Ayane Uchiha versus Sasuke Uchiha…begin!"

Sasuke flipped through hand signs, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **

Ayane dodged and said, "Predictable, Sasuke…"

The male Uchiha appeared behind her and said, "Really?" He took a kunai and stabbed her in the back only for her to fade away. "Yes, you are…." Ayane said from behind and sent him a kick to the back, sending into the earth forward.

"You have gotten faster…but it is not enough to beat me, Sasuke." Ayane declared as she watched Sasuke get up and then the male Uchiha growled at her as he moved into a familiar stance. Gai turned to Kakashi, "You taught him the Goken?"

"No, he copied Lee's speed when he was doing the Kage Buyou, so I trained him to the level of that speed. He is much faster than he was before."

Sasuke sped around Ayane and she was hit from side to side by Sasuke's punches and kicks. _"That is enough, I am not going to be his punching bag anymore…__**Sharingan!**_" Ayane thought. Her Sharingan was shown and she caught Sasuke's next attack with her hand and increased her grip on it, making her younger cousin kneel before her.

Then the outcast Uchiha gave him a sickly smile, "My turn, you son of a bitch…." She gave him a punch to the face, making him lurch to the right and then jumped up and did a spinning kick to the forehead. Sasuke rolled on the ground and got up groggily only for Ayane to plant both feet into his chest.

Sasuke caught out saliva and fell to the ground, gasping for air and Ayane said, "Pathetic…you have not changed one bit, Sasuke…"

"Shut up, you bitch! You are nothing but a failure…"

"And yet I am the one kicking your ass up and down the stadium for the past three minutes. What are you going to do about it?"

"**Katon: Housenka!" **

"**Doton: Doryuheki!" **

Ayane spat out mud on the ground, sending her chakra into the earth and a mud wall flipped up to stop the fireballs. Then Sasuke was able to sneak up behind her and moved to stab her back, but Ayane twisted and she was stabbed in the side.

She yanked out the kunai, grimacing in pain and then the male Uchiha took out shuriken to send it at her while flipping through hand signs, **"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!"** Ayane took out her sword from her back and said, **"Konoha no Ryu: Shimosuki no Mai!"**

Ayane moved toward Sasuke and slashed at him, but the male Uchiha cart wheeled from it. Sasuke shouted, "Ha! You can't hit an elite Uchiha; it is futile for you to win this battle." Ayane replied curtly, "Then look at your arm…"

Sasuke looked at it to see that it was frozen and Ayane said, "The Tsuki no Mai kenjutsu style is based off the phases of the moon. There is one attack that my teacher should vaguely recognized from the style."

Hayate said to himself in the stands, "That was the Full Moon Dance, but it is somehow different."

"Over the month, I made some improvements to the style and my sword. In each month, there is a nickname for a full moon. Wolf Moon, Snow Moon, Crow Moon, Grass Moon, Milk Moon, Rose Moon, Thunder Moon, Grain Moon, Harvest Moon, Frosty Moon and Long Night Moon…I had my sword infused with a chakra rainbow gem….a gem that my mother gave to me before she died." Ayane continued.

Then she got in a stance, "Now let me show you the next dance…**Konoha no Ryu: Shitabi Gibbous!**" The female Uchiha moved past Sasuke in a blur and Sasuke screamed in pain as slashes appeared on his back.

Sasuke knelt to the ground and Ayane said, "Surrender, Sasuke…"

"No…it will not end this way." He shouted as he moved, but Ayane gave him a slight cut on his hand and said, "Either you surrender and live, so you can kill Itachi or you can move and lose an eye, the choice is yours." Sasuke gritted his teeth and said, "I surrender…"

"Winner: Ayane Uchiha."

Ayane took back her sword and sheathed it, then she turned away and moved towards the stands, but suddenly she felt dizzy and fell to her knees. _"W-What happened to me…"_

"Finally it kicks in…that kunai I stabbed you with happened to be laced with poison, it disrupts your chakra and makes you weak, so now I can do what I want to you at this point." Sasuke said as he kicked her in her injured side.

Naruto whispered, "Oh, hell no!" He did a quick Shunshin and when Sasuke pulled out a kunai, Naruto came out to block it with one of his Ethereal Blades and struck the male Uchiha across the face with the other one. "The match is over…Uchiha. You dare strike a downed opponent, who I might add that bested you in combat."

Sasuke smirked, "It doesn't matter, she won't be able to use her chakra at all….which means that I will take her place in fighting the next match."

Genma said, "You think you can replace her because you poisoned her to fall, you lost…"

"Proctor-san, allow him to participate, but on the condition that he will not become a chunin at all." Rutaxon said to him.

Genma said, aiming a glare at the male Uchiha, "Are you sure, Rutaxon?"

"Yes, I am sure….besides; I think everyone wants to see the last male Uchiha go up against the Namikaze heir. In fact, that was most of the reason why it is so packed in the stands." Genma nodded and Sasuke smirked, "So you think that I am a worthy opponent?"

Naruto said, "I think that you are a complete imbecile and a nuisance, but whatever you helps you sleep at night. Besides I don't expect you to be in the finals to be facing me."

"Why? Because you will lose to that Kusa ninja?"

"No, because I have no doubt in my mind that Namikaze will kick your ass since she is stronger than you in my opinion."

Naruto took out Marluxia's scythe and cut Ayane's arm, **"Corta de la Luna…"** Ayane was a bit better, but she still couldn't use her chakra meaning that the poison was mixed with plants and another man-made ingredient.

Naruto took Ayane up bridal style and sat her beside her aunt, Mikoto. "Now you know why I am aware of your son, Mikoto-san." Naruto commented. Then he launched a glare at the Uchiha and thought, _"You are so lucky that I can't kill you yet, Sasuke….so lucky, but I will bide my time until it is ripe and good for the taking."_

Mikoto thought to herself in horror at what her son had done, _"Sasuke, just how far you have fallen…."_ She turned to Naruto and said, "Rest assured, Rutaxon….Sasuke will be punished for this."

"Don't even bother, Mikoto-san….if I know Namikaze correctly, she will have great pleasure in carrying out his punishment."

"Will Rutaxon and Shiwo Hitsuwa please come down?" Genma shouted and Naruto opened a Corridor of Darkness and entered in the arena, facing Shiwo. Shiwo said, "I hope you will not take your anger out of me, Rutaxon-san."

"Oh, don't worry, I have someone more in mind as a punching bag right now, but unfortunately he is busy at the moment. Anyway…shall we?"

"Match 3: Rutaxon versus Shiwo Hitsuwa…begin!"

"**Jinton: Mueisho!**" Shiwo shouted as she made the Boar seal and instantly Naruto moved to the side to avoid Shiwo's kick and took out his Ethereal Blades. Shiwo smirked as she took out a tanto and Naruto tensed up as she moved from his sight.

"**Guard!"** Naruto shouted as a blue barrier appeared, launching Shiwo back. _"What was that just now?"_ She thought to herself, _"I didn't see any hand signs at all."_ Naruto smirked and made his Ethereal Blades disappear for a moment.

He appeared in front of Shiwo and then he held out his hand toward Shiwo, **"Fire!"** Beams of energy hit Shiwo dead center in the chest, burning her, but it was revealed that he was hitting a log. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he switched to Roxas and twirled his Keyblades around while turning in a circle.

"Alright, lady….where are you?"

"**Futon: Senpuken!" **

Naruto turned and blocked a punch filled with spinning wind from Shiwo and then he was kicked in the back by her. The Jinchuuriki slashed at her, but she blocked with her kunai and then Naruto tried to take off her head, but she ducked only to take a knee to the face.

"Look like I will have to get serious." Naruto said as he summoned his chakra to make thirteen pillars of light to surround him, then directed them to Shiwo, who dodged out of the way toward Naruto and he attacked her with wide, sweeping strikes.

"_What? He can…actually keep up with me using Jinton?"_

"_No, I can't keep up with your speed, Shiwo…but my instincts are highly trained, thanks to the villagers and the ninja that attacked me over the years. I can anticipate your attacks, but not all of them though."_ Naruto thought.

The Jinchuuriki swung his blade in a wide arc, making Shiwo jump back, but then Naruto threw his Keyblade toward her. Shiwo was able to block it with her kunai and knocked into the air, but it left her open for Naruto to strike and he took it in stride.

The Kusa ninja did her best to defend his strike, but then Naruto overpowered her as he did a fast strike, blood spurted from her chest in a misty X fashion. "Done…." Naruto said in monotone and he looked at the fallen Shiwo, who was laughing a bit.

"Of course, you have gotten stronger…"

"I know, you did have me on my ropes for a good while, considering you are faster than Maito Gai without him using his weights of his. You have the possible potential in defeating me, Shiwo…I hope we can meet again in the near future soon."

"Winner: Rutaxon…."

The crowd clapped respectively as Naruto left the arena for the next match to commence. "Now will Shino Aburame and Sabaku no Kankuro please come down?" Genma said in a loud voice. Kankuro thought, _"This is too trivial, I can't risk letting the enemy know about Karasu's hidden secrets and there is no way I can hope to beat Rutaxon despite that he is needed in the finals."_

"I forfeit!"

Shino was surprised at the sudden reply and Genma continued, letting loose with a 'tch' sound. "Winner by forfeit: Shino Aburame." Shino thought to himself, _"Something is going on here…"_

Genma said, "Will Sabaku no Temari and Shikamaru Nara please come down?"

Temari jumped down, riding on her fan.

Genma said, "Well, you're eager. Oi, Shikamaru, get down here!"

Shikamaru thought, _"What the hell? My match is now! Man, maybe I should forfeit."_

Suddenly Naruto kicked Shikamaru over the railing, making the shadow user fall unceremoniously on the ground. Shikamaru said, "Rutaxon…when I see you, I am kicking your ass."

Temari said, "C'mon, get up! Are you going to just lie down all day?"

Shikamaru thought, _"I got stuck with a girl again?"_

Temari ran at him, "If you won't come, then I will!"

Genma said, "Hey, the match hasn't started!"

Temari didn't hear him and crashed the iron fan on Shikamaru, but the lazy boy quickly took out two kunai and embedded into the wall behind him.

"You know…" she looked up to see Shikamaru standing on top of the kunai with his hands in his pockets, "I hate to fight and I don't care about being Chunin, but I can't stand losing to a woman. So I'll guess I will take you on." He said with a grin

Temari smirked as she opened her fan and blew a wind strike at him. Smoke billowed and Temari looked in the corner of her eye, "Well, he's great at running."

Temari thought, _"Okay, he is a ninja that uses shadows and probably trying to lure me into the trees….Iike I will fall for that."_

Shikamaru lazily thought, "_Oh man, those clouds are lucky…so free. I really don't feel like doing this. I just became a ninja so I wouldn't be bothering….but I suppose…that things are not that simple."_

Temari thought, _"What the hell? Is he mocking me with that smile of his?"_

She shouted, swinging her fan, "**Ninpou: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"** The wind blew harshly in the arena. Tenten thought, _"That move was the one that knocked my weapons so easily. Shikamaru will have his hands full in fighting that girl."_

Suddenly a shadow line appeared, rushing toward Temari, who moved quickly backwards until the shadow started to shrink. "Heh, there is a limit to how much you can shrink, stretch or change your shadow, isn't there. You can't stretch it any further than your normal shadow's surface area no matter how you change it."

Shikamaru chuckled, "That's right."

Temari then closed her fan and measured the distance, _"15 meters and 32 centimeters. He can use other shadows, but he can't control them, so he is using the shaded area to increase his length. But unfortunately no matter if he goes to the edge, the length will be the same."_

Kankuro said to himself, "Temari is better at long-range fighting, this match is over."

Shikamaru crouched down and did his thinking pose, Kurenai asked, "What is that? A hand sign?"

Asuma said as he chuckled a bit, "No, it is a habit of his when he is a spot; he does this when he is in a Shogi match."

Kurenai said, "This is not a Shogi match."

Asuma said, "True, but in ancient times, it said that Shogi was used to plot strategies. I did an IQ test to mess with him and what I found was startling….his IQ is over 200, he's a fricking genius."

Kurenai said, "But his grades were worse than Kiba's."

Asuma said, "Judging them on grades doesn't prove that they are strong at all, Kurenai? Or have you forgotten that Rutaxon basically beat the shit out of the Uchiha every day in the Academy and he can handle himself against most Chunin and a few Jonin?"

"What?"

"Naruto is at least Chunin level, the reason that Naruto bested Jonin most of the time was pure luck and effective taunting, which explains how he beats Kushina-san and Kakashi –san, but fighting against Zabuza was a hard task for him…he told me himself. I never believe Hatake's lies about the boy."

"You are on good terms with that boy…"

"That boy is one of the ninja that I respect and personally the shit that my father had did to him…I wouldn't be surprised if he kill people that so much as blink at him for the way he was treated. Unlike Hokage-sama, I am not stupid enough to cross him at all. I am surprised that he held himself back since Ayane Uchiha is one of his friends, I was sure that he would have killed Sasuke himself in front of the whole village."

Kurenai thought to herself, _"Uchiha…Ayane…maybe I should ask her more about Rutaxon then. I never thought that Asuma felt so strongly about it….am I wrong about him?"_

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and Asuma announced, "He is done with his strategy….now the fun begins."

Temari commented, "So it looks like you are finally getting serious now. **Ninpou: Kamaitachi**!" Shikamaru moved to cover in the trees and took off his shirt. "It is no use trying to hide! Stop running or give up!"

Kurenai said, "What is he doing?"

Asuma said, "I could have sworn that he had a strategy thought up."

Suddenly two kunai were thrown, Temari dodged only to get in the path of another. She blocked it with her fan and a series of explosions were sounded in front and behind her. _"He attached explosive tags!"_ she thought, "_He is trying to distract me!"_

Then Shikamaru's shadow sprang in action. Temari thought, _"Nice try, but your shadow can't pass this line….wait, hold on….aw, shit!"_The shadow, sure enough, passes over the line, making the wind user sprang backwards yet again.

"I see…." She stated, "You used those kunai as distractions to keep me occupied while the sun moves, giving me more leverage. This should be your limit now."

Shikamaru said nothing, staring at her and Kankuro shouted, "Temari, above you!"

She looked up to see a makeshift parachute made out of Shikamaru's shirt and a kunai attached to the bottom of it.

"Fuck me…. Temari cursed as she dodged the growing shadow.

"You will not escape!" Shikamaru declared.

Temari moved as she thought_, "Impressive….using the kunai to distract me from his shadow and then using his shadow to distract me from looking up and noticing the parachute…..but it's clear to me now."_

The shadow stopped and receded back a bit, so Temari stopped and flipped open her fan and placed it in front of her, _"I need to finish this quickly, his shadow will move farther as the sun moves, so I will use Bunshin no Jutsu, which will draw his attention to it. Then I will jump out and use all my chakra into the strongest possible Kamaitachi to rip him apart. Now where is his shadow…good, it's nowhere near me."_ Temari thought, _"Initiating attack...Bunshin no…"_

Suddenly she froze and thought, _"W-What? I-I'm frozen?"_

Shikamaru sprang his hands apart, "Finally Kagemane no Jutsu success."

Temari said, "B-But your shadow was nowhere near me…how did you get me?"

Shikamaru said, "I let you look behind you."

He turned his head and Temari under his jutsu's spell did the same. Temari's eyes widened as she saw a hole behind her and sure enough, his shadow connecting to hers. "When you used the Kamaitachi no Jutsu, you loosed some of the gravel in where Neji was at… the big rocks made the shadows and I had my shadow connected to each one until I got to you."

Temari gritted her teeth while Shikamaru said, "Checkmate!"

Next, Shikamaru and Temari walked to each other and Shikamaru said, "That is it, I forfeit…although I want to impress someone, I have no chakra left to continue….even if I plotted 200 moves against you."

Genma said, "Winner: Sabaku no Temari."

Temari turned to Genma and stated, "Proctor, I forfeit the next match….I am tired and more so, I really don't plan on dying today…if you catch my drift." The proctor nodded, "Winner of the next match: Sabaku no Gaara. Now will Tokiko Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha please come down?"

Naruto thought, _"Ah, both of my least favorite people…well, Namikaze, I can tolerate, she had been moving up in my book of people that I want to kill, but I still get the pleasure of watching them beat the shit of each other."_

Genma said, "Semifinal Match: Tokiko Namikaze vs. Sasuke Uchiha….begin!"

Sasuke said smugly, "What do you say about giving me the match, Tokiko?"

"What?" the Namikaze heir said to him.

"We both know that you can't possibly defeat Rutaxon, as of now, I am the only one who can defeat and kill him with my new power."

Tokiko frowned, "As I recall correctly, Rutaxon defeated you numerous times effortlessly and kept on doing it because you amuse him. Even though you deserve a right to fight him to get back your pride…but you cheated your way to fight him and you try to kill your own cousin when she was defenseless…for that, you are going to have to pass through me to earn an opportunity to fight him, but I will not go down without a fight."

"You are going to regret ever crossing me, Tokiko… but don't worry, you will soon see it my way when you become my wife."

"If you are trying to court me by saying that…then you are dead wrong about me becoming your wife." Tokiko shouted as she stepped forward, throwing kunai at her. Sasuke smirked as he activated his Sharingan and nimbly dodged from side to side.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Tokiko shouted as 12 clones appeared and then she sent them at the boy. Sasuke ducked under a punch and dealt a kick to one of them, making a clone disappear. Next, Tokiko grabbed Sasuke's leg and threw him towards the lone tree.

The Uchiha quickly rebounded off of it and flipped through hand signs, "**Katon: Gouryuka no Jutsu!**" He fired a dragon's head made of fire at the clones and then he noticed Tokiko jumped from the flames to land on the wall.

He quickly followed her up the wall and the two began to exchange punches and kicks to each other. Tokiko thought as she blocked most of the hits Sasuke gave her, _"He is so fast….it is like he is a carbon copy of Lee with his weights off…wait….that is it! He copied Lee's move back when he fought that Yoroi guy!"_

"You copied Lee!"

"Not necessarily, I just copied his speed, so I could attain a powerful jutsu, which I am going to use it on Rutaxon. Now step aside and remember your place." Sasuke declared as he grabbed her shirt and threw her away from the wall.

Tokiko flipped to land on the wall and said in a taunting tone, "Ha, like you can put anybody in place. You should thank your brother for giving you the status as the last male Uchiha or you would be nothing in this village. You entered the Academy just to surpass your brother, but you are still blinded by your pride and obsession of Itachi."

Sasuke shouted, "Shut your fucking mouth, you Namikaze whore…I will teach you to badmouth me, you will become my bitch!" He quickly went through the hand signs of the ox, rabbit and monkey to grasp his left hand.

Kushina thought, _"Kakashi, you taught this boy the Chidori…then it is a good thing that I had Jiraiya teach her father's most frequently used technique, but using it against my daughter is unforgiveable on his part."_

Tokiko stated, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" A clone appeared and began to spin the chakra that the real Tokiko was gathered, making a blue ball of spinning chakra. "Ah, the Rasengan, I was wondering when that technique was going to show up." Naruto commented.

"Rasengan? Is it that the Fourth's technique? I thought that is what lost forever." asked Shino.

"No, Shino…there are two possible people who know it is her mother and Jiraiya; the Rasengan is a famous jutsu that the Yondaime made along with his Hiraishin. Those two jutsu were the ones that the entire Five Great Countries feared and respect his power."

He turned to Sasuke, "And the jutsu that Sasuke is using is called Chidori, which is Kakashi Hatake's original technique…a cheap knockoff of the Yondaime's Rasengan. I had the courtesy of knowing its effects when I was a kid. It is not as powerful as the Raikiri, but does the same amount of damage."

Sasuke ran down the wall while Tokiko ran back at her adversary as they reached each other in the middle of the arena._"I will win!" _They both thought as they reached closer and closer to each other.

"**Chidori!"**

"**Rasengan!" **

The respective attacks met in a clash and the two fighters entered a power struggle. Whips of chakra and lightning arched around the arena, forcing the proctor, Genma to move toward the entrance of the steps to avoid being hit by them. Suddenly the two were blasted back by the sonic boom that their jutsu created, making their bodies imprint themselves on the opposite wall.

"Damn, my Chidori got knocked away by that much…."

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" **

Instantly Sasuke was dragged into the earth and Tokiko held her sword, unsealed from her hand that Kushina created herself to be provided on the quick draw. "Yield, Sasuke!" Tokiko said, "Or else….I will pierce one of your eyes."

Sasuke was pissed and whispered, "I yield."

"Louder, for everyone to hear…."

"I yield!"

"Winner: Tokiko Namikaze!" The crowd erupted in applause and mixed boos for the ones that favored the Uchiha. Naruto was partly satisfied with the result, but he preferred that Sasuke should have been maimed beyond recognition.

"Next, will Rutaxon and Shino Aburame please come down?"

"Proctor-san, I forfeit the match…" Shino said, "Logically, Naruto would be the winner in this round."

Genma thought as he nodded, _"He is right about it, knowing Rutaxon from the Academy, Shino was his first sparring partner and even with his Kikaichu, he couldn't even pierce his invisible defense and if he went against Gaara, then the result would have been worse for him. Definitely Chunin material…"_

"Winner by forfeit: Rutaxon. Now will Rutaxon once again and Sabaku no Gaara please come down?" the senbon-chewing Tokubetsu Jonin called out.

Naruto smirked as he leapt down to the arena and Gaara used his signature Suna Shunshin to appear in front of him. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki noticed that Gaara was holding his head while he was twitching and said, "Oi, Proctor, you may want to go back to the steps again…this could get ugly."

Genma nodded as he gave the notion for the two to begin and Gaara said, "Don't worry, Mother…I know I gave you some bad blood a few weeks ago, but this time, it will be exquisite." Naruto said, "Gaara, that thing inside of you isn't your mother, but an insane psychopathic being of chakra."

Gaara twitched for the final time and then said, "Come…"

"As you wish…"Naruto said, then the Jinchuuriki thought, _"Let's see, his power involves wind and earth, so using Xaldin's or Lexaeus' power is a bad idea, plus I don't have Demyx or Axel's weapons at all and they are both of his elemental weaknesses. Larxene may be effective, but does little damage to him at all with that outer shield of his. I will keep my distance…using Xigbar and Larxene are my best choices here." _

Naruto jumped back and summoned the Freeshooter's weapons, "Are you ready, kiddo?" He shot a few laser arrows at Gaara, whose sand moved to block him, but Naruto created a spatial rift to rebound them off course and aimed at Gaara at different points.

The sand was turned into glass and then Naruto summoned more of his power, making him being surrounded by blue light and put the Arrowguns together to create a powerful and rather large laser arrow, **"Nagareboshi!" **

The large laser arrow moved from Naruto's guns and smashed into Gaara's defense, making the whole thing convert into glass and then the boy made the monkey seal as he pointed one finger at the dome, **"Raiton: Byakurai!"**

White lightning burst from his finger to break the dome and pierces through Gaara's Suna no Yoroi. The unstable Jinchuuriki screamed in pain and Temari, along with Kankuro were shocked that Rutaxon was able to destroy and pierce his defenses.

Gaara began to growl and the remaining sand covered his right arm. Naruto saw that his eye turned into an inverted four-pointed star with four dots in each corner, _"Looks like I triggered the transformation…now the operation should be happening right about….now."_

Suddenly feathers started to float down and Naruto smirked as he said, "It begins…the invasion had begun!" The summoned snakes at that moment burst through the walls and the fighting began between Suna and Oto forces against Konoha's own.

The Hokage was dragged up to the tall building of the Kage Booth and trapped by his bodyguards using a purple flame barrier. The Jinchuuriki took Gaara and threw him out of the stadium into the forest to let Shukaku out to play, "Now to keep up appearances…oh, looks like Sasuke will entertain Gaara for the moment and I will take my leave to welcome chaos in open arms."

Naruto took out Xion's Kingdom Key and killed two Oto ninja that were coming at him, he made a Kage Bunshin to go out and collect Nobodies while he himself went into the stands. "Time to collect some husks to add to my army collection." He said.

_**Hakureisaiga- The invasion has begun and now Naruto has set out on building his Nobody army. Will Ayane get attacked by Kakashi during the chaos, will Suna and Oto succeed in their invasion? So many questions, so little time.**_


	7. Opportune Moment of Revenge

**Chapter 7-****Opportune Moment for Revenge**

While his clone was killing off Oto, Suna and Konoha ninja that he despised, the real one sat on the roof with his Lexicon, watching the chaos as he hummed the 1812 Overture. He opened the book and said, **"Triplecate!"** Three copies of him came out of his body and he smirked, "Okay, you…number one; your task is to protect Ayane at all costs. Kill any Oto, Suna or Konoha Nin that dares to approach…with the exception of the genin except Sasuke and…let her in on the plan to leave Konoha."

He turned to the second one, "You, escort Ami to the Hokage Monument and kill anyone in your way…"

"And you…you will find Gaara and fight him to convert him to our side to possibly join our cause…also to make Sasuke resent us more to go to Orochimaru." The third clone nodded and said, "What will you do?"

"The best job of all…I am going to 'help' the Hokage out. Now you all have your assignments…scatter!" The three clones went their separate ways and the original turned to see the Hokage only to notice a couple of Kumo ninja took Hinata and he got up to intercept, _"Well, she really has not done anything to befriend, but I can't have that on my conscience." _He thought, _"Plus this may look good to the populace for a while."__  
_  
He leaped off the building and took out the Kingdom Key as he descended upon the two, killing one of them.

"What the...?"

He was not able to finish because Naruto shot a ball of light into his chest, the two briefly changed into Assassins and disappeared into the dark. Soon Neji, Tenten and Kiba came up to see Naruto holding Hinata in his arms. "Naruto, you saved her..." Kiba said.

"Yeah, yeah...get her somewhere safe. Neji, do you know where Hiashi-san is at?" The Hyuga nodded and leaded them to the clan head, who gratefully thanked the Jinchuuriki for his deed.

The boy left the three to watch Sarutobi face off with Orochimaru along with some of the ANBU and thought, _"Hmph, that snake man is very eager to kill his former sensei…but then again, with the shit Sarutobi has done, I would kill him too."_

"You guys were too slow to get to him again? Are you sure that you are the elite?" Naruto commented.

The captain and his followers said nothing, but the Jinchuuriki opened a Corridor of Darkness and appeared inside the barrier between Orochimaru and Hiruzen.

"Well, this looks like this is an interesting mission; I hope you don't mind crashing it." Rutaxon said nonchalantly with his scythe on his shoulder. "You must be Rutaxon, your reputation precedes you and I have a bit of respect of putting this old man in his place…you should help me destroy this pathetic village along with this old man." Orochimaru stated with a wide smirk.

Rutaxon replied with a smirk of his own, "Tempting offer, I would take it…" Suddenly he teleported behind the Snake Sennin, aiming to collect his head, "But Konoha is mine to burn to the ground." Orochimaru's body turned to mud as soon as Naruto decapitated the head off and finished his sentence, "I have more reasons to destroy this place than you, Orochimaru…sorry, but I believe that I will have to stop your ambitions here, plus I still need the pathetic old man to milk him off a few favors."

The Hokage glared hotly at Naruto, "I am right here, damn it!"

"I know…and there is nothing you can do about it to stop my mouth unless you want me to leave and bring your chances of survival down, so how about we get this started?" Naruto said as he twirled his scythe away and summoned out his lance, "Shall we dance?"

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Hiruzen shouted out loud as a plume of smoke appeared in front of the Hokage to reveal a large, humanoid monkey…his name is Enma, the Monkey King**. "Orochimaru, eh? So your greatest mistake has come back to bite you back in the ass…I told you should have killed him."** The summon said in disappointment.

"I know…please, I need the Konyongoi."

"**Alright…I will help you this time and we will make sure he is dead."** Enma said as he henged into an adamantine staff. Orochimaru began to laugh, "Kill me? It is too late, for I am now immortal." He gripped his face to reveal a woman's face and Naruto's eyes raised up, "So I am guessing that you can switch bodies….but your jutsu is incomplete, that is why you need Sasuke to his Sharingan to better understand it and perfect it, so you can keep the Uchiha bloodline."

The Snake Sennin smirked, "Well, Rutaxon-kun, it seems you have figured it out…but too bad you won't live to see the fruition of my plans." Naruto replied, "If this village couldn't kill me, what makes you can?" 

"Enough…but, Rutaxon, how did you get in here and why are you helping me?" Hiruzen looked at Naruto in suspicion.

"Trade secret and I get brownie points with the elders for saving you, besides if anyone deserves to kill you, it might as well as be me." Naruto glanced at the old Hokage with contempt.

Orochimaru smirked inwardly as he thought, _"And the old fool falls for the trap, time to lead him away."_

"Then it looks like that I will have to kill you both, you will not be leaving here alive...**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!**"

The coffins appeared with the kanji of one and the Jinchuuriki cried out, "Stop the first one!" Sarutobi didn't have time to argue and stopped the first coffin from rising, while the next two ones with the kanji or two and four appeared.

"Why did you make me stop the first one, it had the Shodaime in it, Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "Ain't it obvious? I want to kill him after I tell him how Konoha has treated his so-called hero. You can deal with the Second since he was your sensei and your affinities cancel out his enormous water affinity, plus you know more about him more than I do."

The two Hokages came out and Tobirama said, "Saru, is that you? You have gotten old." Minato looked up to see and said, "Naru…" He didn't finish as he was grabbed quickly by the neck and sent him into a Corridor of Darkness while Sarutobi dealt with his sensei and Orochimaru.

"Don't you dare die, old man, I still haven't finished making you my bitch." Naruto said as he looked behind him.

Sarutobi gave him a disapproving glare as Naruto left, Orochimaru stated with a sadistic smirk, "Well, let's get down to business on killing the Third Hokage…now, sensei…prepare to die." The old man tore off his Hokage robes to reveal his battle gear and said, "You will be the only one dying here today, Orochimaru."

As Minato was sent flying out of the portal into the middle of the stadium, Naruto came out calmly with a sadistic smile on his face, "And here I thought that I had to wait until Hell to come to kill your ass, Namikaze…looks like I have to thank Orochimaru after all."

"Naruto, I understand that you may be angry…."

"Oh, now you recognized my feelings….I'm SO FLATTERED! And don't you dare say that name, that I name is reserved only for people that I respect and trust…my name is Rutaxon and for us to really acquaintanced with each other, how about I give you a synopsis of my life while I am kicking your ass up and down the court?"

"What are you talking about? You are a hero…"

Naruto summoned Xemnas' light clubs and laughed cruelly, "Hero? More like the pariah…the bane of Konoha itself. Let me give you a synopsis on my life…for seven years, I have endured poisonings, beatings and attempted assassinations all from your beloved villagers. All of them were mostly organized by the villagers, the ANBU Black Ops, most of the Uchiha clan and lastly, your bitch of a wife…"

"That is not true…Kushina would never…."

Crack! Minato's monologue was cut off as Naruto knocked him across the face with one of them, "It is rude to interrupt when a person is telling you a story and I thought someone of your stature would learn some manners. Now, ANBU were supposed to protect me, but most of them overlooked to see the pain in the so-called demon's eyes, including your old student…matter of fact, he tried to kill me that cheap knock off of your Rasengan…what did he call it? Chibaki? Chewbacca? Chidori….yeah, it was Chidori. Only four of them consented to your wish…and now most of them are targeted by the whole populace."

Minato got up, rubbing his cheek as the Jinchuuriki continued, "But on the eve of my seventh birthday, everything changed…I activated my bloodline during a mob attack and you want to know that I did to them…I killed them, this alley that we are in was filled with blood and guts, you can even smell it still. I changed my name and every mob that attacked me, I killed in cold blood. I also beat the hell of your stupid wife's ass…"

Naruto pulled out a picture and showed it to Minato, who was horrified and angry at the brutality of the wounds. If it wasn't for the lingering amounts of Kyuubi's chakra within her, she would have still been recovering. "N-Rutaxon, you must understand…I didn't do it for my daughter only, I did it for the village…Madara Uchiha would have stopped at nothing to gain the Kyuubi and putting it in my daughter would make it worse."

"But your wife would have treated your daughter differently and I would be a normal kid, only as an orphan."

"I see…my daughter hasn't gotten through to you…"

"Of course, you think that I would trust her after all, she could befriend me and then try to stab me in the back."

Minato shook his head and said, "No, you see, I had a feeling that some of the villagers wouldn't understand your situation, the burden that I placed upon you…it must be hard to have such a beast insid…" WHACK! Minato's face was battered with a lightclub and when he tried to get up, Naruto stepped on his chest, "Never…ever called Tomomi a beast, although she may be a demon…she is one of the few people that treasure the most. If you ever insult her again, I will kill you."

Minato wiped his mouth and smiled, "Good, you will need that protectiveness when you fight against Madara…I fear that he will have others to help him take the Bijuu from their Jinchuuriki. Rutaxon, this must never happen or else the world will be in chaos."

"Tch, tell me something that I don't know…but I will kill Madara, not for you, but for my own sake…I could care less about anyone else except my precious people. Now let's get down to business…Namikaze."

Minato nodded and his face grew into a serious one as he pulled out two of his specialized tri-pronged kunai, then Naruto smirked as he switched to using Larxene's ability, "This should be fun…Minato Namikaze."

**Clone #1-** Naruto travelled to the stands, then simply walked in the stands while the battle was going around him. He craned his neck to the side to avoid a kunai and took out one of his guns to give a man a headshot, which exploded due to the properties of the laser dart.

He noticed that Kakashi and Gai stood back to back, fending off enemies together, making him smirk. It meant that Kakashi couldn't attack Ayane due to Gai's presence and since Sasuke was out, trying to prove himself to the original, he could care less about Ayane's well being.

Naruto smirked as he saw four Suna and Oto ninja clashing against two of the Chunin that he instantly recognized from his attacks. He cocked both guns and aimed them; he shot six bullets, killing the Suna and Oto ninja.

As they fell to the ground, their bodies exploded and blasted the two Konoha ninja in the air, giving Naruto the opportunity to speed in and break their necks in the midst of the chaos. This is mostly the reason why he had to get to Ayane, Kakashi could be able to give Gai the slip and kill Ayane if she wasn't protected.

He found Mikoto protecting the poisoned Ayane from the combined efforts of the Suna Ninja and the clan matriarch was getting tired quickly. Summoning Larxene's knives, he appeared in between the Suna ninjas and Mikoto, **"Voltage Rush!"**

Covered in lightning, he dashed at the ninjas, cutting into them with his knives between his fingers like claws. The enemy ninjas clutched their chests and tracheas to fall to the ground, dead while Naruto looked over at the two Uchihas, "You two alright?"

"Oh, thank god you are here, Naruto-kun." Ayane said in relief

The ninja smiled at her and turned to Mikoto, "Thank you, Mikoto-sama…I will take over from here. We need to bring her to the Hokage Monument, so we can fight to the fullest. I would hate for something to happen to Ayane-chan."

Rutaxon took Ayane on his back and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, "You be careful."

Mikoto nodded and asked, "Where is Sasuke?"

"If I know him correctly due to his arrogant nature, he should be pursuing Gaara with his siblings to prove the right to fight me."

Ayane spoke up, "Gaara? What is the matter with him? He seems…unstable."

"Well, Ayane…picture me as I am now with no friends or loved ones to care about him at all, plus with an crazed demon that is maniacal and focused about his next kill, driving his own container insane to think that it is his mother."

Mikoto gasped, "So…"

"Yeah, that would have been me without Ayane and the rest of the gang…I have a clone watching your son, so fight your best…even though I hate your son, I respect you more."

The clan leader nodded, "I will cover you…"

Naruto looked at the woman and said, "And don't worry…Kakashi probably sent Namikaze-san and the Haruno bitch after him…by the way, remind me to kill her mother."

Mikoto growled, "With pleasure…she has been harassing me more lately for her child."

"Then I will find her after I escorted Ayane-chan…you helped the injured to the Hokage Monument, alright?"

"Right…"

The unlucky Jinchuuriki flew out of the arena only to meet several Oto ninja coming at him, "Die!" one of them shouted and Naruto replied in a bored tone, "As if…**Free shooter: Curving Bullets.**" Summoning his gun, he swung his gun in a wide arc and pumped to the enemy ninja's approval only to drop down as the bullets entered their bodies from their blind spots.

Naruto kept moving over the rooftops and Ayane finally spoke up, "Naruto-kun…"

"Yes, Ayane-chan?"

"I…I want you to know something important…I love you."

"What?

The outcast Uchiha nodded into his back, blushing while Naruto asked, "Why?"

"Because we are outcasts…everyone followed my clan's shunning of me especially the civilians, but you were the first one to accept beside Mikoto-sama. You know about my background and never made fun of it, you accepted me for who I am just as I did for you. You are strong to bear the Kyuubi inside of you and the abuse, showing that you can overcome anything." She paused for a moment, "The primary reason that I trained so hard was because I wanted to be strong enough to fight next to you."

Naruto was shocked for a while and stopped for a moment to set Ayane down to face her as she stared into his eyes, "Only you and Mikoto-sama are the ones who are keeping me sane in this village, I will follow you two both into the bowels of hell itself if I have to…."

With that, Naruto kissed her lips, despite his somewhat cold demeanor; his lips were warm to Ayane, her red eyes fluttered shut as they basked within the moment. TING! Naruto drew back to see a platoon of Oto ninja staring at him and Ayane in shock.

Naruto was pissed off, "Now….that was one of the happiest moments that I ever had in this fucking village and you bastards just ruined it..." He summoned his claymore and gave a chilling glare at them, "Now…you all die."

He appeared in front of his first victim and severed his arm before kicking him into a nearby building and roared at the rest, unnerving the rest of the platoon before they got slaughtered in front of Ayane, who watched with a smirk as she knew that the rule with Naruto was never to piss him off.

Soon he was finished and strode to Ayane, "I plan to defect from Konoha and make my own hidden village…I want you to be a part of it, I know that it would be hard for you to leave Mikoto-sama since she is the only one in this village that actually cares about you."

Ayane said, "What about Hayate-sensei?"

"He and Yugao-neechan always know about it, they plan to leave as well…"

The outcast Uchiha closed her eyes for a moment and said, "I will join you…you are right, there is nothing for me here and I am sure that Mikoto would be fine just without me…also I want to be with you, Naruto-kun.

Naruto said, "….so how long?"

"For two years, Naruto-kun…"

"I don't know anything about love, Ayane-chan…but I care about you a lot and we will need to keep this a secret. They already know that you are one of my friends, if they find out that you are intimate with me, they will not only torture you for information, they will rape you and kill you as well as putting your corpse as a display."

Ayane said in conviction, "That won't happen, I have trained extensively until I became exhausted. Hayate-sensei said that I am at least Chunin level now in terms of power at least on Iruka's level." Naruto nodded, "Then we will try this out…now let's get out of here…"

The Clone and Ayane went to the Hokage Monument where he saw Iruka and the kids going up the stairs. Ayane got down and said to Naruto, "I will protect the kids…" Naruto nodded and left the area to go and dispel after taking care of nearby enemies.

**Clone #2-** Currently the clone was watching over Sasuke battling the insane 'brother' of his and frankly he was rather enjoying himself with the entertainment. He has great seats, snacks, Temari sitting beside him restrained and the show where an annoying, pompous duck butt copycat was getting his ego shoved up his ass by an opponent he thought he could defeat.

"Well, this is highly entertaining…what do you think?" Naruto said as he looked at Temari. She looked at the boy incredulously, "Are you insane?! Gaara is halfway through his transformation out of control and fixing to kill the Uchiha….oh, that is going to leave a mark…and you think it is interesting?"

Naruto smirked, "Yep…besides although your brother is strong, nine always beats one in quantity."

Temari's eyes widened, "You mean you're…"

"The Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune at your service...frankly I am just waiting for either Namikaze to deal with him or Gaara to get bored with the Uchiha and all the more sweeter for me to defeat Gaara and make the Uchiha seethe in anger when I beat an opponent that he couldn't….hell, I even put restrictions on myself, no Kekkai Genkai, just my ninja skills."

Just then Gaara was about to kill a downed Sasuke, who was paralyzed due to the forced activation of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. "Well, that is my cue…enjoy the show, Temari-san." Naruto said as he leapt up and kicked Gaara across the face, sending the crazed Sand user into several trees.

"Rutaxon!" Sasuke gasped out, "Stop…this is my fight."

"Your fight ended when you started getting your ass kicked all over the place and plus you relied on borrowed power, you are pathetic to use that seal to help you…now I am taking over from here."

Gaara shouted, "Rutaxon!" His Shukaku arm stretched out toward him and Naruto dodged to the side while drawing his tanto, **"Futon: Shinkujin."** Naruto stated as he blew wind nature chakra over his weapon, "Now, Gaara, be patient for a moment."

With that, Naruto took Sasuke to a safe distance, "Now stay there." He turned to Gaara, "Let's dance…" He attacked Gaara, who met his charge with his engorged arm. The crazed Jinchuuriki's mismatched eyes widened in shock and pain as Naruto's wind-enhanced tanto cut into sand arm.

Gaara clutched it, screaming in pain, slowly turning into laughter, making Naruto think, _"Oh, right….he has never experience pain because of that sand protecting him. Great…so I have to deal with a psychotic masochist with a fetish for blood." _

Gaara shouted, "Yes! YESSS! This is what I have been searching for! Make me feel ALIVE!" The redhead began to attack Naruto wildly, making the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki dodge the large blows. _"Tch, fast and powerful…this will prove to be a bit different." _The dark boy thought as he back flipped onto a large trunk and rebounded off it straight toward Gaara.

Tomomi shouted, "Aim for the base of his tail…it has always been Shukaku's weak point." Naruto mentally thanked Tomomi for the advice and took out a special kunai, that he has been making, a kunai with the same kind of kick from an explosive tag without the tag.

He threw the kunai just below the base of the tail and after a few seconds, Gaara slammed Naruto into a tree and the Jinchuuriki was blasted through several of them until his back hit a strong trunk. "Damage…three ribs broken, dislocated shoulder and a concussion. Damn, pretty good, but…"

An explosion occurs a few meters away from his position, "I can take pain, lots of it…" Gaara came out of the smoke, his sand armor disrupted and slowly falling off. "Damn, he managed to get my weak point, but how did he know about it?"

Rutaxon got up, "Okay, another hit like that one and the plan will be ruined, I best end this quickly now. Alright, Tomomi, let's get that guy down to the ground!" Tomomi replied, **"Right!"** At that moment, she pushed her chakra through his system and a feeling of euphoria and comfort washed over him as red, bubbling chakra took the form of a fox, his eyes became red slits, the whisker marks became more profound and his fangs & claws sharpened.

Sasuke thought, _"W-What is that chakra, it feels so malevolent…I can't stop shaking, just how much power do you have, Rutaxon? How did you obtain it?"_ Naruto sent an arm out at Gaara, who dodged to the left only for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to attack ferociously, piercing the sand armor and knocked Gaara into the tree.

"Now this is where the fun begins!" Naruto shouted as he pursued his adversary to plummet him with great force straight into the ground. **"Futon: Majin Sajin Daitoppa!" **

"**Kyuubi Shroud: Nine Tails Roar!"**

Naruto's roar blasted the sand propelled wind back to Gaara, making the Ichibi Jinchuuriki's back slammed into the ground. Next, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki slammed a knee straight into his stomach, "This is boring, I hope that you would be a challenge at least…oh, well, I guess I will have to erase your…existence."

Gaara screamed in terror, "No!"

Yellow-brown chakra exploded from his body, blowing the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki away as sand covered his body to rise up into the air. Naruto leapt up into the canopy to watch as the sand slowly took the form of the Shukaku.

"Well, this will be fun….but a Bijuu is just overkill." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and a large black portal appeared below him, he dropped down and slowly rose up with a large white knight with a light blue scarf wrapped around its neck, **"My liege, what is thy bidding?"**

"What is your name?"

"**I am known as the Twilight Thorn, my master…."**

"Well then, Thorn, I will need your help in restraining this beast." Naruto said to him calmly and Thorn replied, **"Understood…my abilities are to create thorn branches of light as well as a great energy ball. Plus I can stretch my arms to restraint or capture."**

"Well…what are we waiting for? Let's go wild, Thorn!"

**Clone #3-** The Jinchuuriki hums out loud the 1812 Overture as he reaped any ninja left and right…well, except the ones that were neutral or at least tolerate him at all, but he killed them in secret only as well as taking their hearts to make Nobodies.

At the time, he reached the Haruno residence and walked inside; the boy walked inside and looked inside the quiet house. The boy turned to see Saya Haruno, holding a kitchen knife in shaken hands and Naruto looked at her, "Saya Haruno…"

Saya looked at Naruto, "You…why are you here? Are you here to kill me?" Naruto looked at her and said nothing as she continued, "Because if I had a reason not for you to kill me, I don't…besides my life ended with my baby boy."

"What about your other child, Sakura…"

"What about her?"

"She is your daughter, I honestly don't give two shits about you or your idiotic daughter, but you do have an obligation as her parent. The one thing I hate worse is abandoning kids to fend for themselves and I kill the last person who did that…now you are going to get your ass up and go to the shelter, maybe you will get to see your son if I talk to Mikoto Uchiha."

Saya looked at Naruto, who walked away, "Or you can leave Konoha if you feel that you can't live without your son, but you wouldn't make it…" With that, he left the area and went back to killing enemy ninja to clear a path.

Tomomi thought to herself, _**"I see…there is a glimmer of light still there amongst that darkness inside of him…his darkness is more potent than mine."**_ Little did both Saya and Tomomi know that, Naruto put out a beacon on the house to make sure that Saya didn't come out of the house alive.

With the real Naruto, he was getting hard pressed fighting against the Yellow Flash of Konoha, although he was using Larxene's ability to keep up with him, the Yondaime did after all had more experience over him. _"Damn, if I don't think something fast, I am going to die for real."_ He thought to himself, sweating.

Suddenly Naruto avoided a hit from a sword and retaliated with a knife, then he looked at the new assailant. "Damn...out of all the people that had to come here, it had to be you, Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina glared at Naruto, "What are you doing to my husband?"

"What the hell does it look like? I am fucking killing your damn husband, who fucking made my life almost a complete living hell!"

Minato looked at his wife, "Kushina…I can't believe you." Kushina looked at the man, who looked at her with contempt and sadness, "Did my death affect you so much? To turn you into this…this demon, you are not the woman that I loved."

The Uzumaki looked at her husband, "So you are going to believe him over me?" The former Yondaime replied, "You can't fake tears of sadness and oppression, you should know that out of all people when you found out that Uzushiogakure was destroyed."

Kushina began to cry and then Minato said, "Wait…what is that?" Naruto looked to see that a glowing seal appeared on her forehead, "Memory seal as well as a compulsion seal, whoever did this…whoever did this."

"Wanted you to be hated…" Minato finished, "Naruto, before you kill me, allow me to break this seal of my wife and then we can finish this fight." The Jinchuuriki replied, "I told you it is Rutaxon, but I will humor you and allow it."

Minato nodded and quickly unraveled the seal, **"Fuuin Kai!" **Kushina's eyes blinked for a moment and memories flashed in before her eyes, "What the? Sarutobi…and Kakashi? They put this seal on me?" Minato said sadly, "So Sarutobi-dono and my own student have betrayed my trust…"

"Minato-kun? What is going on?" Kushina said in confusion and Naruto thought, _"So...her feelings were artificial, this is going to be very complicated now, but at least I have another reason to kill Hatake."_ Minato gripped his fist, "Rutaxon-san, I am so sorry for the pain and anguish I caused you to endure…you have every right to kill me and then some."

Naruto said nothing as Minato continued, "Nevertheless, I am bound to Orochimaru's will, so I must kill every Konoha resident in sight…you and Kushina will have to stop me." Naruto nodded, "Sounds like a plan, Namikaze! You know I have never told anybody this…but even though you are a bastard, you were a great ninja."

Naruto held out his hand and chakra formed into a swirling ball, making Minato's eyes widen, "And that is why I am going to kill you with your own technique…" The Namikaze looked at Naruto, "How did you learn it?"

"Your wife…now let's get down to business."

Minato nodded and plunged himself into battle against Naruto. Making his own, he clashed against Naruto's and the two blasted away from each other only for the Jinchuuriki to tense up and call out, **"Guard!"**

He glanced behind him to see that Minato had tagged him with his Hiraishin no Jutsu. "That thing is really getting annoying." He muttered to himself. Next, he summoned his five lances and began to levitate in the air with the wind surrounding him.

"Good job, Naruto…you used the wind as a shield and due to the pressure surrounding you, I won't be able to sneak up on you with the Hiraishin at this moment…" Minato thought to himself, but then his eyes flickered to Kushina, "But let's see you react when I attacked Kushina."

Naruto thought to himself, _"Damn…he is going to go to his wife now."_ The Jinchuuriki teleported over to Kushina's location and blocked a Rasengan attack with his lances, "Woman, get off your ass and fight…this is not your husband anymore."

"Why are you helping me? I deserve to die after all the things I did to you."

"We will worry about that later, right now, I need your help in killing the Yellow Flash and you have a daughter to think about. Now get off your blubbering ass and stop the pity party, so you can see your daughter again!"

Kushina nodded and looked at Minato in a serious tone, unsealing her sword and slashed at his husband, "I am sorry, Minato-kun…but right now, I have to kill you." Minato smiled, "It is quite alright, besides I think that only you, Jiraiya-sensei and possibly Naruto could be able to kill me."

This time, Naruto didn't correct him and he chuckled, "You know, for a bastard, you are quite alright, Namikaze." The blond smirked at Naruto and Kushina, "Well, let's continue this…" Kushina immediately erected his chakra chains from her body to restrain Minato, who used his reflexes to move out of the way.

"**Chakra Chain Barrier!" **Kushina whispered with a smirk and Minato looked around in shock, "So you are using this barrier to ensure that I don't hurt anyone and nobody gets inside." The former Jinchuuriki replied, "Correct…"

"Rutaxon, it is your job to take care of Minato…I can hold this barrier until my chakra runs out." Kushina whispered to Naruto, who replied, "Understood, Uzumaki…" Then he thought, _"Tomomi, we are going two tails…"_

"**Are you sure?"** Tomomi said, **"Last time, you almost lost control…"**

"_Considering your former host is here just in case, I will be fine. Now let's go…" _

Naruto felt his chakra network flooded with the Kyuubi chakra and crouched down as bubbles of red chakra came over his body. His canines grew over his mouth, his nails came down to a point, threatening to pierce his gloves and his hair became wilder.

Naruto stared at Minato with blood-red cat-like eyes and blackened lips curved into a wicked smirk, "Now I can't exactly control it yet, but this is more than enough for you…as well as this." He activated Axel's chakrams, which both of them took on a hellish expression and were covered in Kyuubi chakra as well.

Naruto sprang at Minato, who dodged the furious swipes from Naruto with ease, but the shrouded arm attacked Minato on its own. The Jinchuuriki let loose a smile and punched Minato in the face, sending him to the barrier.

Next, the Jinchuuriki raised his hand and shot out nothing bullets at Minato's body. "Now Namikaze, rest in peace." Naruto shouted as he summoned his power to create a dome of darkness that send out what seems to be infinite bullets of red energy.

Kushina released the barrier and slapped a seal on Minato's forehead before he could recuperate himself. Minato smiled as he slowly withered to ashes, "Good work, you two…take care, Kushina-chan and tell my musume that I am truly sorry. Naruto…I…"

Naruto replied, "Save it, Minato Namikaze, I know what you are going to say…I forgive you now, but this village is a different story, now rest in peace with the Shinigami." The last memory of Minato was a small smile that appeared on Naruto's face and a nod of respect.

Kushina looked at where Minato was and looked at Naruto, who turned to leave, "Wait…" Naruto stopped, "Yes, Uzumaki, there is no need to apologize to me, but right now, I think it is best that we returned to this cesspool you call a village and tend to the wounded…I am going home."

Kushina nodded and left Naruto to his musings. "So…Hatake, you think you could pull things from the shadows without me knowing, just so you know that when I leave this village, you will be one of the first to die slowly from my wrath."

On that day, Naruto's hatred was shifted from Namikaze, but to Hatake, Konoha and most of all, Madara Uchiha. Somewhere in the near future, someone was going to pay dearly and Konoha would indeed burn.


	8. A Descending Shadow

**Chapter 8- A Descending Shadow**

It was a dark, somber day in Konoha as they had survived the invasion, but at a high cost. Some of the Jonin, Chunin and a few prominent civilians had died during the battle and chaotic destruction, but most importantly, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage and the God of Shinobi, had met a bitter end fighting his pupil, Orochimaru, the Snake Sennin.

In the village, everyone had mourned for the Hokage, save one…on the other hand, Rutaxon was quite beside himself with joy, considering it was the second greatest thing in his life. He secretly got rid of several Kyuubi haters within the ranks of the ninja corps and civilian district, assassinated some of the council members, kissed Ayane Uchiha, humiliated Sasuke Uchiha, and fought the man that was partially to blame for his suffering, the Yondaime alongside his acquaintance, Kushina Uzumaki, who was under a seal.

Due to the killings, Rutaxon was able to enmasse a small legion of Dusk, Dancers and Dragoons under his disposal as well as reaching the first stage of his bloodline with Axel's flaming chakrams and Demyx's sitar of water. Nevertheless, he knew that he couldn't afford to let his guard down around anyone, the council would be harder since most of them were skilled Jonins as well as the male Uchiha and Hatake.

He also remembered the terms of the deal to Orochimaru in exchange for Anko's release of her Curse Seal, a gamble that could either cost him the relationship with his sensei or his trust between the matriarch of the Uchiha clan, which he couldn't afford at this moment in time, too much was at stake here.

He needed to time this carefully to have Sasuke leave the village with Mikoto seeing his true side, he was in the rain, practicing the use of Demyx's sitar. Although it was the most weakest due to its use, Rutaxon made sure of the water sitar very well as well as incorporating new ideas with it.

Soon someone entered the training ground and Naruto opened his eyes to speak, "Is there something that you need, Anko-sensei?" he asked without turning around. The Snake Sennin's former apprentice stepped forward from the shadow of the trees and asked, "Are you going to the funeral?"

"Why should I? It is no coincidence that mostly everyone in this village hates me with a passion, especially the civilians, plus they already know the animosity between me and the deceased Sandaime Hokage. I respect his skills as a warrior, but never as a man…he was a terrible leader at best. Therefore I have no business there and have no reason to attend his funeral."

Anko replied, "Nevertheless, you are a ninja under his command…"

"Correction, I believe 'were' is a better term…"

Anko frowned, "Rutaxon…please….don't be difficult."

"Fine…let me go change then…" With that, Naruto moved to disappear within his Darkness Portal and went home to change. Soon, the funeral had started and everyone had started to place white flowers upon the table, wearing black clothes.

Suddenly, Naruto came out of his Corridor of Darkness, wearing a white version of his cloak and took off his hood to show his face, several kunoichis blushed at the sight of his face, which was truly a rare sight. He stood off to the side as the Sandaime's former team mates and council members spoke at his funeral, he glanced over at Konohamaru, who was sobbing over his grandfather's death with Iruka comforting him.

"Crying won't bring him back, kid…"

Konohamaru looked up at Naruto with tears in his eyes, "W-What?"

"I said…crying won't bring him back, your grandfather is a great shinobi, but a terrible man with his ideology. If you want to do him honor, live your life to the best of your ability…strive to be a greater ninja than he ever was."

Soon all of the ninjas began to place white roses upon the table one by one until Naruto came up and took out Graceful Dahlia to conjure a black rose from the point of his scythe, he plucked and stared at the picture of the Sandaime Hokage, "I hated you with a passion for your idiotic choices as a Hokage for your second term, but I respect your skills as a ninja…rest in peace, Sarutobi-teme."

With that, he tossed the black rose upon the pile of white roses and left the Hokage Building just as the rain stopped falling down, going to who knows where. A few weeks later, Rutaxon was tasked with a C-Rank mission to take care of a mobster that was terrorizing a town and looked up at the club to see two bouncers in the front.

"Well, this is the place…the Lucky Rose, let's get this over with…and I might as well as have some fun with this." He walked up to the two bouncers and one of them stopped them, "Name?"

"Rio."

The bouncer nodded, "You can pass…"

The Jinchuuriki nodded, "Thanks…" With that, he entered the club with the throbbing music and dancing, sweating bodies, looking around to find his target, surrounding by women and laughing uproariously.

He walked up to him and stated, "Yang Yamada?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Me…right now, you got two options. Option One, you can come quietly and get justice for the massacre of Naoko Village or Option Two, you can resist with your bodyguards, causing me to kill them and take your life in the process. So…which is it going to be?"

Yang smirked evilly, "Option Three…"

With that being said, many of the bandits, mercenaries and his personal crew came out of the wood work, clearing the Lucky Rose of its dancing participants. Naruto smiled, "I was hoping you would say that."

Quickly, the shinobi reacted by shooting out the lights with his arrow guns and disappearing into the shadows with a laugh. Yang shouted, "Spread out and find the bastard, I want his head on a silver platter. I will give triple of what I am paying you to the one who does this."

The men and women went out to search for Naruto, spreading out as such. Naruto pulled his hood over his head and smirked as he thought, _"Let's try my hand at stealth, shall we, Tomomi?"_ Tomomi agreed, "But of course, Naruto-kun."

Naruto strode behind one of the twenty employed bodyguards and snapped his neck quietly before pulling him behind the counter. Next, he took out a kunai and waited for a moment before launching into one of the mercs' eyes.

She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, alerting them to her position, "Oh, god, he can see us!"

"Of course, I can." Naruto said, throwing his voice around, "I am a ninja, I am trained to fight within the shadows as well as the light. Honestly, I think all of the hidden villages should return to take at least of some of those aspects to use, but oh, well, anyway I must get back to killing each and every one of you now. Tell the Shinigami I said hello, I will be there soon."

Several of them scrambled to the door only to be sliced into gory pieces via garrote wires placed between the pillars by the doors. "Hmm…only 13 of you left, good….more fun for me. What traps do I have for you guys? Well, set them off and find out, hahahhahahaha."

"You bastard!" one of them, a woman, shouted, "Where the fuck are you, coward?"

"I am standing right next to you!"

On reaction, the woman lashed out with her blade and struck flesh, only to reveal her comrade, "Rika…you…bitch." Naruto came up behind Rika and sliced her throat open, soon Yang's fight or flight system kicked in high gear to run and he took off into a secret compartment along with his two ladies just as the Nobody wielder finished the last merc.

With that, Naruto came out of the secret compartment with a bloody pink scythe and caught up to Yang and his women. He jumped up and swung his scythe at Yang's head, only for Yang to push one of the women in the way.

"Tch…" Naruto cursed as he beheaded the woman without mercy and turned to Yang holding the remaining woman as a meat shield, "There is no escape, Yamada…"

Yang cried out in fear, "Screw you! Don't you care about this woman's life?" 

"I may be a part of the Konoha faction, but that doesn't mean I value life like them. Being an ostracized citizen kind of desensitized the programming that they instill in their Genin." Naruto said as he made his scythe disappear. "Lady…what is your name?"

"M-My name is Saeko…Saeko Shiba."

"Tell me, Shiba-san…do you want to live?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then I suggest you tilt your head…"

Saeko replied, "What?" Without warning, Naruto sent his knife at them and Saeko tilted her head at the last moment, causing the knife to sink into Yang's left eye and a small cut on Saeko's cheek. Yang's body collapsed on the ground and Saeko sank to the ground, sobbing and shivering.

"I suggest you get out of here now, Saeko-san…and try not to get into any more trouble, the next shinobi you may encounter will not be so merciful as I have."

The woman nodded and scurried off as Naruto took care of the body, "Mission accomplished…now time to return to that cesspool that is Konoha." Suddenly a hawk's cry was heard and Naruto held out his arm to have the hawk land on it.

"Tsubasa, how are you doing, boy?" the boy said as he petted the hawk before taking the note from his leg and reads it. Naruto shook with anger as he finished reading the note and burned it with his chakra, "That council, I am going to murder them first…"

He looked at Tsubasa and gave him a treat, "Go, boy, I got this…" The hawk squawked before taking off and Naruto strode off into the distance as he thought, _"The nerve of them actually sending me off with the Namikaze and their pet Sennin."_

Tomomi replied, "But still, on the bright side, you get to stay outside from Konoha for a little while longer and isn't time that you checked up on Zabuza and Haku? You haven't been able to get their progress about the village."

The boy sighed, "I guess you are right, Tomomi-chan…" Setting a radio and putting a different frequency, he sent chakra into it. Zabuza's voice appears in his ear, "The door is locked."

"The lock can be broken with the key of destiny."

"It's about time, kid; I heard about the invasion, how many people did you slaughter?"

"Lost count around fifty, I was preoccupied with eliminating several potential threats. What is the status of our village, any more recruits?"

The infamous swordsman replied, "I have recruited a few missing ninja and came in contact with another old friend of mine…Ameyuri Ringo, but she is in need of a healer, some kind of disease that she contracted and it is killing her slowly."

"Hmm, I will send a summoning to your location, get a vial of her blood and I will see what I can do about it. Anything else?"

"Yes, it would be more beneficial if we could send a few of our forces to Kirigakure to help the rebels in the civil war, if the rebels succeed in overthrowing Yagura, we would gain their favor while we are rebuilding. We could even gain a treaty and essential supplies to our cause…"

Naruto mused for a moment before answering, "Alright, but I will need you to send Haku in your place, having you in Kirigakure will bring unneeded attention and might break the spell on certain people if they find the information true."

"It will be done, Roxas-san…"

"I will contact you soon, Zabuza…out." Naruto said before ending the connection and using the Corridor of Darkness, he entered the portal to appear outside of Tanzaku Gai. "Hmph, let's get this over with…" Naruto growled as he searched for the Namikaze only to leap back due to the wall exploding with great force.

"_What the hell?"_ he thought, then he heard voices and listened in on the conversation as he heard a very familiar voice, "If you do this, I will bring your brother and your beloved to life." Just then a feminine voice replied, "Tsunade-sama, you can't listen to their lies, your brother and Uncle Dan would not have want you to stoop so low for this! Have you forgotten their dreams?! Even though you lost…"

"Shut up, Shizune, I don't need you to remind me what I have lost!"

Naruto thought to himself, _"This isn't a coincidence, all three of the Legendary Sannin are here in this city, looks like Orochimaru needs Tsunade for something, but what? And is the other one, Jiraiya…is he looking for Tsunade too as well?"_

The one named Shizune cried out, "Tsunade-sama, let's kill these bastards! If we work together, we can defeat them since Orochimaru is weak."

Orochimaru slowly brought his finger to his lips and bit it, drawing blood. Tsunade suddenly froze and began to shiver. "I may be weak now, but I know about Tsunade's weakness. Now, Kabuto, let's go...Tsunade, I will anxiously await your answer in one week." The Snake Sannin replied.

Then the two villains left without a trace. "Let's go, Shizune..." Tsunade said softly as she turned away. Shizune quickly followed after her with Tonton, their pet pig in her arms. Naruto mused for a moment, "So that is funny, Tsunade seems to have a weakness to blood, Orochimaru is obsessed with immortality and Jiraiya, the seemingly strongest, is a full blown pervert…a fun bunch."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly and he aimed a lance at Kabuto, who held up his hands in a surrendering gesture, "You know, sneaking up behind me is really not a good thing you want to do, a lot of people end up dead, Kabuto-san."

Kabuto smiled as he gently pushed the tip of the lance away from him, "I will be sure to remember that, but need I remind you, that although Orochimaru is weakened, he is more than enough to kill you and I am on par with Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto smirked, "Really now? Well, for your information, I have no intentions of killing off your precious Orochimaru…unless he gets in my way of destroying Konohagakure, that will be my pleasure. He had his chance and blew it, toying with the Sandaime instead of destroying him completely. As to your comparison of being on Hadaka's level…you are going to need to step up your A-game or our battle won't be much fun."

Kato's smile turned into a frown, "Why are you here?"

"If you must know, there are three Sannin in this very city…"

"Lord Jiraiya is here?!"

"Along with the Namikaze girl, of course, probably teaching her some fuinjutsu since she already knows the Rasengan. I believe both him and your master are here for the same thing, to bring Lady Tsunade on your side."

"I must report this to Lord Orochimaru; this mission has gotten a bit more complicated."

"You best and quickly, they are coming."

Kabuto quickly performed the Shunshin no Jutsu just in time for Jiraiya and Tokiko to appear at the site. "Yep, Tsunade was definitely here…"

Tokiko looked at the hole in the wall, "Definitely the sign that she was here, she was always the most destructive of your group, Jiraiya-kyofu."

Naruto chose to spoke up, "As well as the most deadliest…"

Tokiko stiffened up, "That voice…it can't be…" Naruto stepped out from the hole to face Tokiko and Jiraiya. Looking over her, Naruto noticed that she changed her attire and wore a Chunin flak jacket along with a red trench coat. Her red hair was tied into a ponytail that was braided and came down to the small of her back.

She carried her sword in her hand, but it seems different as well as the standard tonto on her back, he glanced over to her tall companion, who wore a short green kimono with matching pants, a red haori equipped with hand guards and geta, along with mesh armor underneath the kimono. His headband had the kanji for Oil as well as carried a scroll on his back.

"You…you are the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"

"My name is Rutaxon and yes, I am the Jinchuuriki…I was sent to help you in your quest, although the council was a little vague on the mission details. So do you mind on filling me in?"

"I thought your name was Nar…"

Suddenly Jiraiya was tackled to the ground, amusing Naruto to an extent. "So you must be Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin…teacher of Minato Namikaze and student of that old bastard who just kicked the bucket, to be honest, you really don't look like much to me."

Ignoring Naruto for the moment, Jiraiya turned to his godchild, "Tokiko, what the hell was that for?"

"His name is Rutaxon now…nobody in the village dares to say his real name unless you are one of his closest friends or he allows you through gaining his respect." Tokiko replied in a serious and firm tone.

Jiraiya scoffed, "Like he could seriously harm me."

"He killed over at least fifty people for that, Ero-Sennin…and he was eight."

Jiraiya's face grew serious as he looked at Naruto with a glare, "Harming innocents within the village is wrong, kid."

"They weren't innocent, but proven guilty of abusing a child for six years." Naruto stated, "Now what is this mission of yours, the sooner I get you two done with it, the sooner I can get away from you two."

Jiraiya replied, "We are here to take back Tsunade Senju to Konoha to fill in the position of the Godaime Hokage…by any means necessary. I feel that she would be a better candidate than myself or Kushina-chan."

"But…there is another reason for me joining you…isn't there?"

"Perceptive little brat, yes, there is…since I am the best seal master besides Kushina, I am also here to help you channel the Kyuubi chakra."

Naruto waved him off, "I can do that already, me and the Nine Tails have a mutual understanding with each other." Jiraiya was shocked, "You can control its chakra?"

"Up to two tails for now, I have a tendency to lose control at the third tail," The Jinchuuriki smirked, "Now we better get started and find this woman before she disappeared off the grid."

Later, Jiraiya got to a hotel and Naruto frowned as the Sennin ditched them for a woman that winked at him. "Honestly…really, we get to a hotel to rest and possibly search for clues in this town and he goes off gallivanting after some woman? Are you sure he is one of the legendary Sannin?"

Tokiko deadpanned, "At times, I am not even sure myself, Rutaxon-san, I am ashamed at his stupidity sometimes, but he is a strong person when the moment is needed. Come on, we better get to our rooms now." She led him upstairs and gave him the room key, "This is your room…"

"Thanks…"

"No problem…"

Entering the room, Naruto glanced over at Tokiko, who had also entered and was looking at him, fidgeting a bit.

Sighing, he rolled his eyes and asked, "What is it, Namikaze? You got something to say?"

"Kaa-san told me…about the battle between you and Tou-san…I am sorry about everything. If I had the choice to change your fate, I would do it in a heartbeat…" Naruto stared at her and replied, "I don't blame you…nor accept your apology, Namikaze…"

She bowed her head, but he continued, "It doesn't matter to me because you have nothing to apologize for, Namikaze. I already took my apology from your father and I gained new targets as well as his respect."

The Jinchuuriki closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I suppose my treatment of you was wrong, so now, Tokiko-san…we are acquaintances and you have a long way to go before I consider you trustworthy enough to be a friend."

Tokiko's blue eyes lit up and bowed to Naruto, "Thank you, Rutaxon-san…" Suddenly a knock at the door and Tokiko strode to the door, "Must be Ero-kyofu, this is the fastest that he has ever been rejected."

She opened the door and her eyes widened in shock, "You…who are you?"

"Can we see Naruto-kun?" the man asked calmly.

"You know, it is awfully rude of you to not answer a person's question…Itachi-niisan." Naruto spoke up, appearing next to Tokiko. "Oh, the little brat knows you, eh, Itachi? These two may be a problem…shall I kill the girl and cut off his legs?" A gruff voice said and the Chunin looked up to see a blue-haired man resembling a shark wearing the same garb as Itachi.

"You must be Kisame Hoshigaki, the Monster of the Mist." Naruto stated as he glanced at the tall man, "A pleasure to meet you, your work of a butcher is fascinating."

"Why thank you, hearing praise from the XIII ninja, the Forsaken is an honor."

Naruto nodded and moved into the hallway with Tokiko, "So what I do for you two today?"

Itachi spoke up, "We need you to come with us, Naruto-kun. The Akatsuki are in dire need of your service to attain peace." The Jinchuuriki frowned, "In order to attain this peace, it would be an illusion…you want the Kyuubi."

"Very perceptive, kid." Kisame said with a toothy grin, "Hey, Itachi-san, can I cut off one of his legs." Tokiko moved into a stance, "You won't take him, the Bijuu are not to be trifled with and they hold massive power…trying to control one would lead to disaster and chaos, not peace."

Rutaxon looked up at his brother, "Sorry, Nii-san, but I am not ready to die yet."

"I see, so we need to use force then…let…"

"ITACHI!" a voice cried out, making Tokiko gasp in surprise and Naruto to groan in annoyance. "Hello, Sasuke…" Itachi replied in monotone, then his partner asked, "Oh, who is your fan, Itachi…he kinda looks familiar."

"He is my little brother...my real, younger brother."

Kisame gave a small chuckle, "I thought you killed off your entire clan…but the rumors are true about the remnants you left behind then."

"I hated you, despised you, and cursed you with every living fiber of my body…" Sasuke ranted as he activated Kakashi's original jutsu as well as his Sharingan, "And now…I am going to kill you!" With that, he charged at Itachi, dragging the Chidori against the wall.

"Chidori, huh? Hatake must be stupid to teach you that so young." Itachi said softly as he closed his eyes before he knocked the jutsu aside, holding his wrist. "You have trained pretty well, Sasuke...but you still lack something."

With that being said, Itachi began to decimate Sasuke with slow, but powerful strikes to his body much to Naruto's hidden satisfaction and Tokiko's horror. _"Why…am I losing? I have pushed myself to my limits and it is still not enough. Why…Why am I so weak?"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

He looked at Naruto, _"It's because of him…and that…that demon inside of him and he has all of that power inside of him."_ Soon Itachi pinned Sasuke to the wall, "And now you shall relive that day…**Tsukuyomi**." Soon after a few seconds, Sasuke let out a bloodcurdling scream and Tokiko shouted out for her teammate, "Sasuke!"

She moved to go to stop Itachi only for Naruto to stop her, "No, let me go…"

"If I do, you will die…Sasuke won't die today, Itachi left him alive for a reason. Besides if he wanted to, he could have killed all three of us, he is an S-rank ninja after all." Naruto said. As soon as Itachi was finished with Sasuke, Kisame said, "Well, that was entertaining, but I should be doing my job right now."

He raised Samehada above his head, "Say goodbye to one of your legs, Jinchuuriki." Clang! Samehada struggled against a navy blue shield that appeared in front of Naruto, "Sorry, Kisame Hoshigaki, another day…but here is your consolidation prize."

Ice came over Samehada and before Kisame could react, a toad with armguards shoulder checked him into the wall. Naruto's eyes flickered over to see that Jiraiya had appeared along with the woman that distracted him, "You really need to have better time, Jiraiya-san."

"Hey, I came, didn't I?"

"You did and a moment later, Tokiko would be dead and I would be carted off for extraction. Joy…" Naruto deadpanned at him as he let his shield disappear into his barrier. Itachi looked at Kisame, "Kisame, we are leaving…"

"Aww, but I was starting to have a bit of fun."

Jiraiya slammed his hands on the floor and replied as the walls turned into pink, squirming flesh, "No…I would like to ask a few more questions before I take you into custody now." With that, the duo looked at each other and sped away, Jiraiya shouted, "You will not escape!"

The walls closed in around them until Itachi opened his eyes to show that his Sharingan was a three-bladed pinwheel and the Toad Sennin went to the hallway to see that his Toad Prison was pierced by a black fire.

"_What technique was that? This is the stomach of the Iwagama; it would withstand the hottest flames, so how did this technique get through?"_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he sealed the flames within a scroll and turned to Tokiko and Naruto.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah…" Tokiko replied, "But Sasuke…he is hurt."

Naruto looked at the boy with contempt, "He knew what he was walking into and he deserved it." Tokiko stared at the Jinchuuriki, "But…"

The Jinchuuriki interrupted, "Tokiko, you know I am right, Itachi is an S-rank ninja as well as he has been in ANBU at the age of 13. Sasuke is a mid-Chunin level fighter at the least and I am being generous to him at the moment because of his training with Hatake as well as his mother, not to mention that Itachi is also training to hone his skills as well…meaning that if Uchiha-teme wants to kill Itachi-niisan, he needs to better himself as a ninja and ask for help to take him down."

Just then, Gai appeared in the hallway and looked around, "What happened here?"

"We encountered Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki; they were going to take Rutaxon-san. Itachi also used some kind of genjutsu on Sasuke to put him in a coma." Tokiko reported to the Green Beast and Gai nodded, "Hatake is also in the same coma as well…"

With that, Gai took Sasuke on his back, "Then you must leave this place before they regroup and attack again, find Lady Tsunade and bring her back to us." Tokiko nodded with a soft smile and Naruto crossed his arms, deep in thought.

"_I can't believe this…Itachi is a part of the group that is after us?"_ he thought to himself. **"Naruto-kun…perhaps he had no choice in the matter, you know that Itachi does questionable things with hidden meanings in order to save the ones he loves." **Tomomi said in a reassuring voice.

"_You are right; Tomomi-chan…maybe there is a chance that he is doing this to keep an eye on me."_ Looking up at the sky, Naruto thought, _"I wonder how Ayane-chan is doing and I hope that she is safe."_

In Konoha, Ayane came inside the house and took off her Chunin flak vest as well as setting her weapons at the table. With that, she went to bed and slowly fell asleep with a soft smile as she thought of Naruto in her mind.

After a few minutes, a man clad in black in a typical ninja fashion silently dropped down from the ceiling and took out a kunai as he slowly crept to her bedside. As he reached her, he took his kunai firmly in his hand and with a swift, silent sound, the assailant moved to stab Ayane in her head.

_**Hakureisaiga: And we will stop right there, looks like a good place to start to have a love interest possibly killed before her time…tune in for the next installment**_


	9. Dark Deal with Liquid Snake

_**Chapter 9: Dark Deals with a Liquid Snake**_

The mysterious assailant took out his kunai and silently drove his arm to stab Ayane in the throat only for her to awaken and catch it before it could reach its mark. A bead of her 'impure' blood was broken from her skin as Ayane said, "So who were you hired by? Was it Sasuke or Kakashi or perhaps the elders and the civilian council?"

The assailant's silent response was to try to get the kunai closer to her throat and Ayane replied casually, "Oh well…I guess we will do it the hard way then." With that, she slammed her knee into his chest and grabbed the katana that was lying beside her pillow, "I need the exercise anyway."

"**Konoha no Ryu: Mangetsu no Mai."**

Ayane appeared before her attacker to send a rising slash at her opponent, sending an invisible air slash. The mysterious ninja sensed the power from the slash and rolled to the side, causing a window to shatter, giving the opportunity for the outcast Uchiha to jump out of the window.

"_Okay, mysterious assailant trying to kill, possibly sent to get at Naruto-kun with my death…possible enemies are the shinobi council, the civilian council, my cousin and if not, who else would it be…could it be possible that Sasuke-teme told one of the ninjas who despised Naruto about our relationship?"_ She mused as she moved away to one of the old training grounds in the Uchiha compound.

Her musings were destroyed as she was forced to dodge several kunai from her would-be assassin, just as she jumped back, she was sent reeled by a roundhouse kick and then her face met a well-placed punch from above.

"Ayane Uchiha." A distorted voice came from the masked attacker, "You will die."

The girl got up from the ground and spat blood from her mouth, "I beg to differ, you jackass…**Konoha no Ryu:…**" She settled into a stance with her blade pointed straight at her assassin, "**Ikazugetsu no Mai!**" The assailant's eyes widened under the mask as a streak of lightning blasted a hole through his shoulder, then Ayane sped toward him, crying out, "Next phase…**Hadagetsu no Mai!**" She slashed the ground, causing several small grains of dust, earth and sand to erode part of his cloak, clothes and skin.

"Enough."

His hand grabbed Ayane's throat and he slammed her hard against the tree, beginning to squeeze her airway. "You were stronger than I anticipated, I was planning on taking you alive and use you as stress relief to induce Stockholm syndrome to make you loyal to me, but you have truly become an annoyance to me and the best part is that your precious boyfriend isn't here to save you."

Mikoto's voice appeared behind him, "Then please allow me to fill in the gap."

The assailant wasn't able to dodge as the matriarch slammed the point of her kunai into his side, piercing his kidney, "D-Damn it." The Uchiha matriarch twisted the kunai, resulting in the assailant to let go of Ayane, who coughed and gasped for air.

The assailant backed up into a tree and slumped to the ground as Mikoto yelled out, "Who sent you to kill my niece, you bastard?!" The assailant grinned under his mask, "Heh, wouldn't you like to know? The whose blood runs white without no sin and fluid like a binding river under the foundation of the tree, but the river has been poisoned by a black shadow, who seeks to burn the forest…"

And no more he knew as he felt death's embrace take him, Mikoto's dark eyes narrowed as she helped Ayane up, "Come, Ayane…we need to take this to the elders." The swordswoman looked up at her aunt, "They don't care about me, Mikoto-sama…and to them, I am just an ordinary ninja with a birth defect in my eyes. Compared to Sasuke and the others, I am a low class wretch. Besides, look…"

Mikoto looked over at the body to see it turning into ash as it spontaneous combusted while the young Uchiha continued, "We have no evidence…" The older Uchiha looked on as she thought, "Just what the hell is going on here? Just what did that riddle mean?"

Back with Naruto, he was forced to walk beside Tokiko and the perverted Sennin, Jiraiya silently seething in rage…due to him being chased by the secret organization, Akatsuki in the forms of Kisame Hoshigaki, the Tailless Biju and Itachi Uchiha, the Blood Raven…and his brother in all but blood.

"Rutaxon…Rutaxon."

Naruto broke from his thoughts and glanced over at Tokiko, "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Tokiko.

"Well, let's see, my old caretaker and some big old fish looking guy re chasing me for the Kyuubi in my stomach while I am stuck with a hardly serious, perverted Sennin and the person who reminds the most of the life that I can never have…yeah, I am just peachy." He replied with heavy sarcasm in his voice.

Tokiko adopted a downcast look on her face and Rutaxon turned to Jiraiya, "So why am I here again? My mission is complete, no reason that I should be here." Jiraiya looked at him seriously, "You don't get it, kid...I didn't have intelligence keeping track of you, Itachi and Kisame would have captured you already. You may be strong, but going up against an S-rank ninja, let alone two would be suicide."

Suddenly a red blade of energy hovered inches above his face, "Don't call me kid…"

Jiraiya stared at Naruto calmly, "The other reason was to make sure that your seal was in perfect condition as well as teach you how to utilize and control the Kyuubi's chakra and other things…I owe it to Tokiko's father."

"You are a bit late, I can control up to two tails of its chakra at the moment, my body can't handle anything higher than that level or else it takes over and turns me into a mindless beast…but what else can you teach me?"

"Fuinjutsu…the art of sealing."

Naruto thought for a moment and made the red lightclub disappear as he replied, "Perhaps you can teach me something, but why should I trust you?"

"Your anger toward the village is justified, hence why I took my spy network and took on to travelling, a mistake…I would have never expected my own sensei to do this to a boy, the ANBU, the civilians…at least 10% of the population likes you…I want to make sure that after your vengeance is sated, peace will reign free."

"Peace? As long as people like those savages have free will in this world, there will be no peace at all…" Naruto replied, "There is only one rule in this world and that is survival of the fittest." The Sennin replied to him, "What happened to you, Rutaxon?"

"Life…"

Tokiko replied, "Rutaxon-san…just stop it." He turned to the red head as she continued, "Look, I know that there have some bad things that have happened to you and you don't give two shits about the village or most of its people, but it is the past and sometimes we need to let go."

"You are right about that, Tokiko…sometimes we do need to let go, but…I will not let go of my hatred so easily and your father, I have made amends with, but this corruption within the village goes much deeper and I must travel deep into the rabbit hole to find my answers."

Later, after days of searching, the trio found Tsunade and her companions, Shizune and Tonton. "So what you are doing here, Jiraiya? Obviously babysitting isn't good in your line of work…" Tsunade said as she poured herself some sake to drink. Jiraiya said in a serious tone, "I will cut right to the point…Sarutobi-sensei has died at Orochimaru's hand."

Tsunade mused for a moment while Shizune gasped out, "So it is true then…" Tokiko spoke up, "How did you two catch that?"

"It is obvious…Orochimaru merely got her first." Naruto commented.

"Very perceptive, brat…who are you?"

"None of your damn business, your answer to the Godaime Hokage mantle is more important. If you refuse, we are still recalling you back to help with the sick and wounded."

Tsunade replied, "Then I refuse both…I am retired from medical work."

"We don't need you, just your teaching considering you are useless to us."

"Why you?!"

Naruto replied before she could get another work in, "Care to prove your worth, Tsunade-san? Or are you just as much as your former teammate?" Tsunade stood up abruptly in anger, "Outside now, boy!" Naruto smirked under his hood and joined the Slug Sennin out in the open to face off with her.

"I will make you regret those words, boy!" she roared as she instantly sobered up by purging the alcohol with her chakra through her skin pores to attack the Jinchuuriki efficiently. Her fist slammed against his crystal like barrier, the force of the blow billowed through his cloak and took his hood off.

Shizune and Tokiko both had a lightly dusted blush on their cheeks upon seeing Naruto's face. His shaggy, black hair drooped down, covering his face except his right side, showing his indigo eye and the whisker birthmarks, the signs of being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"Hmm…interesting, your punch has a lot of force behind it." He commented.

Tsunade reared her fists against the barrier and Naruto frowned as he noticed a crack, but hid it quickly and made the barrier disappear as the old woman was winding up for a powerful punch, but there was no resistance, causing the Sennin to lose her balance, prompting the Jinchuuriki to duck under it and tried to sweep her legs.

The Sennin jumped backwards quickly and moved with a rising knee strike, but Naruto blocked it using both hands and pushed it back roughly. He then moved quickly to perform a spinning back fist strike to her cheek, but she caught his arm and sent her elbow to break it only for Naruto to pull her forward to head butt her viciously.

Not letting up, he continued with an uppercut, followed by a powerful punch to her solar plexus, making her double over, dry heaving and gasping for air, giving him the opportunity to strike her face with a roundhouse kick.

She skidded across the ground and finally stopped herself, staring at Naruto angrily. "Why do you want me so bad in that village?"

"I could care less about the village, there is someone that I want you to heal and you are the only one with the best expertise to clear it out of her system and frankly, I really don't have much time to deal with your attitude right now…if it were up to me, I would leave you alone, but I have a mission and I intend to make it a success."

Naruto brushed off his shoulder and stared at her darkly, "You are coming with us, the easy way or the hard way. Better yet…" He ripped the necklace from her neck, "You want this thing back, then you will have to come and take it from me."

Tsunade looked at him, "And what makes you think I care about that old relic?"

"This necklace…it belongs to your grandfather, which means it is valuable and has semantic value to you…this is also the fact that your apprentice is giving me the stink eye over this necklace." The dark haired boy replied as he pocketed it before walking away, "See you in a week, Lady Tsunade…"

With that, he walked away with Shizune running after him, "Wait! That necklace…" He didn't listen as he opened a Darkness Portal to walk into, disappearing into oblivion. "That fool…he doesn't know what he is getting into with that necklace?"

"What is so special about that necklace? What is wrong with it, Shizune-san?" Tokiko asked curiously. Shizune bit her lip and turned to her, "It is just that every person that has held or wore that necklace experiences a gruesome death…that is why we call it the Necklace of Death."

Naruto- The boy sat on a branch, holding up the necklace in front of his face, "Such a beautiful piece of jewelry, I wonder why that Shizune character seems so fearful about this precious relic." "That…Naruto-kun, is because her brother, Nawaki and her fiancé, Dan were both killed when she gave them that necklace."

Naruto glanced at the voice, "Kabuto…isn't it dangerous for you to even be here at all without Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto was leaning against the tree trunk directly below him, he pushed up his spectacles back to the bridge of his nose, "It is, but I just wanted to know what you are getting into…with that necklace and Tsunade-dono, but I am surprised that you gave Orochimaru such respect, that is highly unlike you."

"Well, he deserves some credit, Kabuto…after all, he took down the Sandaime Hokage, despite that fact that he had an advantage with that fight. Now are you here to discuss me giving Tsunade to you guys?"

"If you can send her our way, which would be highly appreciated, although that would leave me out of a job with that, so I would kindly appreciate it if you would fail at that." Kabuto replied casually and the Jinchuuriki replied, "What is in it for me? What can you offer me?"

"That group that is chasing after you…the Akatsuki, before me and Orochimaru met, he was part of the group until a little bout between Itachi and him went down south. I can give you information about all of them, their abilities."

Naruto mused, "That would be useful, I would prefer to live…alright, Kabuto, it is a deal then."

"Excellent…see you on the battlefield, Naruto-kun."

The vixen popped into his mind, **"Naruto-kun, can we trust Kabuto-san at all?"**

"_If it is one thing I know about dealing with people who I don't know very well is never trust them at all. Kabuto and Orochimaru are the kind of guys that will tell you your heart's desires before stabbing you in the back once your guard is down, hence why I am going to make sure that I am the one who gets out on top when the confrontation comes." _Naruto tossed up the necklace and caught in his gloved hand firmly.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, Fellow Readers, unfortunately this is not an update at the moment, but I need your help. On the upcoming sequel to Destiny of Sparda's Descendent, I need a poll to decide which fighting style that the Rookie Nine will be learning during their time in Hell.

All of them will be screening except for Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Lee as they all have styles given or decided for them. If you have any styles that you can give me, please private message my account or at least drop a review on the Destiny of Sparda's Descendant

Thank you for all your help!


End file.
